The Waywards
by optimistic girl94
Summary: There were no such things as superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**One.**

The life of a runaway wasn't easy. Worn out twenty dollar bills rustled between Jack's fingers as he counted. The sweltering August heat attacked, reserving no mercy for his companion and him. His eyes fell upon the red head sitting beside him under the umbrella of the outdoor table. He watched a solemn expression slowly grow upon his freckled face.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to bring to the table."

"It is okay, Milton," Jack stated, though it truly wasn't. "I have two hundred. Between the two of us I'm certain we have enough."

Milton opened his mouth to deliver another apology but was interrupted by the sound of pained grunts and pleas. He arose from the table. Before he could run in the direction of the sound he was distracted by Jack's lack of interest. The sound had been more than audible. He should have heard it.

Everyone entering and or exiting the ice cream parlor instantly stopped at the screams of help. The patrons only paused for a few seconds before going about their usual day. The town itself wasn't particularly generous. Their curiosity only ever held for a few seconds.

"You heard that right?" Milton questioned, one finger raised to signal the direction of the sound.

The brunette shrugged as he counted the bills at the table. Honestly, the shrieks and screams didn't bother him. As gruesome as it seemed he wasn't startled and or concerned. The noise would surely stop soon. Jack wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Someone could need our help."

Finally he gave the red head his full attention.

"Probably."

Milton's mouth hung open agape.

"Shouldn't we see if there is anything we can do?"

Jack surveyed Milton's facial expression carefully as another heart wrenching scream hit their ears. Reluctantly, Jack arose from his position. He stuffed the bills into the pack laying upon the table. He gave Milton a brief annoyed look before following him in the direction of the sound. They rounded the corner theice cream parlor was located on.

Within the alley a burly male hoisted a young boy by the throat. From a far distance they couldn't make out the conversation occurring between the man and his victim. Abruptly the man launched a steel fist toward the brick wall of the alley. Pieces of debris sprinkled to the ground from the now crater sized hole. The eyes of his victim widened. The youth helplessly slapped at the meaty right fist choking him.

"We have to be quick," Jack commented from the mouth of the alley.

Milton nodded as he threw his arms up, palms facing out. A determined expression fell upon his once relaxed features. Beside him he could feel Jack preparing himself for his next move. The red head concentrated heavily on what he wanted to achieve. Few seconds passed before the burly man involuntarily moved back barely a few inches.

"That is all?" Jack questioned, brows raised in question.

Milton rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm not very well trained in my power as you may now have figured out."

For a few milliseconds the hands of uncertainty wrapped around Jack's mind but it passed. Abruptly, he took off running toward the two figures. He used the full weight of his body to tackle the man to the floor. There was a mammoth sized grunt from shock. The large digits of their opponent unraveled, allowing his victim to be freed. All three tumbled to the ground.

"Interesting, I didn't think this rat had friends," the man smirkedas he lay upon the grimy alley floor. "No matter, the thief shall be punished, even if I have to break you first."

A smug grin fell upon Jack's face. "You'll find it a lot harder to break me."

A large fist came toward Jack's face suddenly. He instantly blocked with a simple sweeping motion of his right arm. Jacktransferred his weight to his left foot and leg. He extended his right leg out and sent an unexpected kick to the man'smidsection. The elder male lost balance and landed upon his back. Suddenly a lone garbage can titled spilling expired and or forgotten contents onto the aggressor's face.

"No time to waste," Jack announced. "The guy was stronger than I've ever seen. I won't be able to keep him down next time."

Milton looked up from the youth he was helping and nodded. All three males left the alley. The man covered in expired milk and other loose garbage failed to follow.

* * *

><p>After a silent twenty minute walk, they ended up the lush garden of the local park. They stood upon a paved path that circled the park. A large pond rested in the middle. A few birds and ducks resided in or near the glistening waters. Large trees sat in clusters upon the park's surface. All in all, it was the perfect place to rest after their fight.<p>

Jack refused the bench Milton offered. He urged Milton to take his seat next to the young boy on the bench.

"Wow, that was," Milton remarked, breathlessly. "What was that?"

Without warning Jack rounded on their newest guest. He crossed his arms as he watched the youth catching his breathe. In comparison to Milton and him, the male was obviously smaller. He guessed he was on the younger side as well.

"Why in the heck was that guy trying to kill you?" Jack demanded.

The male grunted as a reply. He glanced around his body. His eyes widened as he searched his tattered green jacket. The stranger kneaded his forehead with his fists as a frustrated groan left his lips.

"Nice, going," the male muttered. "Lost my meal for the day."

Jack glanced at Milton before turning his rage to the stranger. "I'm sorry, are you blaming us? I think we saved your butt back there."

"I had it handled."

A bark of laughter left Jack's throat. He snorted and gasped from the statement. He couldn't believe this ungrateful little brat.

"After all the trouble I went through, stealing the bread –, "the boy grumbled.

"Wait! We risked our skins, for a loaf of bread?" Jack shouted, interrupting him. "Are you out of your mind?"

The male ran thin fingers through his dark black locks. He sent Jack an annoyed expression. He didn't understand why the male was so upset? The loaf of bread was important to him. He hadn't had a decent meal all day. He was usually excellent at snatching loaves. Today had been his unlucky day.

"I didn't know the man would fight me."

"Oh, really? That is your excuse," Jack frowned. "You better hope I don't fight you next. Believe me you don't want me to fight you next."

Milton sighed heavily before giving the male a smile. "My name is Milton and he is Jack. What is your name?"

Jack threw his arms up in the air. "It doesn't matter what his name is. We've got places to go. We are leaving this guy behind right now. Come on Milton."

Milton wanted to argue but Jack was right, not about the stranger, but about them having a schedule. He hesitated before he turned his attention to Jack. He gave the boy a small smile and then headed over to the fuming brunette.

"Wait."

Both boys paused.

"My name is Jerry," he responded quickly. "I stole bread because, I had no choice. I was desperate. I didn't know what else to do. I've tried my way for a while and now I'm here because of it."

Milton and Jack kept their backs to the boy. A hushed argument happened between them before Milton gave up. He frowned at his companion and then returned to the boy's side.

"Hey, we get it," Milton smiled softly. "Why are you out here?"

"Left home," he stated. "It was kind of sudden."

"We left home, as well," Milton shared. "What a coincidence. Hey, let us all travel together. I don't know where you are heading but I'm certain it'll be better if you go there in a group."

Jack turned to boy males with his arms crossed in annoyance. He didn't wish to share anything with the careless boy. He tried to send a very clear message to Milton but the redhead was too consumed by his own thoughts to notice. He sighed heavily.

"Great, I get to babysit," Jack grumbled.

"Hey for you information I'm eighteen years old!" Jerrygrowled.

"You are older than us?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

Milton pushed his own shock aside and gave the male a grin. "I guess it's settled. Now, why don't we buy you something to eat?"

"Wait a minute," Jack rested his hands upon Milton's eager shoulders. "I'm not spending our funds on some undeserving human."

Jerry narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry you won't be," Jerry replied.

The males stared each other down before Milton interrupted. "I'm hungry. We are eating whether you want to or not. Join us Jerry."

He smiled at the red head before shooting the brunette a nasty look. "I will."

Jack wished he never listened to Milton earlier. Saving Jerry may have been the worst decision they had.

* * *

><p>Three weeks of Jack and Milton's journey passed. Today marked one week of saving Jerry. Jack was annoyed. His relationship with their newest member was toxic. Their arguments were frequent. It was hard for him to bridge the gap like Milton. After all, they risked their lives to save some idiot who stole bread. It wasn't something he could forget easily.<p>

"It is so hot," Jerry moaned. "This is the worst month to travel."

"You didn't have to come along," Jack spat. "Shut up, and quit complaining."

Milton sighed. Despite the much they had in common Jack was still resistant. When Milton and Jack first met there was some initial distrust. The redhead remembered the brunette treating him better than their newest companion. Then again, their circumstances were a little different. He only wished they could find common ground quickly.

"You are trying to make me do something? Me?" Jerry chuckled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "You can't make me do anything, no one can."

Jack looked up at the bright blue sky hanging over the deserted highway. Their travel was confided to the roadside due to their limited funds. Bus travel would pose a problem for their money situation. It didn't bother him too much. Unfortunately, the beads of sweat forming on his brow discomforted him greatly.

"That is what I thought, you just keep walking pretty boy," Jerry smirked. "You can't handle this."

Abruptly Jack spun around and aimed a solid fist at the shorter yet older teen. His eyes widened but before he could dodge the force of the impact knocked him backwards.

"You are just like the rest of them," Jack pointed. "Big mouthed and stupid. You should be careful around us. There is much you still don't know."

A frown stretched across the fallen teen's face. Milton reached out to help him but Jack raised a hand in protest.

"Leave him."

Without warning Jerry sprung from the ground and charged. Easily Jack dodged the oncoming teen, allowing the other to run awkwardly past him. A balled fist nearly met Jack's face but he ducked and swept his extended right leg underneath the other's feet, sending him to the ground again.

"We don't have time for all this," Milton pleaded.

Before Jack could smirk, he felt a knock to his back. He whirled around and spotted Jerry's smug face. Just as he readied another punch he began to notice the demeanor of his opponent watched black streaks extend from Jerry's irises.

"Don't you move," the teen spoke, voice thick with authority.

The brunette scoffed at the command but frowned at his inability to deliver his next attack. The sound of his erratic heartbeat pounded in his ears. His muscles tightened while he remained immobile.

"You thought I was human," Jerry remarked, black streaks in each eye intensifying.

"Jerry," Milton called out.

Jerry walked closer to the stationary brunette. An evil smile stretched along his face. He leant forward, invading the brunette's personal space.

"I wonder how tough you will be, after the next few minutes," the shorter teen whispered.

"Jerry stop it!" Milton hollered.

Abruptly the shorter teen's eyes widened. He ran his fingers through his black locks as he took a large step back. He glanced at Jack and then Milton. He could see a familiar expression painting across their features. His breaths came out in short gasps and then suddenly he sprinted ahead of them.

Milton was torn between Jerry and Jack but knowing Jack longer he ran to his friend. He placed a hand upon Jack's shoulder. After a few minutes there was a gasp of air. His eyes averted frantically left to right before he calmed again. Milton locked his gaze with Jack.

"What the heck was that?" Jack grumbled.

Milton bit his lip but didn't respond. He watched Jack compose himself silently.

"We better follow Jerry," Milton suggested.

Jack gave him an incredulous look before running his fingers through his brunette locks. He stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. He took calming breaths to center himself. Gently he turned to the right.

"We are going to have to find an exit," Jack commented. "I want to make sure we don't run into whatever that was again."

"Wait, we are going to leave him out here?" Milton frowned, readjusting the backpack straps on his shoulders.

There was no response as Jack started walking ahead. Milton watched as his vision averted from left to right searching for the exit he wanted. Quickly Milton picked up his pace to match Jack's strides. He opened his mouth but closed it instantly at the stern expression upon Jack's face.

"We really shouldn't leave him out here," Milton prompted.

"I think we should," Jack remarked, eyes focused on his search. "I won't lose a wink of sleep either."

The brunette continued his journey ahead. He felt a hand grasp his wrist. He glanced at the fair skinned hand holding tightly. He met his companion's glance. Something lingered within the redhead's eyes that he wished to ignore. There in those pleading eyes was concern.

"We really shouldn't abandon him."

"Why?"

Milton sighed heavily. "I have a feeling."

Jack groaned loudly. This would be the third time since their journey that Milton roped him into something he didn't wish to do. He was beginning to wonder if he made the right choice by traveling alongside him. He gave a reluctant nod before they took off down the road in search for their third traveling mate.

* * *

><p>Sweat accumulated on his brow from the sprint he executed only minutes before. He didn't think this through. Normally he acted before he fully pondered the consequences of his actions. Here he was curled into a pathetic ball on the side of a practically forgotten highway. He might as well have been in the desert.<p>

"Nice gong Jerry," he whispered to himself.

This wouldn't the first time he made such a blunder. He considered himself the king of errors. After all, the biggest mistake of his life brought him out here in the first place. He hugged his knees to his chest in an effort to protect his skin from the harsh rays of unforgiving sun light.

The horrific thought of traveling alone occupied his already troubled mind. He had no food, water, or money. Surely he'd meet his end. Then again he was certain he wouldn't be missed. No one chased after him. It was unfortunately the story of his life.

Softly he glanced up from his self-made cocoon. In the distance two blurred figures moved toward him. Was he already hallucinating? Before he could further analyze the image, the teens from before appeared right in front of him.

"Jerry," Milton huffed from the run. "Why did you run off like that?"

His eyes widened from shock. "I – didn't think it mattered."

A warm smile appeared upon the redhead's features. The lanky teen gave him an even brighter smile as he offered his extended hand. Hesitantly, Jerry reached out while keeping his gaze on the disgruntled expression of the brunette.

"We have much ground to cover," Milton smiled good-naturedly. "We can't lose you."

Jerry nodded. He gave Jack one more glance before falling into step with Milton on his right side.

"We need to find a welcome center on one of the exits," Milton announced. "I need a new road map. Didn't think to charge my phone before I left."

"I thought you had a map?" Jack questioned, brows raised in question.

Milton laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of lost it when we helped Jerry out."

Jack sent Jerry a look before nodding. He walked ahead of the two softly.

"Don't worry," Milton responded as he analyzed Jerry's dejected look. "I understand where you are coming from, kind of."

"You aren't afraid?"

Milton frowned eyeing the elder teen. "Why would I be afraid?"

Jerry decided to drop the subject. He didn't want to blow his undeserved second chance.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," a strong country accent greeted them at the door.<p>

The welcome center was small. Shelves of town related Knickknacks lined the store to the right. Milton turned his attention to the free maps settled on the counter. Jerry wandered to the strange objects on the shelves. Jack eyed the tiny box of pocket knives priced at five dollars each.

"Where you young boys heading?" the old man asked.

Jack glanced at the older man. A long scraggily grey beard decorated his chin. Bright blue eyes gave him an attentive stare. Wisps of grey hair peeked from underneath a large cow boy hat.

"Seaford, California," Jack answered.

The man paused at the answer. Fear flashed across the man's eyes briefly. Jack eyed the man carefully before ignoring the newly manifested nervousness. Jack expected the behavior. Seaford, California had a reputation. People who went to Seaford weren't average. Everyone knew that. It was because of the reputation that the boys were moving out west.

"So these maps are free?" Milton asked.

"Yes sir," he laughed nervously. "Take as many as you wish. Take a gift off the shelf or anything, just please leave."

"Oh," Milton frowned.

Jerry's head perked up at the sound of gift. He quickly scanned the shelves.

"Jerry we aren't getting some useless bobble head. May we take a pack of jerky and some water?" Milton asked.

The man eagerly nodded. After they obtained the items they headed out of the store. Jerry grumbled his displeasure as they made their way toward an alleyway. Milton insisted they need to consult the map before they left again.

"I don't see why we couldn't grab a gift?" Jerry grunted, arms crossed.

"Jerry, the man had a gun hiding under his counter," Milton informed. "He was counting how long it took us to leave."

"Really? I didn't even catch that," Jerry gushed. "The man was so happy and everything."

Milton gave Jerry a look. He was happy to have an insight about things that others couldn't pick up on. It always helped him in tougher situations.

"Most people come across happy," Jack grumbled. "Until they realize you are a threat."

Jerry winced at the statement feeling it was directed at him. He shot a look toward Milton for some help but found a blank expression upon his face.

"If it means anything," Jerry responded, softly. "I'm grateful that you helped me back in the alley."

Milton patted Jerry's back happily.

"You were right about not being human," Jack spoke abruptly. "I'm usually not one to care but I personally consider you a hazard."

Milton frowned as he eyed the two.

"I –"Jerry frowned. "You won't be the first."

For a few seconds Jack's furrowed brows fell. He glanced over Jerry and then watched Milton cross his arms in a scolding manner. Before he could let the comment affect him he became hardened by his previous anger.

"It is getting late. I say we find a public park," he informed. "To rest."

Milton nodded. All three males headed off toward the direction of what they hoped would be a decent shelter for the night.

* * *

><p>Jack sat soundlessly as he propped his arms on his knees. He drew his legs halfway to his body as he surveyed the stars twinkling in the open night sky. He would have never given the constellations a second thought back at home. The hustle andbustle of life rarely gave him much time for relaxing.<p>

He briefly turned his attention to his redheaded friend who rested upon the nearest and cleanest park bench. There had been much argument about who slept in the elevated seat. The brunette noticed Milton's complaints of back pain prior to Jerry's appearance and insisted the teen take the bench for himself. Milton of course argued. He was that kind of person, strongly compassionate for others, like Jack. Or how Jack once was.

There was a shuffling nearby. He abruptly casted his glance on a shadowy figure.

"No worries. Just me, Jerry."

Jack nodded as he watched the elder teen take a spot beside him on the cement. Silence drifted between them, neither one daring to speak first. The stars continued sparkling above them like silent spectators of their interaction.

"I know you hate me."

"I wasn't hiding it," Jack remarked.

Jerry's forced a smile upon his face at the honest statement. He folded his hands upon his lap before casually glancing at the other.

"I can expect a lot of people hate me," Jerry shared with a heavy sigh. "Fear me too."

Jack gave the male a brief glance before returning his attention to the expansive darkness above their heads.

"I don't want to," Jerry remarked. "But by the morning I can be gone. Just let me have the map. I'm poor with directions but I think I could figure out where I need to go."

He enjoyed the idea. Jack never dreamed of traveling in a group. He could barely tolerate one companion. On top of it all, their funds only could truly support a mouth and a half. Jack being the mouth and Milton the half. There was no room for Jerry in their duo. There was no room for Milton, but he grew on him.

"You nearly got us killed over bread," Jack reminded. "That man wasn't just a man. This world is never as it seems."

"I didn't realize it when I grabbed the bread, honest," Jerry stated. "I was just thinking about how hungry I was."

Jack nodded as he opened his mouth. "We heard your cry for help. I didn't care but Milton insisted."

"I figured, "Jerry laughed, despite the lack of humor in the statement.

A frown painted across Jack's features. Suddenly he felt like defending his reasoning. Before it wouldn't have mattered but now under the night sky he thought differently.

"When I was young," Jack whispered. "I thought I could be a superhero. I learned early on the world didn't want me to save them. I stopped caring after that."

Jack sighed softly. He could feel the intense stare upon him. He turned toward Jerry.

"At least you thought about being useful," Jerry said bitterly. "Let me just say I've been more than selfish recently. So, I don't want to hold you both back. By the morning you won't have to worry about me."

Jerry arose as if he planned to take his leave early. Jack closed his eyes before nodding softly. He didn't know what was overcoming him now but he stretched out his hand. He wasn't able to grasp onto anything but continued with what he wanted to say anyway.

"If you go out on your own," Jack began. "You won't survive."

Jerry shrugged.

"We are heading to Seaford, California. Endless opportunity," Jack continued. "Come with us. Just – your ability. I can tell you can't control it. There is something dark living in it. I suggest you stop using the power."

He watched the boy's eyebrows rise into his hairline. He could see the first signs of rebellion brewing in his eyes.

"You aren't alone. Milton can't control himself either," Jack smiled softly. "But, he has achieved a little better control. Maybe one day you will too but for now – You have to listen to me on this one."

He watched the shorter teen circle his arms around his body. He hugged himself for a few minutes.

"You are afraid."

"I never said that," Jack replied.

After a few moments of Jerry standing back turned to Jack, he then nodded. He turned toward Jack, eyeing the male curiously before retaking his position beside him.

"Thanks, for giving me a chance."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I regret it already."

Jerry snickered lightly. After a few minutes both boys began to yawn.

"That's our cue," Jack pointed out. "Get some sleep."

Jerry nodded as he laid out on the cement. Jack opted for a more comfortable spot on the partially damp grass. He closed his eyes softly. A strange warm sensation spread throughout his now relaxed body. He was too tired to further analyze the feeling.

Yes, the life of a runaway wasn't glamorous. He opened one eye slightly. He surveyed the two teens sleep nearby. No being on the run wasn't glamorous at all but maybe the company could be promising.

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>Hey! It is me again! Surprised to see me? Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading. That was the first chapter of my newest Kickin' it story, The Waywards. I know the title may seem a little odd but as the story goes it will be revealed why I chose it.<p>

Anyway, this is a little different story. Okay maybe a lot different. The world is different and hopefully I portrayed how different clearly. I was a little nervous about posting the story because it is so different but I was so in love with the idea. Sorry if Jack seems real angry his reasons for that will also be revealed. Hopefully you like this new adventure and how I described everything.

Thank you all for reading. The next update will take a bit longer. It is 25% of the way done, will take a lot of editing. Thanks again for checking out the story.

Until Next chapter

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Two.**

Jack awoke to an uncomfortable dampness beneath his body. He cracked both his eyes open as he slowly inspected his surroundings. His fingers carefully ran through rough blades of grass. He surveyed the bright blue skies above him while he allowed his mind to away from home was reckless. There was no argument there but he had to leave home. His future depended on it. He knew his life depended on it.

A more relaxed sigh left his dry lips. He enjoyed the sunlight blanketing his face in a comforting warmth. He brought his body into a sitting position. He glanced casually at his companions. Their bodies lay sprawled out in different fashions on his right side. It was time for their group to keep moving.

"Jerry, Milton," Jack yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "I think we should starting moving again."

Jerry let out a groan. "You are so loud. Need five more minutes."

Jack shot a glare that was lost to Jerry's back. Before he could repeat his statement his attention turned forward. Currently a squad car approached them from an estimated ten feet away. His heartbeat sped up. Abruptly, he leapt to his feet and began nudging the others quickly.

"Jack?" Milton questioned, eyes radiating instant fear.

"Get up, the cops," Jack hissed and then nudged Jerry with his soiled sneakers. "I don't know but I think there is a law about sleeping in a park."

Jerry shuffled gently upon the cement. An annoyed groan left his lips as he tried to put himself in a better sleeping position. A hard swat to his shoulder got his immediate attention. His eyes flew open and analyzed the urgency in Jack's eyes.

"What?"

"The cops! Get up!"

Jack watched Jerry fidget for a few seconds before jumping to his feet. All three males fled the park. Unprepared bystanders leapt out of the way as the teens muscled past. A few cellular devices came out of pockets but the brunette didn't have time to concern himself with the exposure.

The officer reached the exact same spot the teens were minutes too late.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes passed before they found the deserted highway again. All three males were out of breath and terribly parched. Milton opened his handy backpack and tossed Jack and Jerry a water bottle. Each boy rehydrated the best they could with their limited supply. A silence surrounded them as they walked.<p>

They walked peacefully for a few minutes before grumbling sounds shattered the silence. The taller teens turned their eyes to the shorter teen. Jerry shrugged his shoulders at the attention softly before crossing his arms before his chest.

"I'm hungry."

Jack chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Let us walk for an hour or two first."

Jerry wanted to whine but decided he would allow the extra miles. He grinned cheerily before giving Jack a gracious bow.

"Of course, oh wise leader," he snickered.

Jack raised his brows. "I'm going to pretended you didn't do that."

The friendly interaction between both boys didn't go unnoticed. Milton laughed happily along with them. He assumed the boys finally found the common ground he wished for. The redhead looked to the gentle clouds scattering the blue skies.

It would be a long journey but now that they were becoming closer things could be less stressful. A chuckled left his lips as he thought back to their previous arguments. It was great to see them being so kind to each other. He smiled brightly to himself. Everything was falling into place splendidly.

The second hour mark passed without problem. Milton suggested an exit up ahead. All three males headed off toward another unfamiliar town. Less cars filled the streets. A single gas station lay to their right and a tiny diner to their left. Soon after their entrance the sensation of hunger swept them away. They received menus from the waitresses walking up and down the diner floors.

"Wow, who knew feeding all of us would be so costly," Jack smiled, searching the menu. "I think I know how parenting feels."

Milton smirked. "I think you know how it feels because Jerry acts like a baby most of the time."

Jerry smiled sweetly. "Usually, I'd comment on such an insult but I can only fully agree with you."

Milton eyed the shorter teen suspiciously. He wished to do a basic sweep of the other's thoughts but the scents of different food items distracted him. After he fed himself he would dig through the mischievous mind of the other boy. It was a promise he wanted to keep. For now he kept his attention on his search for the next available table.

A table opened up in the middle of the dinner. All three teens pulled out chairs and took their seats. A few patrons casually briefly looked at their direction before becoming uninterested again.

"Yo, Jack! Do we have a budget?" Jerry asked as he flipped the two sided menu over a few times.

Jack leafed through the bills in his wallet. He bit his lip lightly before giving the elder teen an apologetic look. It was hard looking at their dwindling funds. Soon they would have to rethink their eating habits.

"Yes, we do sorry," Jack apologized. "Just for this meal though.I promise."

Jerry looked dejected but brightened instantly when a particular sandwich on the menu caught his eye. Milton settled for pasta while Jack decided on a sandwich. Once the waitress came by to place their orders they were a lot more at ease then the early morning.

"I never thought I'd catch myself at a diner," Jack stated freely. "It wasn't something I grew up with."

Milton nodded firmly "Well it is common for opinions to change as we grow older, experience more."

Jerry hopped from the chair mid-conversation. "I'm heading to the bathroom guys."

When the boys waved him away, he darted for the men's restroom.

* * *

><p>He pushed open the door and was surprised to see stalls in such a small diner. He didn't have to really go to the bathroom. From all the sweating they've done he didn't think he could spare anymore fluids. No, he had other plans.<p>

Instead he headed to the sink where he slowly washed his hands. From his peripheral vision he spotted a man wearing shorts that stopped at the knee and a bright neon green tee. His dusty grey locks screamed retired citizen.

"Hey," Jerry greeted.

The older male gave him an awkward smile before heading to the bathroom. Jerry casually went back to washing his hands. Only seconds after the man took a position at the next sink. As soon as the man began hand washing, Jerry turned his back to the sink counter. He leant against the marble surface before giving the other man a firm look.

"What car do you drive?" Jerry asked.

The man eyed him strangely before returning back to cleaning his hands. Jerry smiled feeling giddy. This was his favorite part of the whole process. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and then turned his body toward the man.

"I said, old man, tell me what car you drive." he remarked, a lower and angrier octave seeping from his lips.

The man shrugged as if the question were a simple answer. "Silver four door, Toyota Camry."

Jerry crossed his arms as he nodded. "Not bad."

The elder male gave Jerry a proud look. Jerry knew hearing such praise from a teen was the highlight of the elder male's day. The man, based upon his reaction to Jerry, looked like he wished to be hip like the 'kids today'. He laughed inwardly at the thought.

The older gentleman finished washing his hands and dried them with a towel. Before he could exit the bathroom the youth grabbed him. He stiffened at the feel of the foreign fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"Excuse me young man what do you –," he began, outrage lacing his voice.

"You are going to give me the keys to your car," Jerry interrupted.

"What? I'll do no such thing."

A large almost vampire like smile stretched across Jerry's features. "Yes, you will because you have no choice. And you aren't going to tell anyone that you gave your car to me. Got it?"

The retired business man couldn't help but agree. Young adolescents these days were so disrespectful but the young teen before him was an exception. The fine young gentleman was so polite. Plus – those eyes – they were so compelling. He slowly reached for his keys.

* * *

><p>Jack and Milton stood in the partially empty parking lot of the diner. They shared confused glances with each other as they watched Jerry run his fingers along the car hood of a silver Toyota Camry.<p>

"So, why don't we hit the road?" Jerry finally asked.

"Jerry, we aren't stealing a car," Milton stated.

"I didn't steal it. Some retired man was being generous. He saw me and just felt compelled to give me his car. I think it is my charm. Or he was too rich to care."

Jack analyzed the car once more before looking at Jerry's large smile. He glanced at Milton briefly. The redhead gave him a nod confirming any silent suspicions he may have. He turned a well-deserved glare onto the male showcasing the car enthusiasticallywith exaggerated hand motions.

Jerry deflated at the glare but soon after puffed out his chest. "You can't keep speaking to each other without moving your lips. It leaves me out of all the conversations. By the way, it is creepy."

It truly angered Jack that Jerry disregarded his earlier advice. A familiar pit of worry welled in his chest. He squashed the emotion before it could grow further. The situation was very delicate and required his full attention.

"Jerry," Jack spoke softly, stepping forward. "Return the keys to the man."

"Why?" Jerry frowned. "He gave them to me."

"Jerry," Milton smiled. "I know you feel like you haven't contributed to the group but this isn't the way to do it. This is considered stealing."

The other male watched as the two slowly approached him. Instinctively he took two miniatures steps back. Both teens seemed calm for the most part. He noticed Jack's fists clenching at his sides. He frowned at the sign.

"We can't walk all the way from the east coast to Seaford," Jerry promised. "It can't be done. You won't let me use my other power, the car is the next best thing."

Jack shook his head. "Jerry, if I can't trust your first power. Why would I trust the second one?"

A hardened expression fell upon Jerry's face. "I'm not returning the keys."

Suddenly Jack threw his hands up in exasperation. He stomped toward the other in, he hoped, an intimidating manner. He pointed at the other sternly.

"Remember what I said that night?" Jack asked.

Jerry looked the other way.

"I said, don't you use your power again," he repeated. "Your power causes you to lose yourself. You become more concerned with yourself and less about others. There is a darkness that comes out."

"Oh, really," Jerry laughed. "That is funny especially coming from the guy who would rather let me die in an alley."

Silence blanketed the atmosphere adding to the growing tension. A few patrons emerged from the diner in the background but their curiosity didn't bother Jack. The brunette gritted his teeth at the comment. He grew tired of filtering himself for the sake of peace. It was time everyone knew exactly what he thought.

"I guess it really doesn't matter," Jack stated in an offhandish way. "We are all going to turn out bad eventually. I mean I have seen it happen before. Go ahead! Steal cars, bread, and then money. The world expects that of people like us anyway. Just feed all their stereotypes. I really don't care. Be a criminal just like your father."

Jerry's eyes widened from a mixture of confusion and shock. "My father?"

"Jack," Milton commented but the other returned to the diner.

Jerry looked toward the entrance of the eatery before returning his gaze to Milton. The red head shook his head.

"Stay right there, Jerry. I'm going to talk to Jack."

Jerry opened his mouth to say anything but nodded silently instead. He pushed Jack's buttons again. He looked at the keys in his hand. Part of him was happy for his ability to obtain the vehicle but the other side felt upset. He bit his lip and played with his fingers. He could only hope that they wouldn't leave him for real this time.

* * *

><p>Milton found Jack sitting in a booth, at the back toward the left of the diner, nursing a chocolate milkshake. The redhead wanted to point out the astronomical price of a diner shake but refrained from nagging. He knew deep down the brunette wished to selfheal with sweets. Silently he took a spot before the other.<p>

"Jack."

"Jerry is an idiot."

Milton wanted to share his own thoughts but he knew Jack needed to talk.

"Doesn't he know that some powers aren't meant to be used?"

"I don't think that is fair," Milton pointed out. "All powers have a sort of danger to them. Only the person can decide how they choose to use it. From then on it can be used to destroy or save."

Milton watched Jack raise his head to meet his eyes. There was a gut wrenching pain swimming within the depths of the brunette's eyes. Milton knew the story too well. He accidentlyread the tale off Jack's mind the day they met.

"Well – all Jerry's ideas are dumb," Jack grumbled. "I knew we should have left him in that alley or on the road."

"Jack, you don't mean that," Milton whispered. "Jerry, wouldn't have survived that fight or the walk alone."

Jack groaned and then took a long sip from his milkshake. Jerry was a hazard. He stood by the comment firmly now. He used his power whenever he wanted his way. How dumb could a person get? Jack informed him how dark and evil his power was. Didn'the care? Did he want to be consumed by darkness?

"This would be a good time, to sneak out the back," Jack suggested. "We don't have to look back Milton. You and I can go to Seaford. Jerry can land himself in jail or better yet the vultures can just pick at him."

Without out warning a sharp pain spread throughout his left shoulder. He glared at the redhead huffing angrily before him. His hand remained in the air from his attack.

"You know exactly what happens with people like us out here," Milton glared. "How dare you wish that upon anyone?"

Jack scoffed. "Traveling with him is going to get us both in trouble. We wanted a new life Milton. This right now isn't such a good start. First off his powers are immature, secondly he uses them selfishly, and third well – he doesn't care."

Milton sighed heavily. He knew Jack was speaking the truth. This would be the second time Jerry used his powers. As usual the teen barely thought of the consequence to his actions. Yet, Milton couldn't bring himself to be angry.

People with powers needed a boost. No more reprimanding and firm finger wagging. It was time for them to be accepted. Early on in life Milton decided he was going to accept everyone no matter what. He stood by his promise.

"If you want, frolic in the meadows for all I care," Jack remarked. "I was doing it better in isolation anyway. I can spare you both a few twenties but after that you are on your own."

Jack arose from the booth and watched Milton's crestfallen face. He knew he was being a jerk but he meant what he stated outside. Eventually they were all going to embrace whatever little darkness resided in them. He didn't wish to drag anyone down with him once he decided to shun all good morals.

"We choose our own path," Milton reminded. "Our past can't imprison us forever."

"Easy for you to say," Jack stated.

"Please don't do this," Milton pleaded. "We are better as a team. It may not seem like it now, but we are. You don't know this but we all need each other. Jerry needs us and we need him."

Jack laughed softly before turning toward the door. Before he could exit the volume increased on the television. An anchorwoman in a form fitting red suit came on the screen. Her facial features seemed grim as she spoke.

**"The new law extending more rights towards those with powers remains undecided as both sides argue profusely."**

"Rights!" a male, with a balding spot, laughed. "They got all the powers. There is nothing right about that. Why do they need extra protection anyway? We need extra protection."

"Henry, you are too loud," a woman, with curling blonde locks,whispered.

Both teens watched the coupled seated in the booth behind them.

"I mean," the man cackled loudly. "I say we just keep doing what we are doing now. Keep them under control. For the sake of our future generation I say focus on what truly matters, us humans."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. For a few seconds he made eye contact with the other. After the intense staring match he left the diner. Milton followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>A sigh of relief left Jerry's lips as he watched Milton and Jack leave the diner. Milton was a miracle worker when it came to taming Jack's rage. All would be well soon.<p>

"Quit following me," Jack growled. "Take the stolen car and leave me alone."

Milton reached out to Jack but was dodged instantly.

"Milton?" Jerry frowned, noticing the hostility. "Is everything alright?"

"Does it look alright?" Jack spat. "No don't answer. I know the selfish crap that is going to leave your lips already. I'm leaving. You both have fun."

"What?" Jerry questioned, his full attention on Milton.

Milton gave Jerry a look that was too familiar, fear.

They were afraid. Jerry just knew it. They were arguing because they were frightened beyond belief. Moisture collected in his eyes as he bit the inside of his cheek. He ruined everything just like before. Milton and Jack rarely argued but Jerry's arrival changed everything. He was the thick unneeded wedge between them.

"You keep saying Jerry is selfish but, Jack," Milton whispered. "What about you? You are the most knowledgeable about control. Your powers never get away from you like ours do. I'm certain with time I'll be okay but Jack what about Jerry?"

Jack paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in. He couldn't let Milton convince him again. The redhead suggested he do too much lately.

"Jerry's power," Jack said slowly. "He shouldn't use it, ever. I mean it."

"I'll help him," Milton offered. "You don't have to come near his power but please Jack. You can't go it alone. I understand you Jack. I do. I understand exactly what you are worried about. I get it but please don't run from us too. We are all trying to reach the same goal. Can't we do that together?"

He didn't want to turn around because he knew he would see the hope in Milton's eyes. Milton wanted something for people like them. Jack used to want the same thing but opinions change. Now he just wanted to start all over. All he wanted was to get to Seaford.

"Okay."

There was a hushed silence amongst them.

"Yes, I'll stay," Jack responded, shoulders slouching. "I'm still carrying my past around and – doesn't matter. You are right Milton. I can't say I can help you or Jerry perfect control but I'll try and stick around."

"Thanks."

Jack turned his attention to Jerry who stood beside the car. An expression of pain settled upon his features. A part of Jack, that didn't die before his journey, understood Jerry's pain. There were still parts of Jerry he couldn't and wouldn't understand but with the journey ahead that could change.

"I know you all hate me stealing, I do too," Jerry smiled softly. "But the car was for us. I promise. I was thinking about how we can't walk all the way. Sure the gas will cost money but we could figure it out right?"

Jack nodded softly. He walked over to the shorter teen and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "We'll take the car this once."

Jerry's grin grew. "I'll drive."

He hopped into the driver's seat eagerly.

"Go on Milton, you have the map, you should get shot gun," Jack laughed.

Milton frowned as he analyzed Jack's features. There was a softness that didn't exist before. He guessed his words sunk in. Soon Jack and Jerry would have to talk to each other if they wanted to understand each other's perspective.

The redhead took his seat up front. He unfolded the map and then gave a nod to the driver. He had an aversion to crime but for the sake of their trip he couldn't dwell on what they were doing. The most important thing was getting to Seaford. The car pulled out of the diner and toward the road. His eyes fell upon a large thick red circle surrounding the city Seaford on the map. Seaford was their hope.

If only they could get there.

* * *

><p>Whoo! Another charged chapter for you all.<p>

Hey everyone! I want to thank you for giving my story a chance. It is pretty different but I loved the idea so much. I'm interested to see what you all think of the characters and their situation. It is pretty different.

It maybe be a little confusing for the powers part so I'll explain in case you missed it. Jack, Milton, and Jerry have powers. Jerry's power is pretty clear. Milton can read minds, has telekensis, and super intelligence( hehe, get it?). Jack well I will let you guess. Interested to see what you come up with.

Anyway, my favorite scene was Jack scolding Jerry. For all you sleuths out there, if you look closely maybe you can catch why Jack left home and what he is worried about. Everyone's backstory will be revealed throughout the story. I didn't think it would be fun to give it all at once.

Special thanks to reviewer:

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed this. I was a little concerned with how different the story wasfrom the usual. It is good to see feedback. Thanks. I'm glad I'm writing for Kickin' it again too. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and story. Your awesome review inspired me to try and update a lot sooner. Thanks for the support.

Anyway, thanks again for checking out the again for taking a look at this story. The next chapter will be up at a slower pace. I had some things to figure out down the line but wanted chapter two up, so I put it out early. The next few chapters will take longer. The next chapter is an estimated 20% done. Anyway, thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed the story.

Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Three.**

A full pale moon hung in the night sky. The wide spacious highway stretched for miles before Jerry as he drove. The tranquil night lulled the passengers, Jack and Milton to sleep. For an hour or two Jerry traveled in complete silence. He softly tapped against the wheel as he maneuvered the car forward. Suddenly a thought surfaced within his mind. He glanced at the rearview mirror briefly before looking at the redhead sleeping peacefully.

Jerry opened his mouth a couple of times before finally speaking.

"I was thinking we could go to a hotel next?" Jerry announced, voice rising with each word.

Abruptly, the other occupants of the car awoke. Jack ran his fingers through his brunette locks tiredly. He peeked out the car's left back seat window and was greeted with darkness. He let out a tired yawn as he analyzed his surroundings further.

"So, is that a yes to us getting a hotel?" Jerry questioned.

"No, Jerry, we aren't going to do that," Jack stated.

"I could use a cool shower," Milton grinned, awoken by the sound of Jack's voice. "But we aren't going to be reckless about it."

Jerry continued to tap the wheel before an idea hit. "How about we work? Maybe they'll pay us? Or they could let us stay a night free."

Jack hummed lightly. "Now that sounds like a plan."

After another two hours they found a Moon Suites off of exit 80. A packed parking lot greeted them as they pulled in. The secondary parking lot was completely empty so they pointed the car in its direction. Once they arrived in the lobby, the male at the counter eyed them wearily.

"Now, Jerry, stand down," Jack warned.

Jerry pouted. "But I did so well last time."

"Luck was on your side," Jack whispered. "Besides you know you have to be careful. Something else is hiding within that ability of yours."

Jerry nodded. He knew his power could be dangerous so he allowed the insult to slide.

"Hello," Jack smiled.

"Good Evening," the man smiled. "How may I help you three fine young men?"

Milton grinned. "How much for a room?"

"A night?" the male questioned.

Jack nodded, feeling good about their situation. He glanced around the lobby. A tile floor, with intricate designs of the lunar cycle, lay beneath their feet. A dark cherry wood baby grand piano resided on their left. The entire registration counter emitted a soft glow due to hidden lighting. A large smile painted across his features. They came to the right place for their particular situation. The staff seemed friendly. Surely the hotel would aide them. If they were lucky the price could be reasonable.

"89 dollars."

Jack's mouth hung open. He never once asked his parents about the price of a hotel stay. As a child money was the least of his worries.

"Is there any way we can lower that price?" Milton asked, hoping the man could help.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the bargain market," he chuckled, voice dripping with arrogance.

Jerry's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "Oh, really, I think you may disagree."

"Jerry!" Jack hollered, hands out and ready to grab the other.

Other patrons, who walked by, stopped and stared for several minutes. Milton's cheeks colored at the scene they caused. He gently waved. The other guests lost interest and moved on. He let out a sigh of relief before returning his attention to their immediate situation.

"I'm sorry, you boys seem nice," he commented, half concerned. "And smell awful but I can't help you."

"We will wash dishes," Milton remarked.

"No we won't," Jack shouted, angered by the man's obvious attitude.

Milton glared at his companion before smiling. "Can't we speak with a manager?"

"You can but you won't."

Milton frowned at the man's outright disregard for theirproblem. The redhead knew their suggestion was possibly unreasonable but sometimes life created unbelievable circumstances. Currently, he could tell from the set of the man's eyebrows and the down turn of his lips that he was a bitter man. His brunette locks were thinning and Milton read subtle thoughts of marital problems. Quickly, he steered away from the personal information and hoped there was an ounce of generosity within the depths of the man's being.

"Come on Jack, let me take this guy down a peg," Jerry growled, eyeing the worker dressed in royal purple. "He'll be agreeing with us in no time."

"What seems to be the problem Glen?"

A rather tall fellow dressed in black slacks and a royal purple polo appeared from an office room in the back. His name tag read Richard. His bright green eyes swept over them quickly before turning to his employee.

"These strays are trying to stay here without pay," the man pointed.

"Now, Glen, you can't speak that way about potential guests."

A small smile appeared upon Milton's face. He heard nothing but genuine concern leaping from Richard. If they were lucky they may not have to actually do any hard labor.

"What do they want to do?" Richard asked.

"We will wash dishes, anything. Just give us a room please," Jerry begged.

"Dishes? You boys aren't running from home are you?"

The boys didn't reply. Richard sighed heavily before turning to Glen. He heard about teenage runaways. The world they lived in produced more and more each day. He suspected there was more to the teens than met the eye. A part of him was concerned with the wellbeing of his guests. A year ago he would have turned the troubled teens away but today was a different time.

"Give them a room, no room service, and just for tonight."

"But Richard?" Glen frowned. "We can't just give them a room, the policy."

"Yes, we can. I've seen enough news stories about runaways and their untimely demise," he roared. "I'll pay for it with my own cash. Just put them up in a room and leave them alone."

"Thank you sir," Milton smiled. "Also, you really shouldn't be guilty about a year ago."

Richard frowned. He eyed the red head carefully. His once jovial expression turned sour. He leant forward dramatically, locking eyes with the tall red head.

"Listen here," Richard narrowed his eyes. "If you put a single digit out of line I'll call the authorities. I don't know how you know about my past but I'm beginning to think your one of those things. I'm being generous now but if a single guest complains for any reason I'm throwing you boys out."

"Yes, sir," Milton sighed, saddened by the threat. "Of course we won't make a sound."

"Good. Now stop blubbering, Glen, and give these young men a key. They ought to have a hot shower."

Richard disappeared to the back. Glen hurriedly produced a key for them. Jack reached out to receive the key but Glen refused to give it to them.

"You know I'm beginning to think I know exactly what you are," he smirked. "You are bunch of waywards aren't you? That is right, a bunch of little rejects. Well just so you know I know exactly how to deal with things like you. I would hope that you don't cross me again. If you do, you'll regret it."

Jack pulled the key from the man's hand. Glen smirked before returning to other tasks. The boys trudged toward the elevator. Once they were in the safe confides of their room Jerry began to rant.

"Did you hear that Jack? Tell me why we didn't use our powers on that jerk?" Jerry shouted. "He freaking called us Waywards. You and I both know it isn't a nice word."

"The man gave us a room," Milton calmly reminded.

"The manger gave us a room," Jerry corrected. "The other guy gave us a threat."

Jack laughed bitterly. "They both threatened us. Just don't worry about it. Get in the shower Jerry. I'll shower after."

He opened his mouth to add to his previous rant but decided he missed the cool water of a shower instead. The bathroom door closed behind him. After a few seconds the sound of water running emitted from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Jack," Milton stated. "I shouldn't have pried at the man's mind. I thought it would help him out. I don't know, ease it."

Jack closed his eyes from frustration. The world still wasn't really ready for people like them.

"What did you hear?" Jack questioned.

Milton shook his head. "I prefer not to disclose it."

"Understandable. Don't worry Milton," he smiled. "We didn't have to do dishes."

Milton sighed. "I don't know Jack. Is this what we are going to be doing till we get to Seaford? Stealing cars? Living off fast food and begging for nights in a hotel?"

"Are you changing your plans on us?"

"No, Jack, I just. I guess I didn't know what I thought it would be like when I left home."

Jack sighed before giving Milton an encouraging smile. "None of us thought about what it would truly be like. But we are here now and it'll be just fine."

The shower switched off in the background.

"Take your shower," Jack pointed out.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Milton headed in after Jerry. Jack felt Jerry's gaze burning a hole in his head. He glanced at the teen who gave him a worried look.

"I'm fine Jerry," he assured.

Jerry beamed. "The shower was amazing by the way. They've got like spa setting or something."

Jack snickered "What would you know about spa settings?"

Jerry shrugged. Jack chuckled loudly before reclining in the chair. Despite the struggle of crossing the United States to California, he was beginning to feel a lot more freedom than he did back home. In Jack's book that was the most important thing.

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly for the trio as they crossed the states on their way to Seaford California. Their travels were littered with obstacles but having a vehicle helped. Odd jobs from kind and generous private business owners increased their funds modestly. They could afford one single night in a hotel without trouble. After that they sought out shelter in abandoned homes and or businesses. It wasn't a nice way to travel but it didn't matter. Their new life awaited.<p>

Jack set his arm out the window as their car sped along the open highway. In the back Jerry snored obnoxiously while Milton fiddled with the map.

"If we keep good time we should be able to get to Seaford within a week," Milton answered, analyzing the map carefully.

"Great news," Jack beamed.

Milton nodded as he leant back in the passenger's seat.

"Can you feel it Milton?"

Milton looked around him confusedly. Suddenly a knowing smile came to his features.

"We are so close," he grinned. "So close now."

"We are but, it is currently 9 am," Milton reminded. "Breakfast time."

The young teen nodded as he pulled off onto another exit. This time they found themselves standing inside of a fast food joint. Jerry ordered a sausage biscuit with a yawn. They carried their meals to the outside seating. They took in the surroundings. They spotted their car among others in the tiny parking lot. On either side of the fast food restaurant they were large clothing stores. Jack frowned as he looked down at his own tattered shirt and jeans. He knew soon they'd have to buy clothes but they had to think of their highest priority, food and water.

Once they finished throwing away the last wrapper into the trashcan they began exploring the area around them. With a car they felt they had more time to enjoy their surroundings. Ahead a short man with blond hair passed out white flyers to people strolling along. Jack and his companions casually passed the stranger.

"Hey, come to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I can teach you some sweet karate moves," the man stated, thrusting a flyer into Jack's body.

"Believe me, I don't need karate training," Jack chuckled, declining the offer politely.

"I know."

Jack paused alongside his companions. He eyed the shorter male who held a twinkle in his eyes. He turned his attention to him. Both Jerry and Milton were on either side of him. The man's smile stretched across his features. What did he mean by he knows?

"I've been waiting for you three," he grinned, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

><p>Hey Readers! How are all you lovelies today? Anyway, here is another chapter of The Waywards, a little on the shorter side but hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to thank you all for the positive feedback. It truly means a lot to see such interest in the story.<p>

Special thanks to:

**Maddyliza1234,** thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this story. Yes, I'm glad the different concept of the story drew you in. I can tell you now that Jerry has the power of persuasion, so he can make people do what he wants by his voice. Milton has the power of telekinesis and can read minds. Ask for Jack, wait and see. I'm sorry if I didn't describe their powers well within the chapters. I'll work on my description for next time. Thank you for your continued support. I truly appreciate it.

Also thank you **sarcasm is my language **for leaving a favorite and following.

Thanks to **bubblegumtree456** for following.

*standing ovation for followers and reviewers*. Again thank you all who are reading the story. Thanks for reviewing, leaving a favorite, and following. Thank you also to those just dropping by. All the positive feedback truly fuels me to continue. Since this is a short chapter I may be able to have another update very soon. It all depends. It can get busy so I'll try my best. The next update is about 50% of the way done (estimated). Thanks again everyone!

The hotel scene was my favorite to type out. What did you think about it? Feel free to comment. Thanks you all are wonderful!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Four.**

Jack felt like throwing a chair out the window. Moments after the man's explanation, he couldn't believe he allowed the detour. Beads of sweat accumulated upon his brow from the extreme warmth of the dojo. It was clear the air conditioning system was out of order.

He glanced at his companions. The other teens had to feel the same about the man's story. Unfortunately, he spotted nothing but interest in their eyes. He groaned inwardly. It would be another thirty minutes before they hit the road again.

"The future? You can see the future?" Jack asked, finally contributing to the conversation.

"Correct," the man smiled.

Jack arose. "Great, alright guys. We need to get back on the road. Nice meeting you? I think."

"Wait," Rudy hopped to his feet. "Where are you boys heading?"

Jack hesitated with his answer. After all the obstacles they faced,he treated every situation with a high level of suspicion. He carefully analyzed Rudy and decided he seem harmless enough. Although, even the most harmless person could seem dangerous. He didn't have time for additional distractions. He kept his explanation close to his heart

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rudy Gillespie," he grinned. "Now, you boys are heading somewhere but why and where?"

Jerry smiled. "Guess. You are psychic."

Rudy laughed sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he were embarrassed. He glanced around the dojo before allowing his shoulders to slump in defeat.

"I'm going to be honest with you three," he commented. "I have limitations. Even though I'm older, I have trouble truly controlling my skill. A few specialists suggested it had to do with a childhood illness I experienced – but enough about my more personal life. Sometimes I get visions of strangers searching for guidance. Most of the time my power detects future situations that are bad. For example if someone was in grave danger."

Rudy mopped up the excess sweat upon his forehead with his shirt. He noticed the teens giving him their undivided attention. He decided it was his chance to continue. He tried to place his full concentration into what he wanted to say. The task was difficult with the sauna like quality of the dojo. He knew he needed to repair the AC unit but for now the teens were his top priority.

"If you want me to sit here and predict the future, it'll take awhile," he smiled. "With control I can see an hour out. On a good day I'll see two hours into the future. If you want a few days or thirteen years, that would require a lot more of me. Believe me I've tried. Sent me to the hospital. It wasn't pretty and neither was the bill."

Jack remained standing. Personally, he had no time for fortune tellers. He would take his chances with his unknown future. For right now they needed to redirect their attention to the long journey ahead. Rudy seemed genuinely nice, he guessed. Unfortunately, he had terrible timing.

"We are heading to Seaford, California," Jerry exclaimed. "It is going to be our new home."

All three teens watched a look of fright appear upon Rudy'sface. After a few seconds he regained his composure but his displeasure was still evident. They watched him try and fail to give them a carefree grin.

"No, you don't want to go there."

"I don't understand," Milton commented. "What is wrong with Seaford? Many like us travel there."

Rudy sighed. "Boys, I understand. I know you must feel forgotten, misunderstood, and neglected but I'm telling you now Seaford is not the answer."

Jack let out a bark of laughter. "I walked miles. I wouldn't waste my time for anything less than the answer."

"I get it. I grew up in a time where people like us didn't stand a chance when it came to the government. Everyone was hiding," Rudy smiled sadly. "My brother and I were devastated by how things were going on around us. My brother became so angry that – well, these times are brighter. A little more accepting."

Rudy gave them another bright smile before arising.

"You had or have a brother?" Milton questioned carefully.

"Have."

"I'm sorry," Milton stated cryptically.

"It is okay," Rudy replied. "My brother and I drifted apart a long time ago. He is very dangerous now."

Jerry bit his lip before opening his mouth. "What is his power?"

He wanted to answer but shook his head instead. "How would you boys like to stay with me before you head out?"

"No thanks," Jack responded.

Rudy frowned. "Hey, we are all in this together. I try to help all the young people, with powers, as best as I can. See a lot of them from time to time."

"Whoa! Really that sounds –, "Jerry exclaimed but Jack interrupted.

Jack shook his head. "Well, we don't need your help. Jerry, Milton, we are going now."

Jerry frowned deeply as he arose. He didn't understand why they were rejecting the shorter male's offer. Weren't they in need of a place? Why were they walking away from a good opportunity? He tried to study Jack's face but the answers were unclear.

"Jack," Milton called out, stopping the brunette from heading out the door. "We could use showers. Maybe a hot meal. Then we'll go to Seaford without any distractions."

Jack gritted his teeth. He knew he would regret traveling in a group.

"Fine. We'll have one meal, shower, and then sleep."

Milton let out a sigh of relief. He then turned to Rudy who frowned at their little argument. He gave the other a reassuring smile. He was happy to know someone as kind as Rudy existed. Their journey had been so hard. Receiving help from a stranger was a very refreshing concept to him.

"Where do you live?" Milton asked cheerfully.

Rudy grinned. He gestured toward the back where he parked his car. He had one last chance to save the boys.

* * *

><p>Rudy didn't have many guests in his long life of renting an apartment. Despite this, he still found that the label, excellent host, fit him. The next morning he was eager to treat the young teens to a hearty breakfast.<p>

Living alone gave him an ample amount of time to perfect his cooking. As he flipped pancakes in a single pan he wondered what else he could make. Suddenly, he heard the sound of feet walking along the floor.

"Whoo!" a voice shrieked. "Pancakes!"

A tiny smile painted across the elder male's face. It felt nice having other people in his place. Years ago he had a roommate. They enjoyed each other's company, as much as any siblings could. Sadly, their private opinions got in the way. Rudy sighed heavily at the memory. He had to reel in his emotions. The breakfast was an important first step he needed to take.

"This is too much," Milton smiled. "You really didn't need to go to all the trouble. We could have gotten something on our way."

The elder male waved the statement aside. He set a hefty plate of pancakes to the table alongside bacon and eggs.

"Wow! This tastes like a breakfast for champions!" Jerry exclaimed through mouthfuls of eggs and bacon. "Thanks! At least now when we run out of money I can remember what food tastes like."

The brunette sent his elbow into the soft flesh of Jerry's side. There was a grunt accompanied with a choke. Jack smiled at their host. He surveyed the simple yet powerful breakfast display. He never imagined a stranger would take them in. It was unheard of these days.

"Thanks for all of this," Jack responded sincerely after his meal. "How can we ever repay you?"

A laugh escaped their host's lips. He gave them a warm smile before giving the teens a very serious expression. He crossed his fingers and set his clasped hands upon the tiny kitchen table. He scanned their faces and then he began to speak again.

"I do require a payment of 100 dollars."

"Oh," Jerry commented, he spat out a lump of something. "I didn't eat that. Can it be fifty?"

Jack eyed the unidentifiable mush and frowned. "We are sorry about him."

"Don't worry guys, I'm joking," Rudy beamed. "Just a little breakfast humor."

Jerry let out a sigh of relief. "Great because we aren't really making money. The money Milton stole from his mom is basically gone. I think Jack may still have some money though, if you still need it."

Rudy eyed the teen before giving the boys a winning smile. "No, really I don't require anything of the green nature. Actually, I want you all to stay here with me. What do you think?"

He watched different expressions flash across their faces. He expected the mixed emotions. Rudy just fed them, so he imagined they were feeling grateful. They were in a nice shelter away from the unpredictable elements of the outside. He guessed they were conflicted. Rudy could only hope they thought seriously about his offer.

"We will be out of your hair by this afternoon," Jack stated firmly as he glanced at his companions.

"Didn't you hear my offer? You don't have to run across the world anymore."

Jack groaned as he wiped his right hand down his face. "We aren't running. We are traveling to Seaford."

"You don't have to go there. Honestly, Seaford isn't what you think it is."

There wasn't a response. He watched Jack arise from the table and begin to clear the plates. Rudy reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Why do you want us to stay with you?" Jack demanded. "What do you possibly have to offer?"

"Jack," Milton remarked.

He disappeared down the hall without a word.

"Seaford has been our goal since we all met," Milton explained. "We've all been ostracized in life. We just want to feel accepted."

Rudy sighed. "I accept you as you are."

Milton smiled softly. "Thanks."

He watched as the other teens arose. The elder male frowned deeply. He could already feel his plan slipping through his fingers.

* * *

><p>The early afternoon crept upon Jack suddenly. He shared a laugh with his companions and their newest friend Rudy. Despite the recent tension between them they were able to go back to normal easily. His reaction to Rudy earlier seemed distant and ridiculous.<p>

They didn't have luggage packed with them. All they had was a tiny pack that Milton brought from home. With the car, that Jerry unfortunately stole, they could make better time than on foot or bus. Jack was very optimistic and couldn't help but showcase his feelings to his companions as they once again sat at the kitchen table.

After their lunch they headed to the door. All four males silently stood. Rudy sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his was it. His last chance to bring the boys back from what could be a terrible mistake. One last chance.

"I can't get you to change your mind?"

"No," Jack commented.

The other boys agreed.

"What is wrong with Seaford?" Jerry asked, hoping for an answer this time.

"Well," Rudy bit his lip, as he carefully worded his response. "In Seaford they accept the powers but they don't accept the people with the powers."

Jerry nodded in understanding but then leant over to Jack. "What is he talking about?"

Jack shrugged as he looked to Milton. Milton wrestled with the statement but was too grateful for their two meals to care.

The boys thanked Rudy profusely for all he did in such a short amount of time. Rudy was overcome with so much sadness as the young fresh faces wished him the best. He reached out and grabbed the nearest shirt sleeve. Jerry glanced down at the hold on him.

"Let me chaperone your event."

Jack bid Rudy a farewell before ushering the others toward the door. "Really, we don't need any supervision. We've been fine without an adult."

"Hey, I'm an adult," Jerry remarked.

"Barely," Milton smirked.

Rudy sighed heavily. "I really think you should reconsider going to Seaford."

"I think you should consider minding your own freaking business," Jack growled.

Milton watched an expression of hurt fall across Rudy's face. Only the redhead knew Jack's pain. It would be a while before the brunette shared anything with Jerry or any other new stranger. Part of him wished Rudy would accompany them. The other part of him shunned the idea. He left his parents behind. It would be counterproductive having Rudy tag along.

"Look, I get that you still don't trust me. A few pancakes won't change that."

"Changed it for me," Jerry remarked. "Whoo!"

"Shut up Jerry," Jack spat. "We are leaving Rudy. Thanks but no thanks."

Jack pushed the door open and then headed out leaving the others behind. Milton sighed heavily before opening his mouth.

"Thanks again Rudy. Good luck with the dojo cover up."

Rudy's mouth hung open a gape. "Wait, how did you know it was a cover up?"

Milton tapped his forehead before grinning. "I know. Maybe we will run into you later."

He too disappeared out the door leaving a perplexed Jerry behind. He turned to Rudy.

"I know Jack is angry," Jerry commented. "But, honestly. I think you should come with us. We really don't have enough money. You are real nice and understand us."

Rudy gave the young teen a warm smile. "It is okay. It looks like your leader isn't too pleased."

"Leader? He isn't our leader – oh okay maybe he acts like it most of the time. You know, he didn't like me in the group either," Jerry stated. "I think I grew on him. Or he was tired of resisting. I'm not sure. I don't really know why he gets angry like that but I'm not going to bother him."

A soft silence spread throughout the apartment. Rudy gave the youth a firm nod before grabbing his emergency bag. He watched the youth's brows rise to his hairline. He took one look around his apartment. He would leave a message for the landlord. It was very important that he accompanied the boys. His visions were never wrong. They needed his help whether they knew it or not.

"Sometimes you have to be ready to leave it all behind," Rudy said, noticing Jerry's confused look. "I'm always ready."

The two headed out the door leaving Rudy's apartment behind.

* * *

><p>A large smiled stretched across Jerry's face despite the hard glare Jack sent his way. He knew the other teen would hate him but he made the right decision. After all, they were in over their heads. For weeks they scraped by on the little funds they had. They sacrificed breakfast, lunch, and sometimes dinner to save funds for the next day. It was time they stopped living that way.<p>

The discovery of a stolen car sent Rudy into a whirl of panic. He decided on sending the car to a remote area in hopes that the police would be curious of its appearance. Hopefully, they wouldn't tie the stolen car back to them. Afterwards, they continued on their way to Seaford. The sun was just setting on the horizon.

"Get some sleep boys," he suggested. "I know you drove a long distance. I'll take over."

Jack grunted as a reply.

"Thanks," Milton grinned.

"I know we made the right choice," Jerry yawned as he too drifted off to sleep.

A pleasant humming slipped from between Rudy's lips. Heglanced at the rear view mirror. The three teens were comfortably settled in the back seat of his car. His heart swelled at their state of vulnerability. He couldn't let these young teens brave a new city alone.

"Don't worry boys," Rudy whispered. "You'll be safe with me I promise. I won't let Seaford change you."

* * *

><p>Hey lovelies! How is it going? Here is another update! I was so inspired by the positive feedback. This was another short chapter. I decided to leave it on a nice friendly note. Wow, the views are climbing! I'm excited by all the new readers! Thanks again.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Memory**, thanks for the review. Will Kim Eddie and the others be in the story? Well, I can definitely tell you Kim will be in the story…now will Eddie? You'll have to continue reading to see (wink*wink*). Thanks for the support.

**t****alktothehand, thanks** for the review. I'm glad you love this story. Also I'm glad you think this is cool. I've always wanted to write a story with powers. Yes, Kim will be in the story, it may be a few more chapters (but only a few) before she appears, so if you keep reading I promise she will be there. Again I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234, thanks for** the review. I'm glad you enjoy the story so much. Puts a smile on my face to see that. Yes, you caught on that the person was Rudy. Then again he was passing out flyers for his dojo so, Ha-ha. Yes, how will he be a part of their story? You'll have to continue reading to see. Thanks for the support!

**Thanks Maddyliza1234** for the follow and the favorite, I truly appreciate it!

Alright! Chapter four is done. A special update for you all! What do you think about Rudy's character in this and his concern for the boys? Also, now you know a bit about this magical place Seaford. What do you think? I'm just curious to see what you all say. Stay tuned the next chapter is, well pretty wild!

Anyway, thanks to all those who review, follow, and favorite. I truly appreciate the support. It inspires me to continue and update sooner (when possible). Also, I like to thank those just stopping by to read *gives everyone a standing ovation* .You all are the best! The next chapter update is 25% of the way done (estimated). Thanks again everyone!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Five.**

The tranquility of the night covered the travelers like a comforting blanket. Milton rested against the soft cushion of the back seat. He allowed his mind to wander as he watched Rudy maneuver the car into the right lane.

Seaford was only a few hours away. He was thrilled by the idea. Despite the distance of their destination, the redhead knew it would be rest. Pitch black darkness surrounded them on all sides. He let out a relaxed yawn before suggesting they exit.

The glow of the lobby lights directed Rudy's car toward the entrance. He parked the car in the only empty spot available. He glanced around himself before waking his fellow travelers. After a few failed attempts Jack and Jerry awoke. He smiled softly at their sleepiness.

"Milton suggested we rest up for the night," Rudy commented,stifling a yawn. "It is 7:30 pm. It is a little early but I know I need some sleep."

The boys nodded in agreement before following Rudy out of the car. They entered the lobby where they were greeted by a petite female. Bright red locks framed a pale pink face. Her warm smile greeted them as they approached the check in counter.

"Hello," she beamed. "Checking in?"

"Yes," Rudy replied, discussing the hotel room rate.

While they talked about the rate for a single stay, the boys talked amongst each other. Jerry decided the wait was a little boring. He stood on the tip of his toes before completely leaving the ground. For a few seconds he hovered as Jack and Milton spoke excitedly about Seaford. He grinned brightly at his control. He almost wished to rub the moment in Jack's face. Abruptly, he found himself rising. He reached an uncomfortable height from the ground.

"Jerry," Milton frowned, watching the teen's uncontrolled power. "What are you doing?"

Jerry shook his head before whispering an almost inaudible 'help'. He watched Milton subtly lift his right arm up. His right palm faced him. The older teen felt an invisible hold on his body. He watched the concentration in Milton's eyes as he slowly found his way to the ground again.

"Milton I –," he began, gratitude seeping from his form.

"What are you doing?" Jack hissed, eyeing the teen now back on the ground. "Were you seriously hovering? Flying? Here of all places?"

Milton sighed. "I handled it Jack."

"What if someone saw," Jack growled, watching as other guests looked at them for a split second. "We aren't in Seaford yet."

"Jack is right Jerry," Milton frowned, messaging his temples. "We have to be careful until Seaford. You have to think about all of us."

Jerry opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted by Rudy waving the room key in the air. He gave his companions an apologetic look before turning his direction toward their room. He passed the female employee who eyed him closely. Her heavy glare changed as soon as he looked back. It was a strange interaction but he pushed the thought aside. He was ready for sleep.

* * *

><p>"This is really too much," Milton shared, eyeing the hotel room. "This place looks like it cost a fortune."<p>

Milton fully believed Rudy was a necessary addition to their team. It was the wisest choice they ever made. They didn't have to excessively worry about funds or have to calculate the ever changing daily budget. The worry of financial need no longer hung over their head like a dark cloud.

Rudy glanced from his cellular device. A large smile found its way to his face.

"Oh, good," Rudy remarked. "They've done nicely then. You almost can't notice the stains in the carpet. Got to love imitation five start hotels.

For a moment Milton scrunched his nose as the stains in the carpet became more visible. He had no problems with less expensive hotels but the unidentifiable stains worried him. He shivered visibly before heading into the shower next. Rudy laughed at his concern.

"Rudy, this is our last hotel stay before Seaford," Jerry remarked. "How about room service?"

"I don't see why not, what are you craving?"

"Everything."

Rudy chuckled. "I'm not made of money. You'll have to choose."

Jerry pouted before looking at the leather bound menu. "Oh, I'll go with a burger and fries

"What about you Jack?" Rudy asked. "Anything catch your eye?"

Jack moved his attention from towel drying his hair. "Are youplanning to follow us around Seaford?"

"Hm, that isn't something on the menu," Rudy stated with a grin.

"Jack will have what I'm having," Jerry suggested. "I'm very observant."

Jack groaned. "I won't have anything you have. And you are everything but observant."

"Alright, play nice," Rudy stated. "Once we get to Seaford, I'll get you boys some new clothes. You've been wearing, I guess, a few items for a few weeks now?"

Jerry nodded. "We could only spare a few dollars for some thrift shop items. We threw away what we couldn't wear any longer. Food seemed more important. Most of the money went towardeating."

"Understandable."

After Milton left the shower the menu circled around before returning to Rudy. They made the call and waited patiently for their meal. They stated an hour to two hour wait but they were fine with the length.

"So, we will get jobs as soon as we get to Seaford," Milton announced, and then began mental calculations. "The average cost of living varies depending on how much we wish to spend on living quarters and food, but if we get a pretty decent place and budget with food we should be fine."

"Another food budget?" Jerry pouted.

"Don't worry, not for too long," Jack smiled, the first genuine sign of happiness since Rudy.

A frowned descended upon Milton's features as he noticed the distant look on Rudy's face. He watched Rudy grip his knees. His eyes averted from left to right. Milton headed over to the elder male and knelt beside the sofa chair he sat in. He analyzed Rudy's furrowed brows, thin lipped expression, and his suddenly dilated pupils.

"What is going on?" Jerry frowned.

"Rudy is having a vision I think," Milton remarked. "I tried to see the vision but his mind is so jumbled. I can't decipher a thing."

This would be the first time he saw Rudy at work. If this was his state during a vision, it was a pretty vulnerable position. He was amongst people that had no ill intentions for him, which was great. The redhead shuddered to think what a stranger would do to Rudy in his unresponsive state. Time passed. Rudy remained unresponsive. A knock on the door alerted Milton's attention.

"Whoo! Room service!"

The male delivering their food grinned before wishing them a good meal. The younger teens laughed as Jerry shuffled in place.

"Don't eat that!" Rudy gasped, leaping from his once unresponsive state.

"Rudy?" Milton frowned, setting his sandwich down.

Jack shrugged before grabbing a fry. He didn't understand Rudy's concern. He was too ravenous to ponder on the strange behavior. Before he could eat, Rudy leapt from his spot and shoved Jack's plate to the ground. The worn out and used carpet cushioned the fall of the porcelain plate.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jack exclaimed.

"What is that?" Milton shouted, pointing at the ground.

Black thick sludge leaked from the fallen hamburger. Jerry glanced at his own untouched meal and placed it to the side. Milton mirrored his action. They shoved all the food items out of the way.

"Poison," Rudy panted from his position on the floor. "They poisoned everything."

Rudy took a deep breathe in and out. His leap across the hotel room was dramatic, he'll admit it. Unfortunately the situation was delicate. He had to act instantly in order to save the teens' lives. If that meant making a fool of himself, he would.

"What? Why poison?" Jerry frowned.

Jack eyed the dark sludge that manifested from the once delectable looking dish.

"They know what we are, that is why," Jack laughed bitterly. "To them this was the easiest way to exterminate us."

"But," Jerry frowned, confusion settled in his eyes. "I don't understand. We didn't do anything."

"We didn't have to," Rudy frowned. "I'm sorry. I usually come out of my visions faster than that. I haven't rested well in a while. When I'm low on energy, I hinder my own power."

Milton glanced at his perfectly crafted sandwich. The illusion of taste was all there before him. One bite and they would have died.

"You saved us," Milton sighed. "I couldn't even read anything from the server's mind."

Rudy laughed. "He didn't know. In my vision the kitchen staff did it. They don't have to tell their servers anything."

Rudy ran his fingers through his short locks. His pounding heart calmed considerably but he still felt a little on edge. He winced at the thought of the alternate outcome to the situation. The mere thought of the outcome brought moisture to his eyes. This was what he feared about the journey. The world just wasn't ready for them, despite what the verbal war in politics implicated.

"Speaking of poison, I don't think it'd be wise staying here after that. We are checking out now."

Jack arose first. His usual demeanor of distrust disappeared instantly. He gave Rudy a firm nod of approval before turning to his companions. They too nodded at Rudy.

"We don't have anything but take the towels. Also grab the little soaps," Rudy advised. "They owe us more but at this point I'll settle for the Kleenex in the bathroom. Hurry!"

All four males left their keys in the room and locked the door behind them. The poisoned food continued to leak its deathly sludge.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe we nearly died by food," Jerry commented. "I don't believe this. All this time we ate on the road. Why haven't they tried anything?"<p>

Rudy pulled the car out onto the highway. He looked to Jerry who sat in the passenger's seat.

"Too public," Rudy commented. "Business would decline if their patrons watched a bunch of teens being poisoned."

Jerry nodded but still felt weary about food until they reached Seaford. Carefully Rudy turned a dial on the car radio. Areporter's voice filled the medium sized vehicle.

_Reports of another uprising has swept the nation. More factions arise across the United States. It has been confirmed that the culprit behind the unrest was a man known by the name of Ty. Police enforcement state he is at the top most wanted list._

Milton leant forward from his position in the back seat. He narrowed his eyes ahead.

"It is people like that well – they cause problems for the rest of us," Milton remarked, shaking a fist at the radio.

A heavy sigh left Rudy's lips. "He could never rest like me. He was always the restless type."

"What are you talking about Rudy?" Jerry questioned.

"The man they talked about on the radio – It is my brother."

Jack abruptly sat up higher. Even as a young preteen he heard a lot about Ty in the papers, the television, and the radio. The FBI tried and failed to hunt him down. All he ever heard was the victim's perspective. All spoke of the same horrors. Only a handful here and there survived to share their information.

"Then you can turn him in," Jerry pointed out.

"We drifted. I wouldn't be able to tell you where he is even if I wanted," Rudy remarked, turning the dial to the off position. "I'll turn this off if you all don't mind."

Milton frowned. He could hear the warring emotions in Rudy's head. He battled hopelessly against the memories of his past. He knew how much the other hurt because of his brother.

"Try to get some sleep boys," Rudy remarked. "We will be making one last rest stop before Seaford. I'm going to need some sleep myself. I didn't plan to drive through the night."

The sounds of snoring filled his ears. He smiled warmly. An hour passed in tranquil silence.

* * *

><p>A buzzing excitement fluttered within Jack's chest. A large smile stretched across his face as the bright colored welcome sign greeted him. He began calling out to the travelers within the back seat.<p>

"Would you look at that," Rudy announced.

The large Welcome to Seaford sign brightened all spirits except Rudy's.

"We made it finally," Milton grinned. "We went through all the walking, all the budgets, and the battles but we are here."

Jerry hooted from joy. "Whoo!"

More cheering filled the car. Jack pulled onto the correct road leading to the city of Seaford. Despite the obstacles, they made it. A large grin painted across Jack's face. They could finally breathe easily.

* * *

><p>Hey Lovelies! Here is another chapter for you! Wow! The journey to Seaford was quite dangerous! But now there are here! What awaits them? You'll have to continue reading to find out. Anyway, thanks for all the positive feedback. The viewer count is climbing! Thanks.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the story. Yes, Rudy is coming with them. Will they meet Kim in Seaford? You'll just have to wait and see. I'll try and get the update out as soon as I can. Thanks for the support.

**Alleykat12**, thanks for the review. I'm glad to hear this is your new favorite story! I enjoy putting the chapters together. You'll have to wait and see about Kim. Thanks for the support.

**talktothehand**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, I liked writing Rudy's character. And thanks, I'm glad you think Jerry is hilarious. Ha-ha, I tried to think about how he was in the show. Good to know it worked out. And yes Jack's past is unclear so you will have to continue reading to find out why he acts the way he does. You are welcome for the update. I won't forget I promise. Thanks for the support.

Thanks **writer207** for following the story!

Again I want to thank the reviewers, followers, and those who leave favorites! I'm amazed and thrilled to see the feedback. It truly inspires me to keep the story going! Also I would like to thank those just stopping by to read. Thanks again everyone!

**Fun** **fact**: Yes, Jerry has the power of flight. Also the powers the main characters have these powers for a reason. See if you can guess why. I'll give you a hint(personality).

Now, the next chapter is 50% of the way done (estimated). I may be able to update a little sooner but we will just have to see. Again thanks so much for the feedback.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Six.**

Kim's family seemed picture perfect. The citizens of Seaford labeled them as the 'ideal' family. There weren't any ugly secrets hiding within their pristine family walls – or at least none the family were embarrassed by. The extra attention bothered her. Every day she felt like she was underneath a microscope. They had little to no privacy but it didn't bother her parents. Her mother was a well-known educator and her father well – he was the mayor.

"Have a nice day at school, dear," her mother stated, placing a kiss to her left cheek.

"Mom, it isn't like you aren't going to see me soon."

Her mother gave her a bright grin as she ran her fingers through her long flowing blonde locks. Tiny wrinkles crept along the sides of her eyes, telling stories of the past. Mrs. Crawford was a beautiful woman and could often be seen setting the newest trend amongst the women of Seaford.

"Of course, but please do be careful," her mother urged.

She rolled her eyes. It was the same old song and dance. Every morning her mother sent her to school with the same tired old worried look. Yes, their town was open more to those with powers but there was nothing to worry about. She was a second degree black belt. She could defend herself.

"Your mother is right," her father stated, at the kitchen table. "Those waywards always cause trouble. We've done a lot for them too. They are ungrateful. It is really inhuman the way they behave."

She pulled her backpack onto her shoulders before giving her father a hug. "Please don't use that word."

"What word?" the elder male questioned, eyeing his daughter. "Oh, that word. Please don't tell me you still find it offensive. If you must know, the White House deemed the term politically correct."

The blonde gave her father a look. "What? They are wayward. Just like the official definition says, they are the opposite of what is expected of beings that are humans. I can't say any of them are going in the 'right' direction. I surely can't say their powers are desirable."

Her frown deepened. "You are the mayor of one of the few cities that accept powers. You clearly hate people with are they here?"

A clear smirk painted across his features. "Now, Kimmy you already know that answer."

"Alright, no cryptic statements at the table. Kim, school now,"her mother stated, pointing toward the door.

She turned on her heel and headed out the door. Instantly the bright sun rays of the morning warmed her face. From a distance she spotted Taylor, her best friend, walking up the sidewalk. She waved half enthusiastically. Once Taylor finally arrived, she frowned at Kim's facial expression.

"You look upset," Taylor pointed at the down turn of her lips. "What did your father, the mayor, say this time?"

She sighed heavily. "He called people with powers waywards again. I told him not to. Can you believe him? It is wrong."

They exited the street they lived on and headed out into the bustling streets of Seaford. They tried to quicken their pace so they wouldn't be late for school. The bus never came to their neighborhood. Their neighborhood was considered too close for transportation. Oddly, they didn't fight it.

On either side shops advertised false product promises. Vendors eagerly waved food items in the air hoping a hungry customer would stop by. She waved at a few familiar faces while trying to keep up with her friend. Cars honked their horns and pedestrians ignored the noise.

"Only you and a few others at our school are bothered by that word, all of them human," she chuckled. "Not even the power folk speak up. Honestly, I don't think it is too bad. Better than what I hear some of our class mates whisper behind their backs."

They walked up a tiny hill and took a right turn at the Seaford Aquarium. A male danced around in a large shark suit. He sang happily about the great ticket deals. She giggled at his funky fresh moves before focusing on her journey to school.

Abruptly, the ground rumbled beneath her. A loud clap followed by the sound of glass shattering filled the atmosphere. The pungent scent of smoke drifted toward Kim's nose. A few citizens ran past them. Instinctively she grabbed Taylor's hand. Her eyes quickly scanned their immediate area for a temporary shelter.

"It is Steve again," Taylor spoke over the noise.

The scent of burnt rubber and smoke intensified. Both girls spotted a nearby coffee shop and abandoned the outside immediately. The warmth of the coffee house greeted them. A female barista twirled her hair between her fingers before eyeing them at the door. She looked beyond them, her face scrunched from understanding.

The coffee house shook aggressively. Coffee liquid leapt from mugs. A large fireball of orange and dark embers formed before the open window before disappearing. A few patrons ignored the phenomenon and went on enjoying their morning brew. After all, it was a normal day in Seaford. Even the obtrusiveexplosions were normal.

"Particularly bad today," an older man commented.

Kim gave the elder male a grin as she waited out the chaos. Yes, the explosions were significantly worse today. She looked to Taylor who watched the outside closely.

"Heard Steve is turning seventeen soon," Taylor shared. "He isn't happy about what comes with it."

Kim frowned. She knew exactly what happened to a teenaged powered citizen in Seaford. Everyone in Seaford knew exactly what happened when one turned seventeen. Often outbursts from the powered teens, during the age transition, were expected.

"Anyway, this is why they are considered wayward and not us," Taylor pointed. "That boy right there, that isn't normal or doesn't care who he could hurt."

Steven was a surprisingly lanky teen who wore large baggy sweatshirts and baggy pants. Light dirty block locks framed a warm pink oval face. He often could be seen hanging out with a few of his other power wielding friends. She analyzed the determined set of the boy's shoulders. He enjoyed his power, despite the destruction.

"If the explosions get any wilder he'll be arrested again," Taylor promised. "And there are the cops right now. And they are spraying him with some kind of fire extinguisher and now he is in the cop car – yep, like I expected."

"Bad example, not everyone is like Steve," Kim stated, opening the door and heading out into polluted outside. "What about Gabrielle? She isn't bad."

Kim covered her nose with her sleeve. Taylor mirrored her same action. They tried to continue their conversation despite how muffled their words sounded.

"You mean the siren?" Taylor frowned.

"Don't call her that. She hardly causes sailors to crash."

"Yes, but she caused the entire football team to charge the stadium," Taylor reminded. "Remember Friday's game?"

Kim bit her lip as she tried to come up with another good example. "Eddie."

"Eddie? He has a power?" Taylor asked.

Kim shoved her friend as she giggled. "No really when did this happen?"

Kim shook her head. Sometimes Taylor missed important events in the city. She often wondered what she was up to while life was happening. She stopped before the familiar structure of Seaford High school. Despite the explosions she could tell it was going to be a boring day.

"If Eddie has a power he doesn't use it."

"Are you still hung up on that? Why don't you ask him? He is coming toward us."

Eddie was another close friend of Kim's. She met him when he first moved to Seaford three years ago. He was cornered by the meatheads of the human wrestling team his first day. They decided to pick on him as soon as he entered their halls. She was lucky she was just on her way to History at the time. The rest was history, filed under how their friendship began.

"Kim," Eddie greeted, out of breath.

"Why are you running?"

Eddie laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I angered half of the baseball team."

Kim groaned. "Eddie, you remember what your mom said. You got your power like a year ago. It isn't strong yet."

"Alright, I just was trying to cool my drink okay," he promised. "I can't help it if Chad wanted to steal my beverage. He really should start getting his own stuff."

"Chad? Beverage?" Taylor questioned. "Wait! You have a power that involves cooling drinks?"

Eddie raised a single brow. "Where has she been?"

"Hey, sometimes I disappear. I would like to be filled in."

Eddie smiled proudly, resting his fists on his hips like a superhero. An invisible cape flew from his neck.

"I have the power to freeze things," he beamed, and then frowned. "Mostly small things, like drinks, or melting ice-cream. Maybe if I'm nervous."

"Oh no, Eddie you didn't," Kim sighed.

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, they are still thawing by the fountain. You know the spot all the popular kids hang out."

Kim giggled. She knew the spot well, often she had been asked to the spot by a few of her classmates. She knew it was because of her status as the mayor's daughter so she always declined. She preferred hanging out with Eddie and Taylor any day.

"How mad were they?" Kim asked.

"Furious," Eddie smiled. "I'm afraid to go anywhere alone."

"Why are you smiling?" Taylor asked.

Eddie threw up his arms in excitement. "Didn't you hear me? I can freeze things. If I practice maybe I could make my own backyard ice rink. We all could skate on it. Wouldn't that be awesome? I think it would, even though I'm terrible at ice skating but it'll be fun watching you both skate."

Kim smiled warmly as she threw an arm around Eddie's shoulder. This was why she adored Eddie, his heart was golden. He didn't let Seaford change his attitude about himself like some of the powered teens. She worried silently that the boy's sweet smile would turn to a scowl a few years down the road. No, she wouldn't allow it. Eddie still held this whimsical hope for humanity, despite humanity thinking the opposite of people like him. Eddie staying the same meant the world to her.

The obnoxious ring of the bell nearly shattered all the eardrums in the hall.

"Time for class," Eddie announced.

Taylor nodded. "Hopefully we can get a seat at lunch before those snobs get to eat."

"Ah, you mean Claire and Lindsey," Kim glared. "The infamous royalty."

"Bingo," Taylor smiled. "See you at lunch. You coming Eddie?"

Eddie nodded as he accompanied the other girl to their shared class. Before Kim could ponder their friendship any longer shenoticed the time. Yes, today was going to be an ordinary day indeed.

* * *

><p>The baseball team never got their revenge. Kim guessed they were more concerned with Eddie's newfound power. Although, it seemed the ice attack had been all a misunderstanding, an accident. She laughed softly to herself as she headed out the double doors of the school. Chattering students exited alongside her, signaling the official end of another school day. She shielded her eyes against the blinding sunlight. Her nice pair of sun glasses lay forgotten in a drawer at home.<p>

"I'm surprised Eddie got away," Taylor stated, sidestepping two girls sitting on the bottom steps. "I was certain the baseball team would put him on their list after the incident."

Kim grinned. "It was an accident Taylor. Really there was no reason for them to be extremely angry. Eddie didn't know what he was doing. His powers aren't under control."

Taylor nodded softly as she pondered on the statement. Kim was correct but she had witnessed enough fights because a powered student accidentally used their powers. A heavy sigh left her lips as they continued on the short journey home. She hoped for a detour but unfortunately her heavy backpack told her otherwise. Homework was the first priority.

"Hey, wait up!"

Both girls whirled around and spotted Eddie running up to them at a busy intersection. They waited patiently for the signal to lead them across the crosswalk. Kim waved enthusiastically at her friend.

"Great, caught up," he beamed. "Heading home?"

"I want ice cream, but yeah we are heading home," Taylor shared. "You normally don't take this way. You live in the other direction, don't you?"

Eddied took a moment to catch his breath before nodding. "I'm actually going to get some pizza with my tutor."

"Ah," Taylor smiled. "Sounds fun?"

Eddied nodded. "I don't have to pay."

Loud knocking sounds drifted toward their ears. In the city of Seaford all pedestrian signals emitted an obnoxious knocking sound. It ensured the individuals never missed their chance to walk. It was ingenious at first but it only increased the noise of the streets.

"Do you think there will still be a fall dance this year?" Taylor questioned as she walked across the crosswalk. "Parents always think the teenagers are too vulnerable at a dance. They are all afraid."

"Not that black dragons rumor again," Kim snickered.

"Hey, they are scary," Eddie pointed out. "I've heard they've got the worst powers out there."

"Well, they never bothered me," Kim smiled. "Like they really could. Second degree black belt power right here people!"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

Abruptly Eddie paused. Both girls watched him look toward an alley they passed. Slowly they reversed their motion and stood beside the shorter teen.

"Did you see something?" Taylor asked.

Eddie bit his lip before taking off down the alleyway. Taylor looked to Kim before running after the boy. Without warning he began to pick up his speed and then make a fast right turn into another opening in the alleyway.

Once they finally arrived in the new dank and smelly alley they were perplexed. Their friend was nowhere to be seen. Ahead was a large brick wall. Both friends looked to each other, searching for an answer on the other's face. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Where did he go?" Kim asked.

"Looking for me?"

The girls turned on their heel and spotted Eddie standing at the mouth of the alley. His arms crossed over his chest as he gave the two an uncharacteristic cocky grin. A light breeze picked up a few stray pieces of garbage, sending it swirling in a mini tornado around Eddie's feet.

"Eddie? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Kim," Eddie shook his head. "I prefer the name Carson."

"What?"

Without warning the rounded head of their good friend began to morph. A once short stature began to stretch into a taller frame. Long brunette locks sprouted and pulled back into a ponytail. Soon standing before them was a teenaged boy wearing a red and black tee shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Shape shifter," Taylor whispered.

"Good job," Carson smirked, clapping for the girls. "Most people think they've lost their mind."

"What have you done with Eddie?" Kim growled.

"Oh, nothing," Carson remarked, walking further into the tiny alley. "Did see him from afar though. I'll have to thank him for letting me borrow his face. Although, he will never know I did."

Taylor moved back. She grabbed onto Kim's wrist but her friend broke their contact instantly.

"I'm not cowering, Taylor," Kim remarked, shooting her friend an intense look. "All he can do is transform."

"Almost true, but I won't need to change a thing to end you," he smirked.

He sped into the cave with unimaginable speed. Kim's eyes widened as the first fist nearly made contact. She quickly dodged to the right avoiding another fist. Exhaustion nearly swept her away as the movements increased to an inhuman speed. She was shocked she could keep up. A foot met her midsection ending her spree of success. She fell backwards and then skidded a few inches along the alley ground on her backside. She winced at her scraped palms.

"Ah, the mayor's daughter," Carson spoke, voice dripping with venom. "How pretty. How pathetic. All alone."

Alone, Kim thought as she glanced around her. Had Taylor left her already? Taylor, her best friend since pre-k, abandoned her in alley with a teen who had some kind of vendetta.

"You know, I never liked the mayor or Seaford," he stated. "I especially hate you but I guess that is just by association. Unfair but life is just like that, you know? Now, hold still."

She scooted along the floor before her back hit the brick wall. She arose to her feet and dodged a kick aimed at her head. The foot nailed the wall behind her, sending tiny bits of debris to the ground. He wasn't any stronger than her, just fast. His speed was his advantage but her obvious skill was hers. She set her weight onto her left foot as she gave a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him back a couple inches.

"That is it," he spat.

Her eyes widened as he came running wildly toward her. The alley was too small for her to dramatically leap out of the way without serious self-injury. She squared her shoulders and got into a fight stance but suddenly there was a loud grunt. She glanced ahead and noticed Carson clutching his midsection. His breathing came in short gasps but before he could attack again he winced. His right hand held his left shoulder.

"Show yourself," he wheezed.

Kim watched Carson's eyes avert frantically from left to right. He failed at catching what he thought attacked him. When he deemed the coast clear, she saw a familiar grin fall upon his features.

"Alone at last," he laughed darkly.

Without warning Carson's head jutted backward. Just before he dropped to the ground his eyes crossed. There was a medium sized thudding sound as he met the floor. Kim's eyes grew wider as she too began scanning her surroundings. There was something else in the alley with her.

"Kim."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she leapt toward the sky. The sound of a giggle filled the air. Anger grew within her chest as she spun on her heels. Her eyes grew wider at the sight of Taylor smiling. Her best friend's once nicely combed locks were in a state of disarray. Tiny droplets of sweat settled on her forehead but she was happy nonetheless.

"Where did you go?" she demanded. "I mean I had it handled up until he unlocked faster than the speed of light running and – wait I never even saw you leave. How did you get past him and me?"

A nervous laughed drifted from her friend's lips. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it is better I show you."

Suddenly, Taylor disappeared. Kim frowned as she glanced around the alley for her absent friend. Despite watching her disappear before her eyes she couldn't understand it. A few seconds later Taylor reappeared just behind her.

"What are you doing? What is this?"

"Kim, I'm not like you," she confessed. "I have a power. I can become invisible."

She eyed her friend suspiciously. Her eyes carefully analyzed her friend's lips. Any twitch or motion would let her know it was all a joke. Yet the serious expression never changed.

"Oh my gosh," Kim backed away slowly. "But, when? How?"

"Since I was five."

"Five? We were friends then."

She nodded softly, confirming Kim's suspicions.

"You've been lying to me?" Kim frowned, hurt evident in her voice. "Why? You know I'm not like the other humans. Why lie to me?"

"I was five, Kim," Taylor laughed sadly as she paced the alley. "One day I was playing hide and seek and no one could find me. I thought I was a ghost. I was so scared."

Kim recalled the memory. Taylor went missing for three days. No one could find her. It was a devastating blow for the family but after the third day she reappeared crying in her kitchen. She couldn't explain where she disappeared too.

"I was in my house the entire time, Kim," Taylor explained. "I couldn't even let anyone know I was there. They couldn't hear me. It wasn't until I got older, that I realized my powers were immature. I literally became a ghost but as I mastered it I was able to communicate with others while invisible. It took my grandfather's wise training but now look at me."

Kim smiled softly watching her friend disappear and reappear within seconds.

"Wow that is –," Kim began.

"I hate it."

"What? Why?"

Taylor shook her head as she turned her direction to the opening in the alley. "We should go. I think that guy is going to get up soon. I really didn't punch him as hard."

They took the familiar path back to their neighbor. Silence enveloped them as they tracked along empty sidewalks toward their homes. All the while Kim thought. She pondered and wondered. Taylor had powers yet she spoke so badly about people with powers.

"You called power people waywards this morning but – you have powers," Kim pointed out.

"All a part of the illusion," She stated bitterly. "If people don't know, I can live a normal life."

"But how?" Kim frowned. "Everyone in Seaford know about all the powers. Do your parents know?"

"They consider it a gift," She chuckled as if the mere thought were too hilarious.

"You saved me," Kim whispered. "I think it is a gift."

Taylor paused at the four way stop by her house. She gave Kim a soft look before turning her attention to the crashing ocean waves beyond them. Seaford, California was truly a beautifulcity. It was unfortunate that the city had their own problems too.

"Kim, I'm seventeen now," she stated, voice wavering. "I'm scared about what they'll do to me."

Kim's heart clenched within her chest. She pulled her friend into a hug. She patted her back.

"I'm never going to leave you alone, okay?" Kim promised. "We will get through this together."

Taylor nodded softly pulling away from Kim's warm embrace.

"They don't know Kim," Taylor answered her question. "We never told anyone. We were supposed to but we never did."

Kim understood. She would hold onto Taylor's secret. Seaford wasn't going to take her away. Not if she could help it.

* * *

><p>Hey wonderfuls! Surprise! A back to back update for you! I didn't know if I'd be able to get to it but for you all, I said I can do it. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. It is a thank you for all the awesome support. The views continue to climb. I'm so thrilled. Thanks again!<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**LoveJackKim**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. An amazing writer? Oh wow! Thanks. I only do my best. Well the chapter above answers your question but yes she is in the story. Thanks for the support.

**Talktothehead**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, the poisoning part wasn't supposed to be funny but the end of the scene was. Rudy did tell them to take all the complementary stuff from the bathroom and even some not so complementary stuff. So that was probably what made it funny but if not…then I don't know. Ha-ha. You are fine for laughing. Everyone will look at it differently. I'm glad you enjoyed the update. Thanks for the support

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. Oh poison indeed. No the black dragons didn't poison. The hotel staff doesn't like people with powers so they get the kitchen staff to get rid of them by poisoning their food (dark I know). Keep reading though to see if the black dragons make an appearance. You never know. Thanks for the support.

Alright, the story is taking off. Kim was introduced in the chapter. This is one of my favorite chapters because so much is happening in the city and some of the people shrug it aside. The city of Seaford? Hm…interesting.

Ha-ha, anyway thanks again everyone for reviewing, following, leaving favorites, and reading. It truly means a lot! Thanks so much. Feel free to let me know what you think about the city Seaford, the powers, and Carson? Yes that Carson from the episode New Jack City. If anyone can guess why Carson has that power you'll win **1,000** cyber cookies (not real cookies). Like I said before I assigned all the powers for a reason. Thanks again everyone!

The next chapter is 20% of the way done (estimated).

Until Next chapter

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Seven.**

The large 'Welcome to Seaford' sign loomed above them as Jack drove underneath. A large grin fell upon his features. All their struggles finally led them to Seaford, California. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about the extreme hate of humans.

Up ahead the two lane road parted into six lanes. Six rectangular guard stations, with large windows, lay ahead. Men and women,in bright yellow and black uniform, sat within the posts. They patiently waited for oncoming travelers, comforted by their air conditioned environments.

Jack pulled the car toward a guard post ahead. On the left a man slid his door open. Jack rolled down the window. A sunny smile greeted him instantly. He was shocked by the friendliness but he shrugged the thought aside.

"Where you heading?" the young man asked, sporting a tiny silver loop upon his lip.

"Seaford," Jack remarked, finding the question odd.

"Of course, state your business."

Jack frowned deeply. His companions within the car all glanced at each other before Rudy reluctantly rolled his own window down.

"Moving in."

"State your status," the man stated formally. "Powered or non-powered."

Jerry frowned at the question. "Why does it matter?"

"Jerry," Milton hushed.

"All powers," Jack answered.

Surprisingly, an even larger smile fell across the man's lips. He did a little dance that the occupants of the car found amusing. He flushed deeply before turning to the audience of his dance moves.

"I apologize, we are so excited to have you all," he beamed. "Honestly, we are tired of seeing vans of just humans. You'll be the first with powers in well six months."

Rudy frowned at the little piece of information. If Seaford was such a lovely place why hadn't they received anymore powered folk? He bit his lip at the creeping worry crawling into his mind. He knew he was accompanying the teens for a reason.

"Alright, now all you need to do is find the registration office," he stated, producing a map from his tiny station. "If you keep to this straight road and then make a right on Berry St. The street will change to Berth lane. After, you make a left on Valley Ave. You should be fine. If not the map is wonderful help."

Milton beamed. "I'm great with maps."

The man let out a laugh. "Is that a power?"

"No, at least I'm not certain," Milton replied.

The man nodded in an understanding way. "Well welcome to Seaford. Our town is glad to have you."

The tiny bar rose slowly in the air. As they car moved forward, Rudy promised he could hear the man call them all 'suckers'. He shook the thought from his head immediately.

* * *

><p>The registration office was right where the guide told them. After making a right on Berry St, they were greeted by lush trees dotting the road on either side. Once they emerged from the road they found themselves in a bustling city with large skyscrapers sweeping the heavens. A few pedestrians walked along sidewalks toward their destinations.<p>

Station Avenue appeared and Jack veered left. A large clearing with an average one story building greeted them. Despite the height of the building, its importance was very clear. A large black marble sign sat to the right of the building.

"Seaford Registration Office," Rudy read. "I don't understand why we need to be registered."

No one seemed to hear his concerns. The car parked and they stepped out. All three males rushed into the building. A male with pale white skin greeted them from behind a receptionist desk. He spoke heatedly on the phone before ending the call abruptly.

"Sorry for that, may I help you?" he smiled, running pale long fingers through dirty blonde locks.

"We are here to register," Milton responded.

The male, with the nametag reading Eric, eyes lit up like the fourth of July. Milton chuckled at the excitement upon the other's face. This would be the second time they were greeted with such warmth and hospitality.

"Ah, yes, welcome!" he greeted, handing out paperwork.

Before the boys could sign, Rudy grabbed the papers. He scanned them briefly before glancing at the receptionist.

"Why do you need to know my power?"

The man smiled warmly. "As a city that accepts all powers we like to cater to specific powers the best we can. We offer training in all kinds of disciplines. Also, if the power requires special attention medically, we like to know."

"Really you care that much about people with powers?" Rudy asked carefully.

"We do."

All four males glanced at a young man with warm brown skin and just as warm brown eyes. He wore a two piece navy blue suit. A charming grin fell upon his features at the sight of the small gathering of people. He offered a hand to the obvious guardian and was refused. He continued smiling just the same.

"My name is Rod Clark," he said. "I'm the main supervisor here at the registration office. Any further concerns are usually relayed to me. I apologize for interrupting but I wanted to share a brief history of Seaford with you."

Jerry let out a bored yawn. He just wanted to have something to eat and possibly explore. He didn't come to Seaford to learn about Seaford.

"Seaford has a rich history but what you are most interested inus the more recent changes," he grinned. "Our current mayor was an extraordinary man before he got into office. He was himself a congressman but wanted to further his representation of California and Seaford by being the mayor. Before office he spoke at many city meetings. He fought hard for his ideas, one being, more care for those with powers."

Rudy's eyes widened. There was a mayor that cared for people like them? He scoffed at the thought.

"He suggested the registration initiative at a very young age," he continued. "Well long story short, all peoples with powers are registered. It is in their best interest."

Milton reached out and shook the man's hand. "We are happy to be here Mr. Clark."

"We are glad to have you –?"

"Milton, Milton Krupnick."

"Ah," he smiled. "Pleasure, now just complete the forms and you'll receive your housing."

"Wait you are giving us a sweet pad?" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yes, all utility bills and rent are covered," Rod grinned as he handed over the key to Rudy.

Rudy flipped the tiny golden key within his palm repeatedly. As a wise guardian he knew not to trust any sweet gifts before knowing the catch. He gave the male a bright grin before he ran over the many questions he wished to ask.

"What do you expect of the boys and me?" Rudy asked seriously.

Rod glanced at them before clasping his hands together in seriousness. "We just want you all to be a part of our society, fully and completely. Whether it be work or community activities. We want you to feel at home here."

The statement seemed genuine in delivery but Rudy was still very skeptical. He opened his mouth to spout more questions but Rod moved on to the next important topic.

"Ah, you boys are seventeen and eighteen," he smiled grinning at the teens. "Strong and filled with life. A perfect age I always say."

Jerry beamed. "Yes, well, I've been told I'm perfect."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks Mr. Clark."

"Again the pleasure is mine."

Mr. Clark disappeared within his office. Milton watched the man close the door. There was something hiding beneath that smile. Strangely, Milton couldn't read anything. It was as if the man were shielding his thoughts. He stored the memory away for later. It was time for their new start. He followed the others out of the registration office. The sun shined brightly upon them.

* * *

><p>News of the newcomers to Seaford spread like a wild fire. Kim couldn't cross a street or enter a shop without hearing about their new guests. She shook her head as she passed another small group of people chatting about the travelers. She bid her best friend a farewell. Taylor had a detour on their usual route back home. She promised a fellow classmate a project meeting session. Sadly, they had to part ways early.<p>

While she traversed the familiar roads, the sound of a child's voice drifted toward her ears. Up ahead was her next door neighbor, an eight year old boy, named Sam. She frowned slightly as she approached. She only could imagine the type of trouble he was in.

"Kim!"

She chuckled as she caught an armful of the boy. Their embrace lasted only a few seconds before they broke apart. She took a few steps back to analyze the youth closely. Every time she saw him she checked for bruises. She never stopped worrying because of an incident in the past.

"Hey Sam," she smiled warmly. "What are you doing out here? It is almost late afternoon. You should be home now."

The young brunette rolled his eyes. "I was just speaking with Thomas."

She glanced from the young boy. She spotted a red head, sporting distressed jeans and a flannel shirt, leaning against a wall. His arms were crossed from clear annoyance but she ignored it. Thomas sat at the back of her history class, fourth period. He could manipulate time but could never spare a second for someone like her. Kim never minded the outright dislike. Again, she knew how difficult being a powered teen could be.

"He wouldn't stop pestering me about the new powers," Thomas groaned. "Can't you keep him out of trouble?"

Kim frowned eyeing the disgruntled teen. "I'm only a babysitter on the weekends, Thomas."

Thomas shrugged. "Don't care. That kid is always in the way."

"All I did was ask about the new heroes," Sam grinned. "He was being a jerk about it."

Kim laughed nervously. She watched the older boy's brows rise in question. Without warning he turned on his heel and headed down the hill. She shook her head before turning back to the bright eager smile of Sam. Sam was an interesting kid. He was obsessed with the different powers in Seaford, much to his parents' dismay. Other general topics never truly piqued his interest like powers.

"I'm going to meet them," Sam stated, drawing Kim back into the conversation.

She smiled softly, giving the boy her infamous look.

"I am," Sam confirmed. "I'm going to meet them. No one has seen their powers in action but I want to. I haven't seen the black dragons either but I'm going to as well."

"I don't know if that is a good idea. You shouldn't go looking for trouble," she warned. "Anyway, let's walk the rest of the way back together. No reason for you to be way out here this late."

A pout painted across the young boy's face. Kim smiled warmly. They began the long trek down a hill and toward their neighborhood. Once they arrived, she turned to the young boy and patted his head. She watched him frown the injustice against his hair.

"I'm going to meet them," Sam reminded.

Kim giggled. "Of course, have a good evening. Let your parents know I have a pretty clear schedule for the rest of the week and weekend."

Sam shook his head. "I don't need a babysitter."

The tiny brunette darted toward his house before disappearing through the door. Kim headed toward her own home, adjacent to Sam's. Within her room her mind wandered to the new guests of Seaford. She didn't know much about the new people yet.

There have been many stories but until she heard the truth she wouldn't speculate. She sighed heavily. She wished she could tell the boys to turn around and leave Seaford for good. Unfortunately, all she could do was hope they'll be okay.

* * *

><p>"Our place was literally the best!" Jerry announced as they left their new apartment complex.<p>

Jack had to admit he didn't except just a nice place. He assumed the complexes would be average. He was shocked by the courtyard, the fountain, and the large comfortable living space. It was strange that the apartment complex was free. Was this also a part of the famed law that the young pre-mayor came up with? It was oddly generous for a human. There was a chance he wasn't human at all. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Now guys, I'm not so sure about this free pass."

"Rudy, you are just trying to rain on our parade," Jerry stated. "We have a sweet new space and now we are going to eat."

"I think this would be the perfect opportunity to seek employment," Milton suggested.

"Milton is right," Jack smiled. "We can't lean on Rudy forever."

"No, please lean on me," Rudy urged. "I enjoy being here with you boys. I don't like being here but I meant what I said about watching your backs. This city is rubbing me the wrong way already."

Rudy sighed as the teens walked ahead of him. They each talked animatedly about Seaford. He knew there was something about the town. He never had the chance to investigate himself but now that he was here he knew exactly what to do.

The apartment complex was placed conveniently in the hustle and bustle of Seaford. They took a thirty minute walk to the nearest food establishment. During their brief stay in their new apartment they heard much about their oncoming destination, Falafel Phil's. Many of their new neighbors spoke highly of the owner but nothing of the food.

Soon they were greeted by two large fixtures extending into the sky. Between the two fixtures a large sign reading 'Seaford Mall' invited them into the lively shopping center. A few more frequent shoppers casually walked past them and between the two fixtures.

A few teen girls giggled as they walked past them. Jerry sent one of the girls a wink and began to slowly trail behind but felt a force holding him in place. He glanced at Milton who gave him a stern look before lifting his power.

"Look, this is a new city," Milton stated. "I think we should explore and learn about this place as much as we can but we have to be careful too."

"You aren't worried like Rudy, are you?" Jerry laughed.

"No, I just think it is always good to put your best foot forward."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Where are we going again?"

Jack chuckled lightly as he threw a companionable arm around the shorter teen's shoulders.

"You are terrible at listening," he smirked.

Jerry shrugged.

Finally they arrived a Falafel Phil's where a few other patrons sat chatting and sampling the food. Standing behind the counter was a man with a large excited grin upon his features. They watched him come from around the counter and head toward them.

"Ah, yes, you are new to Seaford?" he stated, shaking everyone's hand.

"Yes, we are," Rudy smiled while Phil continued shaking his hand.

"How did you know? And do we get a discount?" Jerry asked, already sniffing out the food.

Phil let out a laugh. He glanced at the newcomers. He decided he liked them already. He led them toward the cashier where he instructed one of the teens behind the counter to assist.

"My name is Phil," he greeted. "I own Falafel Phil's. You will enjoy my food, yes. And then you shall all be friends with the Phil's and Phil."

Milton snickered at the liveliness of the owner. It was nice to see such shining faces. At first it was a little discomforting. On the east coast he rarely received a kind word from the general public. He got used to it and vowed to change their minds. Here,he didn't have to fight for anything.

"What do you recommend?" Rudy asked, glancing at the menu.

"Hm," Phil pondered. "For newcomers, my famous falafel balls."

"Alright, four orders of your famous falafel balls and drinks."

Jerry's eyes widened with excitement. He received his food and dashed for an open booth. The others followed slowly behind. Without a cue he began to dig into his meal. A mixture of flavors danced upon his tongue. It was interesting. He wasn't quite sure whether or not the taste was good but he was hungry.

"Did anyone think that handshake was a little greasy?" Milton commented as he poked at his food.

Rudy chewed slowly as he surveyed the scenery of the restaurant. It was a very high traffic kind of place. He began to understand the chatter of the people at the apartment complex. Phil's was a nice place to eat.

"I don't care," Jerry remarked, pausing between bites. "I was so hungry."

Before he could fork his last Falafel a goat head appeared. He glanced at the new guest with a frown. He knew he wasn't hallucinating. The creature nudged its nose against the tiny paper tray. A tiny noise escaped the creature.

"Hey little guy," Jerry waved.

"Is that a goat?" Jack frowned, finishing up his meal.

"Hi my name is Jerry," Jerry smiled.

Abruptly, an entire nose landed within Jerry's tray. The goat sniffed at the last circular treat before taking a large bite out of the paper. The creature moved back on its hooves leaving a half bitten tray and no Falafel behind.

"Whoa goat!" he pouted. "That was mine."

"Tootsie," Phil bellowed, meeting the goat at their table. "I'm so sorry. I told her the food is for the customer. Tootsie if it is on their plate you can't eat it."

The goat chewed happily before shaking her head in disagreement.

"You have a pet goat?" Jerry asked, eyeing the thief.

Phil placed a hand to his chest in shock. He shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

"Tootsie isn't a pet she is family! Now Tootsie apologize to him. He is new to Seaford. We treat all our new citizens well."

Jerry watched Tootsie slowly move toward him. He felt the weight of a head laying upon his lap. He grinned brightly as he lightly pet its nose. The goat continued resting her head upon Jerry's lap.

"She likes you. Good," Phil beamed. "I have a good feeling about you all. Right Tootsie?"

A happy baa sound left the goat's lips.

"That is funny, it is like the goat understands you," Jerry smiled.

Phil looked at the newcomers at the table. A large smile fell across his lips.

"You are very new," the man announced. "Just like the people of Seaford say. I am just like you all."

"What do you mean?" Milton questioned.

"I speak to animals," he smiled proudly.

Milton would have laughed in disbelief but it made perfect sense. Every time Phil spoke the goat responded in a way that showcased more than just basic recognition of Phil's voice. Phil and Tootsie understood each other. It was an interesting power he wouldn't mind seeing in all different realms, with a variety of animals.

"Yes, I often invite the birds in after hours," Phil chuckled. "You can imagine their stories. Tootsie and I always laugh so hard. Well, again nice meeting you. Thanks for coming to Falafel Phil's. Come back real soon. Like for dinner!"

Phil headed behind the counter and greeted the others customers just as jovially as he did them.

"Isn't that strange that he knew we had powers already?" Rudy stated, watching Phil dance the Falafel jig. "We never told him anything personal."

"Despite the size of Seaford, maybe they are very close," Milton suggested.

Rudy nodded softly. "Alright, boys you all need to get somenew clothes."

The teens were a little less enthusiastic about shopping but they knew it was a necessity.

"Before we go, give me one second," Milton rushed back into the restaurant and then returned. "I asked for applications but he said he trusted us already. We are hired. He said we can complete paperwork later. We start tomorrow."

Jerry nodded. "Phil is cool."

Rudy sighed as he watched the teens describe their excitement for their new life. Unfortunately, he knew something was on the horizon.

* * *

><p>In the distance the sun slowly set, bidding the day goodbye. Jack sat comfortably upon the front steps to their apartment building, C. Before he could fully enjoy the tranquil silence of his surroundings, the familiar obnoxious prattling of Jerry could be heard.<p>

He sighed heavily giving his calm quiet time a mental farewell. Suddenly another figure joined him on the steps. He felt the weight of an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack turned to his right. A bright carefree smile greeted him. He won't admit it to Jerry but his presence was becoming less annoying. No, he wouldn't let the older teen know.

"Jerry."

"Ah, watching the sunset," Jerry remarked. "How boring of you."

"Guys, we should really get some sleep," another voice stated. "Phil wants us there by 8 am sharp."

Jerry let out an exaggerated groan. He gave Milton a facial expression of immense displeasure as he removed his arm from Jack's shoulders. He wasn't a morning person and he didn't realize the job required his presence before noon. Maybe he could get out of the job.

"I know what you are thinking," Milton chuckled, arms crossed. "No, you can't get out of this job. You owe Jack and me money – mostly Jack. We have been feeding you for a while."

Jerry pouted heavily, eyes turned toward a direction on his right. He knew the redhead would hold the debt over his head. How was he supposed to know he needed money? He really had no time to think about money when he left home.

"Jerry, Milton is right," Jack smirked, patting Jerry upon the back as he stood up. "You need to work off your debt."

"Fine, only because Phil is cool," Jerry pointed out. "And talks to animals."

A small smile appeared upon Jack's face. Often he thought about heading out on his own. Seaford was a big city. He was certain he could take residence elsewhere but he had grown somewhat use to Jerry and Milton. Leaving them seemed like a silly idea now.

"Alright, let's listen to Milton," Jack yawned, stretching his arms as he walked toward a glass door.

All three males headed toward the glass door to their apartment building. They laughed and chatted about their new job the next morning. Once they reached the top, the glass door illuminated from the indoor lights. The apartment complex was a phenomenal spectacle at night.

"Jack, Jerry, wait," Milton called out.

Jack turned his attention to Milton. He watched a look of concern flit across the redhead's face. Soon after an expression of fear replaced the concern. He watched Milton search his surroundings before turning back toward the medium sized stone steps. He took the steps two at a time to the bottom.

"Milton!" Jack hollered, running after the male.

Jerry took off into a sprint after the taller teens. He watched them weave between the other apartment buildings before emerging within the once bustling town square of Seaford. A few couples and individuals walked along peacefully as the sun continued setting. When Milton finally stopped, Jerry caught up with them.

"What is going on? Why are we running?" Jerry gasped, his hands upon his knees. "Is this some kind of weird game I don't know about?"

"Quiet Jerry," Milton hissed.

"Milton, what is going on?" Jack questioned.

"I heard the thoughts of some young boy," he stated. "I think someone is in trouble. We have to see what the problem is."

Jack's features hardened, instantly disliking the piece of information. "The kid's thoughts can get as loud as they want. I'm not helping him."

Jack turned his body toward the opposite direction. He told them time and again, he never bothered with saving people. He wasn't about to force himself to do something he didn't want to do.

The world didn't need a superhero.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Well the boys are finally in the famed town Seaford. Yeah! I enjoyed writing this chapter. The feedback has been so amazing! It truly is amazing to see the story views climb. Brings a smile to my face.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Guest**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you are so excited about the story! Will Kim have powers? Unfortunately, no. But she does play a very important role in the story. Again, I'm glad you enjoy the story. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. No, Kim doesn't have powers but she has a big role to play. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yes, I enjoyed writing the scene with Carson. Do Jack and Kim meet soon? Yes. Sorry if the update may be a little late. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support.

**Talktothehand**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint you with Kim not having powers. Kim does have a big part to play in the story though. Besides, Kim doesn't need powers to be awesome, especially in this story. I'm glad you still enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the support.

Thanks **Elevate08** for leaving a favorite. I truly appreciate it!

Alright everyone the story is moving along. Now I'll leave you with some questions to think about. What is Rudy so worried about? Why do you think they really have to register? Do you think it is normal that the town already knows their powers? Enough of question corner. I hope you enjoyed the story. My favorite part was Phil and Sam!

Anyway, the next chapter update will be soon. I'm 40% of the way done (estimated).

Lastly, I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, leaving a favorite, and following the story. It truly means a lot to see feedback! Thanks again everyone! You all are the best.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Eight.**

A calm breeze, carrying a sound of desperation, swept past the three boys. After a few seconds of stillness, Jack began to walk away. He ignored the guilt clawing within his stomach. Besides, he made sure his feelings about heroism were explicitly clear to Milton. He no longer believed in lending a helping hand, especially for humans.

Jack decided to take shelter in their apartment. The storm would pass whether he participated or not. An unsettled feeling took residence within his heart but he could live with the churning in his stomach. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist. He met a pair of wide eyes and down turned lips. He watched Jerry's head tilt to the side as he looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" Jerry questioned.

"Whoever is in trouble will get themselves out of it," Jack said.

"But, Milton says it's a kid."

Jack ripped his arm from Jerry's grip. "It doesn't bother me."

Jack paused at his own words. He sounded like a true monster. Despite his warring emotions, he kept his back turned toward his companions. He didn't want to see the looks upon their faces. It was time for him to walk away.

"Wait," Milton bit his lip. "I heard other guys, Jack. I think there are many of them and he is just a boy. He needs us. I know you are scared –"

"Scared?" Jack let out an uncontrolled bark of laughter. "I never said I was scared."

"You thought it," Milton commented.

Jack's shoulders slouched. "It is an undeserving human."

Milton sighed heavily as he moved closer to the brunette. He placed a hand upon his right shoulder.

"The humans may not understand us or like us but this one boy doesn't deserve to feel the full wrath of your anger. He is eight years old Jack."

"Milton," Jack began, voice wavering. "You and I both know we aren't cut out for this. None of us are. I stopped putting on a pretend cape years ago."

"I know," Milton stated. "This isn't pretend. This is a little boy's life."

Jack turned to face the others. He watched Milton's lips twitch, transforming into a hopeful smile. Careful eyes scanned miles of side walk behind him. His heart pounded in his ears as he watched a few shop lights flicker. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Soon darkness would cover Seaford.

"Please Jack, we can't help him without you."

There was another young cry from the alley they stood by.

"Your power has improved since we began this journey," Jack tiredly, eyeing the redhead. "You can read minds further away now."

Milton smiled warmly. He knew Jack was onboard. He didn't have to speak a word of explanation. He gave his friend a pat upon the back before storming down the alley to their right.

* * *

><p>"Get behind me," Jack commanded. "I don't want you using your power."<p>

Jerry opened his mouth to protest but Jack's glare told him otherwise. He nodded and followed the brunette into the alleyway. He closed his mouth. It wouldn't be wise to argue in such a tense atmosphere. There were more important things to do.

As they ran down the alley, they were greeted by a dead end. Up ahead four teen boys stood in a line. The varying heights of the teens covered the victim from sight. Milton hid behind a silver trash can. Jack watched him place a finger to his lips. Jerry and Jack joined him behind the trash can.

"Humans?" Jack asked, glancing at the teens from around the can.

"No."

The piece of information interested Jerry. Since their arrival in Seaford the only outward display of powers was Phil. Everyone else seemed to be in hiding or less showy with their abilities. It was an odd sight in a town so accepting of powers.

"What do we do?" Jerry questioned, knowing his role well. "I mean what are you both going to do?"

Jack bit his lip. "I want you to stay behind this can. Only use your powers if you absolutely have to. Actually, don't use them at all. "

He nodded, despite the bitterness he felt.

"Milton?" Jack asked.

"They are just toying with the kid now. Perfect time for us to get their attention."

Jack nodded. "Good."

Both teens emerged from behind the trash can. Jack shot Jerry another warning look before turning his attention toward the line of teens. He nodded to Milton who opened his mouth to announce their presence.

"Leave that boy alone."

One of the shorter teens began to laugh, his shoulders moving up and down with each dark chuckle. Without warning all teens turned, blocking the view of the little boy. The shorter male smirked brightly. He took a few steps toward the two.

"Kai?" Jack questioned. "Milton that is my cousin."

Milton wasn't surprised. He picked up the thought from the other's mind. The other three boys were just as menacing. A tall curly haired male glared at them from Kai's left. Another male with brunette locks pulled back into a ponytail eyed them evilly. Lastly, a shorter brunette got into a fighting stance.

"Carson, why don't you do the honors first?" Kai stated, arms crossed. "Everyone else pick your new friend."

"Jack, there are four of them," Milton whispered. "We can't go up against them. We need Jerry."

"No," Jack spat. "Jerry wouldn't be any help."

Milton huffed. "Jack, I thought the strange grudge you have against Jerry was over."

Jack growled. "It isn't a grudge anymore. He doesn't know how to use that power. He will get in the way."

Before they could continue arguing, a growl caught their attention. Abruptly, Carson hunched over. His limbs and bones reconfigured into a four legged position. His fangs became sharper as a large grey wolf replaced the teen.

For a few seconds Jack's heart pounded within his chest. Despite the change, he got into a fighting position. Suddenly the creature took off toward them at an unimaginable speed. The large grey animal leapt into the sky before dumping its full weight upon Jack. Razor sharp claws swiped at him but Jack dodged. Maybe we are in over our head, he thought.

He chased the scary thought from his mind. Instead of worrying, he shot a fist into the soft underbelly, effectively distracting the creature. He delivered additional knee thrusts to the furry stomach. Without warning the creature's body moved from him and met contact with the brick wall to their left.

"I've got the shape shifter," Milton remarked, palms out. "Get to the kid."

Jack nodded. He took off toward the three remaining teens. His curiosity increased. After nearly meeting his end by wolf attack he wondered what the others offered to the group. His attention focused on his cousin, Kai. He hadn't seen the smug face of the jerk in a long while. He launched a fist that the shorter teen caught. Easily, Jack kneed Kai in the midsection. The shorter teen moved back a few inches.

"Wow, Jack," Kai smirked, dodging fists and kicks. "I see you are well."

"I'm doing better now that I'm away from home," Jack remarked, sending a roundhouse kick to Kai's head.

Kai knocked the foot from his head before it made contact. Jack lost balance and found himself hitting the ground with a harsh thud. He arose slightly disoriented from the fall. Bruised elbows and scraped hands were the least of his worries. He needed to get the scared little boy away from the deranged teens.

"I see you've been perfecting your skill," Jack commented, coming back to his feet quickly.

"I have to show this hopeless bunch how things should be done," Kai stated. "I am the leader after all."

"You a leader?" Jack chuckled. "Very funny."

He grabbed Kai's wrist and spun him around, in what one would call a famous wrestling move. He remembered the exact moment he witnessed the technique. He never forgot how to do it afterwards. Kai nearly met the brick wall ahead but Jack watched him spin out of harm's way.

"Jack!" Milton shrieked. "I can't control my power!"

Instantly, his thoughts redirected to Milton. Jack analyzed the new change in the fight between Milton and the shape shifter, Carson. The grey wolf growled viciously as he lay his full body upon Milton. The redhead struggled helplessly underneath the ferocious animal. Before he could run to Milton, a kick landed upon his back. He grunted as he met the ground once again. He rolled his body out of Kai's striking range.

"Give up, cousin," Kai smirked. "You are punk. You aren't going to get the kid out of this one."

Jack gritted his teeth. "I don't give up easily."

He landed a kick upon Kai's face.

* * *

><p>Milton was in over his head. He successfully removed the beast from his body but he knew the battle was far from won. The pain overwhelmed him but he pushed it aside. The wolf barred its fangs at him. The redhead's mouth went dry.<p>

"Hey Carson!" Jerry screamed. "Don't move."

The beast snarled aggressively at them but didn't move.

"Lovely thing when he isn't a jerk, eh Milton?" Jerry commented.

Milton breathed in and out slowly. He remained motionless, jaw dropping at the sight of Jerry. Jack was wrong about the elder teen. He had more control of his powers than he expected. Before he could open his mouth to say thanks, he reminded himself he needed to get to the boy. He bolted toward where the boy sat leaving Jerry alone with the frozen wolf.

He reached the boy but unfortunately faced two teens guarding the youth. The curly haired male gave Milton a menacing glare. Milton gulped. His fighting skills weren't as well developed but he knew he had to try. He sent a punch at the curly haired male. Unfortunately, he found himself falling forward and landing in a heap before the wall. Confusion settled within his mind as he glanced back. There standing before him was a transparent figure.

"You can phase through thing," Milton gasped.

The male smirked as he returned to his normal form.

"Here, Frank," the other teen shouted, getting his companion's attention. "Get the boy!"

Milton watched another boy push the kid toward Frank. While holding the boy, Frank pushed his back through the wall. Before he disappeared Milton grabbed a fist full of the child's red tee-shirt. All three boys disappeared through the wall not a piece of brick sticking to their clothing.

He could hear the other teen's annoyed shout from the other side of the wall. A few strands of light penetrated the darkness surrounding them. Brown packages lay scattered upon the ground. Milton guessed they were in a basement. He spotted Frank holding the boy by the wrist.

"You don't want to continue this Frank. You can phase through things but I could lift you right off the ground."

Frank chuckled. "No you can't. I saw you struggling with Carson. Besides, I know how to fight."

He left the kid and lunged at Milton. They struggled upon the ground as the boy stood soundlessly watching.

* * *

><p>"You aren't going to win, Jack," Kai asked, eyes narrowed. "Frank has the boy and your friend is no match. We have more power on our side."<p>

Jack growled inwardly. Memories of Kai and Jack growing up began to intrude his mind. At one point in time, they had almost been friendly. He pushed away the useless images and continued the fight. Kai truly had improved since they last met. He never imagined he be fighting his cousin. He shoved a fist into the other's midsection. A grunt drifted from the shorter teen's lips.

"Just let go of the boy, Kai," Jack stated, blocking a punch. "What do you need him for anyway?"

"Nothing really," Kai remarked. "Just a human in the wrong place at the right time, for us at least."

Abruptly, the curly haired male from before emerged from the brick wall. He landed upon his back, eyes unfocused. He let out a groan of pain as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jack frowned slightly at the sight of the teen. Had he just reappeared through the wall? Where was Milton and the boy? Before he could further his pondering, a surprise kick to the midsection caught him off guard. He released a displeased noise before falling to his knees.

"So, punk," Kai ordered. "I suggest you leave us alone."

Jack struggled to his feet. He swept the ground with his extended right leg sending Kai to his back. Both males groaned as they faced each other.

"I figured this would happen," Rudy replied sadly. "Have I missed anything?"

They all turned to the mouth of the alley where a familiar man stood.

A tiny smiled appeared upon Jack's face.

* * *

><p>Milton held the youth's face between his hands as he assessed the youth for injuries. The redhead may not be certified but he read enough literature on first aid to know what to do. There were a few scrapes and bruises on the kid. He carefully avoided any sudden jostling of the youth in case of any other injuries. In the background he heard Jack's rage.<p>

"What were you thinking Jerry?" Jack demanded, arms crossed.

The entire fight created nothing but chaos amongst the group of teens. Jack understood the fight could have warranted an additional fighting partner. Jerry wasn't the partner they needed. His powers were too immature.

"Jack," Milton called out, his right hand held the hand of the young boy. "Jerry helped me. That shape shifter was really tough."

"I get that," Jack remarked. "But –like I said before your power is dangerous."

Jerry nodded silently, wishing to dispel the growing hostility. Deep within his heart he felt empowered. He stood up to some baddies and survived the interaction. It was better than his last encounter with people like them. Despite the anger seeping from Jack, he felt proud.

"I think we all just need to take a big calming breathe in and out," Rudy instructed. "Plus, we have a little guest that I think needs to be escorted home. We can discuss our issues later."

Jack groaned before nodding. He knew Rudy only spoke the truth. It was past midnight and they all needed to get some sleep. He turned his attention to the young boy standing beside Milton. His eyes were wide with wonder and something else confusing, admiration.

"That was so cool," the boy whispered.

Milton smiled warmly at the boy. He patted his head in a friendly manner. The boy narrowed his eyes at the gesture but instantly smiled all the same.

"What is your name again?" Milton questioned, although he knew exactly who the kid was from his thoughts.

"Sam. You guys are the new heroes right?" he asked, eyes sparkling. "I can't believe I met you first before everyone else."

"That may not be true," Rudy chuckled. "Where do you live?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the boy. He watched the boy give his address quickly before continuing to gush about the heroics he witnessed. A part of him despised the youth's genuine excitement. How could this human child be so free and trusting? Wasn't he human? He couldn't understand how someone so young could be so accepting. It had to be a ploy.

After all, humans were ungrateful. People with powers saved humans often but humans spoke as if powers were a menace. He didn't want to get involved with the human boy's personal problem. If it were up to him, the team would have never walked down the alley.

"Be nice Jack," Milton whispered, walking beneath the street lamps. "He is happy and genuinely grateful."

"Stay out of my head Milton," Jack spat, angered by the invasion of privacy. "All of my thoughts aren't for reading."

Milton wanted to apologize but he kept quiet. They stopped in a tranquil neighborhood. A road lay deserted between rows of quaint and lavish homes. Their humble apartment building paled in comparison to the mini mansions they saw.

"Whoa!" Jerry asked, holding the boy's hand. "Are you rich?"

The boy shrugged his tiny shoulders. "Guess so, the mayor lives in this neighborhood."

Milton's eyebrows raised. "The actual mayor of Seaford?"

The boy nodded. "He is okay I guess. Kim is way better."

"Kim, you say?" Jerry smiled, a mischievous grin fell upon his lips. "Is she cute?"

He yelped as a smack came in contact with the back of his head. He glared at Milton who gave him a stern look.

"Well, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," Milton stated, taking a knee before the youth. "How are you feeling? You okay?"

He beamed throwing his arms up above his head, descending into another round of rambling. His wild hand expressions and wild gestures brought smiles to most of their faces. It was nice listening to the youth ramble on about how happy he was and how excited he was to have them in the neighborhood.

"I mean," he continued, speaking with a speed known to children. "You guys are awesome. Especially when you picked Frank up with your mind and threw him across the room. And you fought Kai and no one can ever go up against Kai. Carson, the shape shifter, he is tough to beat. I think the black dragons are cool too. They aren't easy to talk to like you all are. I just wanted to talk to them and ask about their powers but they got upset."

Jack unfolded his arm, his brows creased and his hands shook. He walked toward the kid and gave him his best glare. He watched bright youthful eyes stare up at him. He delivered a crushing look of disappointment back. Was this kid for real?

"You mean you went looking for them?" Jack asked.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck before giving the others a cheesy grin. "I just – I've never talked to them. I see them around sometimes but the city is so worried about them. I just wanted to see what my friends were talking about."

"So you knew they were dangerous and you looked for them?" Jack laughed, anger brewing. "You are just as bad as Jerry with the bread."

"Hey, that was a while ago," Jerry exclaimed.

Milton arose from his kneeling position. He knew Jack didn't tolerate unreasonable behavior. It was on his long list of things that angered him immensely. Sometimes Milton found himself on the list but it was rare. He reached out hoping to calm the brunette but failed when he dodged his gesture.

"Kid," Jack smirked. "If you have a death wish I suggest you try that again. Try it again and see if we come by and save you. I'll give you a hint, highly unlikely."

"I'm sorry," Sam frowned. "I know it wasn't a good idea. My parents say I have this problem with looking for trouble. It isn't true. I just want to see superheroes."

Jack shook his head before kneeling before the youth. "Listen to me closely kid. There is no such thing as a superhero."

Jack watched Sam's shoulders slouch. The sparkle within the youth's eyes dimmed. The taller brunette grinned. This was more like it. Disappointment. This was the human reaction he was used to. He got back to his feet. He enjoyed delivering the crushing blow.

For a few seconds there was silence. Suddenly, the boy bid them all a silent farewell before heading back into his house.

"Come on," Rudy remarked, seeing solemn looks on the others' faces. "Time to get to sleep."

They trudged back to the apartment the memory of Jack's statement hanging above their heads.

* * *

><p>A greasy grin spread across a male's pale flesh. He carded his fingers through brunette locks before stuffing his left hand into his pocket. His dark black eyes watched four teenage boys walk past the alley he resided in. His right hand stroked the thick neck of a ferocious black dog. The dog growled viciously as the teens passed by.<p>

"No, boy," the male smirked as he continued petting the beast. "Those boys aren't our enemies. No, they are interesting. The black dragons could definitely serve a purpose. I'm going to have a chat with them."

As he left the alley, his dark black trench coat billowed in the wind. He couldn't wait to speak with the boys. His beastly companion trailed behind as he quickly caught up with the others. The black dragons stopped before a 24 hour convenient store. Before they could enter, he blocked their way.

"What gives old man?" a short blonde teen asked.

"My name is Ty and I have an excellent opportunity for you all."

* * *

><p>Hey Wonderfuls! Whoa, looks like Ty is in the story now. I truly enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed describing the action happening within the alley. A lot occurred. Anyway! Thanks again everyone for the amazing feedback! I'm so happy.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Iamawesome**, thanks for the review. Phenomenal?! My story? Wow, thanks for the awesome compliment. Thanks it is good to hear I'm doing a great job. I only do the best I can. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked Sam and Kim in this. I wasn't sure whether I wanted Sam in the story or not but I decided I liked his character on the show. Seaford a trap? Well you'll have to stay tuned to see what happens. Yes, Jack and Kim's meeting will come up soon. I'm building up to it. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the support.

**justlovekickinit**, thanks for the review. Wow! I'm blushing. I'm glad you like the story so much. That is a very good thing to point out. You are thinking back to other chapters. I like it. Yes, Rudy and the boys are doing better. I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Thanks for the support.

Thanks **justlovekickinit** for the favorite. I truly appreciate it.

Alright! Thanks again everyone for reading, following, reviewing, and leaving favorites. I'm astounded each time by the feedback and the view count. It truly is a nice thing to see. *Gives everyone a standing ovation*. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm average at writing fight scenes so I'm curious to find out what you thought about them.

I just want to leave you with a few questions to think about. Why do you think Jack doesn't believe in superheroes? Do you think Jerry shouldn't use his powers as much, even though it can be helpful? And what does Ty want? Feel free to let me know what you think. I'm always curious to know.

Again thanks everyone for the amazing support. Thanks so much. The next update is 15% of the way done. So stay tuned for the next chapter. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Nine.**

Brody remembered his lonely days in high school. No one cared to eat with him at lunch time. His classmates' hurtful comments still tainted his memories. A year ago, Brody was a joke. He belonged nowhere. Now, he didn't have to worry. He had a place to call his own. There were others like him. He wasn't alone anymore.

He sat on the floor of an abandoned house. The house resided in a forest on the outskirts of the city. Only a few appliances within the house worked but it rarely bothered them. Brody was grateful for a shelter. They could have easily ended up outside, unprotected from the elements. Quickly, he turned his attention to Kai.

"Do you want to know why I'm angry with all of you? Especially you Carson?" Kai growled, clenching his fists by his side. "I'm angry because you let a bunch of idiots get away."

The black dragons received their funds from theft. Every day they went out and stole from the citizens of Seaford. They lived decently for runaways but Kai was critical of every performance. When their earnings weren't up to par, they received a verbal thrashing.

"And you, shape shifter! What the actual heck was that? You were a freaking wolf? You were ten times the size of your opponent. What the heck is your problem?"

Carson shrugged his shoulders. Brody watched the other. Despite the verbal attack, the shape shifter never seemed hurt. He often wondered how he could stomach all the ridicule. Out of all of them, Kai treated Carson the worst.

"I wasn't aware your cousin was going to put up a good fight. I had no idea a nerd was going to interfere," Carson stated, eyes cast directly at Kai. "Truthfully, we all failed. You let fire get the best of you."

"How I used my power is none of your freaking business, Carson," Kai remarked, face contorting into an expression of pain.

Brody watched Kai wince. He analyzed the burns, slightly concerned. Their fight with Kai's cousin and friends was thirty minutes ago. After they returned home, he wanted to treat the wounds but he was pushed away. A pink glow emitted from his hands as he rubbed them together. He couldn't ignored the injuries anymore.

He got to his feet. Everyone else had been more willing to receive treatment except Kai. Once he reached their disgruntled leader, he was ready to begin. Without permission, he laid his palms to the first burn. He massaged his power into broken skin. The pink glow of his hands intensified.

"I'm fine," Kai shouted, groaning at the pain the injuries gave him. "The man held back most his fire. He could have toasted me but he was a coward."

"Or merciful," Brody whispered.

The man Kai spoke of wasn't a stranger to them. They met Rudy on their travels. He spoke enthusiastically of a life with him. He wanted the best for them but Kai refused. Kai despised authority and anyone who wished to control him. He wanted freedom and he decided Seaford was the place. At the time, Brody didn't admit his disappointment out loud.

"What did you say?" Kai growled, eyeing Brody. "You know. I hate Carson but he adds something to the team. You – your power is too good. I don't know why we keep you."

Brody was used to the question. He asked himself often. Why did the Black Dragons need him? He placed his hands upon a particularly bad burn. The warm glow of his power spread, reconstructing damaged skin and tissue. A hiss of displeasure left Kai's lips.

"Everyone has a dark side," Brody remarked, stepping away from his work. "All better now."

The healer analyzed the freshly knit together skin. Any other being would have been rushed to the emergency room. Their team never needed a hospital visit. His power was very useful. Kai may question his presence in the group but he could never doubt his importance. Or that was what Brody thought

"Your cousin –what was that?" he asked, glancing at Kai. "I have never seen such amazing fighting before. It is like he knows everything there is to know about fighting."

Kai looked out to the others. "He can imitate any fighting technique."

"So, why is that so important?" Frank asked casually. "Practice makes perfect, I thought."

"Within seconds," Kai seethed. "He can learn any form of fighting style within seconds."

Frank snorted. He looked around the room before turning his attention back to Kai.

"So he is smart?"

"No , Frank. He is an idiot. We should have beaten them. The other two don't have control over their powers," Kai pointed out. "You were a freaking Wolf, Carson! I don't know why I waste my time here."

Kai dropped to the floor with a grunt. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the floor.

"What Kai meant to say was, we didn't do our best today," Frank smiled. "We will get them next time."

"Shut up and sit down," Kai spat.

Frank instantly obeyed.

"We weren't the only ones who failed," Carson reminded carefully. "You weren't able to keep your cousin down either."

Kai growled. He raised a fist to the sky dangerously. Frank intercepted them by sitting in the middle. He never liked it when they fought. Both males calmed down and returned to more relaxed positions. The conversation topic soon changed.

"What do you all think about that man that came by? I think his name was Ty," Carson remarked.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. He winced at the feel of his aching joints. Despites Jack's mediocre strength he knew how to fight. Despite the warmth of Brody's healing glow, his impact with the ground still hurt. He rotated his shoulders in attempt to relieve his pain.

"I thought he was interesting," Kai commented.

"I don't know, he seemed really creepy," Brody added. "I don't think we should talk to him anymore."

Kai smirked before turning to Carson. "What do you think?"

Carson shrugged. "I liked him."

"Why does Carson's opinion matter more than mine?" Brody asked.

Kai groaned before shooting a glare at Brody. "Everyone's opinion matters more than yours. Be glad that your power is useful or else you'd be out. With a goody two shoes power like yours , you should have been out a long while ago."

Brody grumbled under his breath before shutting his mouth.

"I think he could teach us a lot," Frank nodded.

Carson chuckled. "And what will he be able to teach you twinkle toes? Your power is the worst here."

Frank pouted before narrowing his eyes at Carson. "At least I didn't let some loser tell me what to do."

Carson narrowed his eyes. "I have a wide array of forms I could take right now. Don't test me."

Frank smiled. "Kai would never let you do that. We go way back, right Kai?"

Kai didn't respond. Instead he glanced around at his team. Often he thought of leaving the sorry excuses behind. It would be simple really. They didn't consider themselves as family and they were barely friends. Honestly, they wasted Kai's time.

"Listen," Kai called out. "Don't worry about that old man. We should be worried about my stupid cousin and his punk friends. I know he'll interfere with our future money making. Our money is almost gone and we need money for food. I'm not planning to eat bugs any time soon. You all better stop playing around and get better. If my cousin is going to be a problem. I want to make sure we are a bigger problem. No one is going to stop us from getting what we deserve."

Brody sighed heavily. Due to their diminishing funds, he knew that meant there would be no dinner tonight. He was partially okay with it. He knew after he left home that there was no guaranteed meal. After all, they didn't have a truly steady income.

As the others spoke of current events his eyes scanned their shelter. Abruptly, he noticed something by the door.

"Hey, guys, what is that?"

Kai turned his head and frowned. "Frank, did you forget to lock our door again?"

"No," Frank shook his head. "I promise."

"Frank making promises, how comforting," Carson laughed.

"Hey, at least I didn't get wrestled like a bear."

"Well a nerd threw you through a wall," Carson gritted out. "I think you are the true loser tonight."

"Oh really," Frank smirked.

"Shut up!" Kai shrieked. "I'm going to be useful and get this mangy mutt out of our house."

Kai arose from his feet and walked toward the large black dog occupying the decrepit kitchen. As he neared, the beast began barring his sharp fangs. Drool pooled in the creatures mouth as he growled, daring Kai to step any closer. Soon after full blown barks left the dog.

"Now, boy, we must be well behaved."

Kai whirled around. There standing in their house was none other than Ty.

* * *

><p>Ty leant against the back door, sporting a smug expression. The shorter teen frowned. He never heard the sound of anyone entering their home. He eyed the male suspiciously.<p>

The large black dog let out a bark before running toward its master. Kai watched the man affectionately massage the neck of the great beast before snapping his fingers. The creature exploded into tiny black strips. A breeze, from a broken window, carried the black strands away. The black dog was gone.

"Sorry about him," Ty snickered. "Sometimes they can't be controlled."

"You were spying on us," Carson announced.

Ty grinned widely as he looked at the teens before him.

"Don't feel too betrayed. I do this to all those I've invested my interest in."

Brody analyzed the man standing in their shelter. He wore a long trench coat that covered his frame. Not one button was left undone. He wondered if the creatures materialized from his jacket. He shook his head at the silly thought.

"What do you want?" Kai demanded

"I've already told you. Collaboration. I want a new start for you boys."

Kai glared. "You could care less about us."

"Now don't say that," Ty frowned. "You are all like me. I care. You boys are so young, powerful, a shape shifter and mimicry. Walking through walls and healing aren't as impressive but all the same I can groom you all."

"What if we don't want to be groomed? We aren't pets. We are nothing like that beast you let in here," Kai said.

"Oh I would never think you all are pets," he laughed whole heartily. "No, more like my new team."

Kai glared at the man and then turned his back. The gesture was an obvious sign of disinterest. He wished the man would take his invisible dog and leave them alone. He was okay with his pathetic team and their mediocre existence, for now.

"Now, Kai, there must be something you want," he whispered, placing his hand upon Kai's shoulder. "Something you wish."

"I have everything right here," Kai responded.

Ty glanced around the filthy room. "Ah, a man of simple tastes.I can respect that. But—there is so much to do in Seaford. Don't you think?"

"Seaford?" Frank grinned. "We raise heck every day, right Kai?"

"What about Seaford?" Kai asked.

"Your cousin and his friends, as you already know, are here. They are obviously threatening your power. Whatever business you conduct with these citizens – I hate to say may be shut down."

A smirk came to Kai's features. Leave it to Jack to want to co-exist with humans in a powers friendly community. Too bad his cousin moved to the wrong place. Kai enjoyed the conflict between humans and their kind. It kept his life interesting. Also, their town feared the black dragons. Each theft brought in easy money. The thought of causing more destruction to Seaford was tempting.

"Consider my offer and you'll get revenge against your cousin. And I'll get some things as well."

Kai looked at him suspiciously. "What is that?"

"A surprise."

Kai nodded. He didn't care what Ty was up to. He heard much about the elder male from the television and radio announcements. It sounded like Ty hated the humans like he did. He thought about the offer a little more carefully.

"I just wanted to drop in, give you a little more to think about," Ty commented casually. "You have till tomorrow morning to decide."

Ty disappeared through the backdoor. Kai turned to his team who looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know Kai," Brody sighed. "That guy was weird and I don't know about his power. He never told us what it exactly was."

"Eh, he probably can conjure spirits or something dumb like that," Kai remarked, dismissing the man's power. "I say we do it. Our first time in Seaford was the worst. I want to thank them for the hospitality. Ty hates humans just as much as we do. I say we sign up."

"But he sent that creature thing to spy on us," Brody reminded. "Don't you find that odd? And what if he wants to harm us? We don't know what he really wants. I'm confident that whatever it is, it will be bad."

Kai chuckled. "Don't worry Brody. We'll protect you."

Brody frowned at the sound of the familiar laughter. He wanted to argue but he knew he'd just lose. Frank jumped to his feet.

"With your cousin and the others out of the way, we can continue our reign of terror," he beamed. "Maybe even get even more money with his help. No more hungry nights."

"Hey, we don't always go hungry," Kai spat. "By the way you all are the reason why we go hungry. It has nothing to do with me."

Brody sighed heavily as he watched the others bicker. He arose from his spot and headed to his room.

* * *

><p>Brody lay upon his lumpy mattress. There were days he worried a lot. He analyzed the pink glow of his hands. They gave second chances and life. Seconds later a dangerous dark green illuminated from his palms, replacing the previous color.<p>

At the moment his hands were a danger. Healing anyone now while he was terribly exhausted would bring no relief. Yes, there was a dark side to his power. Slowly, his mind wandered to Ty.

Ty was a mystery. He was suspicious. Brody didn't trust him but Kai wanted to bring Seaford to its knees. He could understand why. Seaford was trash disguised with the prettiest lies. Everyone praised Seaford, ran to Seaford, and held it in the highest esteem. Brody and the others knew better. A year of Seaford showed them the truth. Why else would they choose to live in the Seaford forests? Seaford rules didn't apply to them.

"Oh, I thought I'd find Kai here," Frank commented, entering their shared room. "I guess he already left."

Brody glanced at the curly haired male. "Where did he go?"

"He went to tell that Ty guy we are going to join him," he remarked flopping onto his own mattress.

Brody sighed. They could only afford old mattresses. He watched Frank flip through an old magazine before the boy's statement registered in his mind.

"Alone? He went to talk to him alone?"

"Don't worry, its Kai. Besides that guy didn't look really strong," Frank reminded. "And you could put him back together if Ty rips him apart."

"I guess you are right," Brody remarked. "But he wouldn't want me healing him now."

Frank noticed the dark angry glow of forest green. "Right, you can't heal anyone right now. I wonder why Kai thinks you aren't dangerous."

Brody shrugged. "I don't care really. It only happens when I use my power a lot or when I'm tired."

Frank nodded firmly. "Oh, and don't worry about what Kai said about you today. He is always angry at people. When I first met him, he didn't want me to join him. Eventually, we became friends."

Brody opened his mouth to remind Frank otherwise but the teen was far too engrossed with his reading. The shorter brunette sighed. Maybe Kai was right. Ty hated humans just as much as they did. Maybe having an adult around would be better. The possibility of the thought brought a grin to Brody's face.

"Will you stop smiling to yourself? Weirdo."

Brody eyed him dangerously before letting the comment go. Their team may be dysfunctional and Kai may often think of leaving them but Brody was fine. He was pleased with his new found 'family'. He stretched out on the mattress and headed into a peaceful sleep. He no longer worried about their lack of dinner.

* * *

><p>Hey Wonderfuls! Well, here is another chapter for you. I truly enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to explore the Black Dragon's side of this story. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I liked creating it. Wow, you all are amazing! The feedback was astounding for the previous chapter. I can't stop smiling.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Alex**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. You think it is amazing. Wow, you are too kind. Wow my story is one of your favorites. Thanks. And yes Kim and Jack's meeting is very very very soon. Thanks for the support.

**Shakeema98**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you think the chapter is awesome. No, unfortunately Kim doesn't have powers. She plays a very important role in the story though. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the chapter. Thanks for all your thoughts. I enjoyed reading the answers to my questions. I can't tell you whether you are right or wrong but stay tuned to find out. Thanks for your support.

**Talktothehand**, thanks for the review. Brilliant! Wow, thanks for calling the chapter brilliant. I do the best I can. I enjoyed Sam's character as well. I also liked Sam on the show Kickin' It. I thought the episode with him was great. Anyway, thanks again for your support.

**Dreamcatcher19**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy the story. Yes, how will Ty fit into all of this? Stay tuned. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for the support.

Thanks **Dreamcatcher19** for the favorite and thanks for following.

I would like to thank everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites. All the feedback has been truly nice. It is only my second story with Kickin' it. I'm so amazed. Now, I would like to leave you with some questions. What do you think of Brody's power? Do you find it odd that he can heal people? Feel free to guess the reason Brody has the power. I'm interested to see what you all think.

The next chapter is 20% of the way done. I'm really excited about the next chapter because a few secrets will be revealed! And more Kim? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! Once again thanks everyone. You are all awesome!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own kickin' it**

**Ten.**

Bright rays of sunlight illuminated Falafel Phil's. A few workers walked around, preparing for another day. Jerry used his right arm as a makeshift pillow. He hunched over a table, within a booth, located near the register. Cleaning spray rested on the table, untouched.

"Jerry."

He groaned.

"Jerry, wake up!"

Suddenly, his head shot up. After blinking his eyes, Milton's red hair and then face encompassed his vision. He gave the taller male a tired grin while waving. Their new job was great. He was happy to have a nice boss. Unfortunately, he disliked waking up early.

For a few seconds his mind wandered. Just yesterday, Jack told a kid that superheroes didn't exist. Jerry frowned. The memory still bothered him. He couldn't understand Jack's anger. There had to be an explanation.

"Hey Milton," Jerry asked, arms crossed. "What is Jack's problem?"

Jerry watched Milton take a seat across from him. The background sounds of the restaurant drifted around them but he ignored the excess noise. His elbows rested upon the table as he waited for his companion to speak. He was interested in Milton's knowledge about Jack.

"Eventually, he will tell you everything," Milton remarked.

"But you know," Jerry stated, pointing to Milton's head. "I mean you have to know. Your power doesn't turn off."

"I know."

Jerry nodded firmly. "Then tell me. I really want to know, please."

"Tell you what?"

He turned his attention to the familiar voice. Jack stood next to him. A darkened white rag rested within his left hand. Jerry rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at the taller male. After the sudden wave of embracement, he gave Jack a firm look.

"Look, you were pretty harsh with that kid last night," Jerry commented, feeling courageous. "I can be rude but you were really mean. You can't tell a kid superheroes don't exist."

"Superheroes don't exist."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jerry demanded. "We all have powers."

Jack shook his head, dropping the rag to the table. He took an empty spot near Milton before turning his attention to Jerry. He tapped an unfamiliar rhythm upon the table before glancing at his companions. He didn't wish to share anything about himself but he knew he couldn't hide anymore.

"When I was young I wanted to be a superhero," he said.

Jerry opened his mouth to interrupt. He remembered the night he spoke with Jack. The statement was very familiar. He wanted to remind Jack of this knowledge but he stopped. He could tell there was more to say.

"Because my father saved people on a daily basis," Jack continued, eyes soft from the fond memory. "He had a stable job that was very good for our little family. After work, he saved the world. It was exciting. I knew I wanted to grow up to be him."

Jerry nodded. "Okay your dad is a superhero. I still don't understand. Why do you hate saving people?"

Jack sighed. "My dad was a superhero."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. He narrowed his eyes at the table. A lump formed within his throat. He opened his mouth to continue but no sound came out. He turned to Milton. The redhead nodded and then helped him explain.

"Jack's father became disillusioned with the hero life."

"What?" Jerry frowned. "I don't understand, he was dissed?"

Milton chuckled. "Something like that."

"The more my father saved humans – the more he became unsure," Jack explained. "Then finally he snapped. He did a complete 360 on me and soon he asked me to steal with him. I said no."

Jerry's eyes widened and then his heart sunk. He understood Jack's initial anger now. Jack saw him as a young version of his villainous father. He sighed heavily. He couldn't help his own power. He didn't have the personal training to correct his mistakes.

"My parents kicked me out because they feared me," Jerry simply stated. "They abandoned me but I deserved it. I was selfish with my power and forced them to do things. You were right about me Jack. Maybe I'm going to end up as a criminal too."

"Hey, what is this?"

All three boys looked up to see the bright smile on Phil's face.

"Why are we talking in the Phil's? We should be working now. My restaurant opens in an hour and I still have to teach you how to use the register."

Milton grinned. "No need. I know how cash registers work. They use –"

"Good then you can work the register. Jack, you can bring food to the tables. Jerry," Phil began.

"I can greet people when they walk in!" Jerry suggested. "I've got the swag."

"Good, use this 'swag' or what you call it, to greet people," Phil stated. "Don't make them mad or they will eat elsewhere. One hour!"

Phil scrambled toward the back. Jerry noticed Jack staring at him. He attempted a smile but failed. Jack was disappointed by his father. He sighed heavily. He could only hope he didn't disappoint Jack as well. He already let his parents down. After a few seconds, he allowed a smile to show on his face. Phil was counting on him. Despite his true feelings, he had to be cheerful for their customers. His concerns could wait.

* * *

><p>Kim Crawford smiled softly as she held Sam's left hand. Her facial features changed throughout Sam's excited tale. Apparently, the new 'heroes' saved the eight year old. Despite their good deed, she was concerned. The boys seemed very powerful.<p>

"And he threw Frank through a wall," Sam exclaimed, maneuvering around the people in the crowded shopping center. "Frank can go through walls easy without getting hurt, Kim."

Kim's attention went back to the youth. "Oh, he can?"

"Yes," Sam pouted. "Are you listening?"

"Sam, I've heard this story quite a bit," she giggled. "Didn't this happen a week ago?"

"Yes, but my friends are so jealous. They are scared too but mostly jealous. They've never been saved by superheroes before."

Kim ruffled the youth's hair sending his brunette locks flying about his head. He grumbled in displeasure before setting his hair back in its proper mess. He glanced around the Seaford Mall. Suddenly, his eyes zoned in on a familiar figure standing at the door of Falafel Phil's. He watched the older teen wave excitedly at each new individual entering into the building.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, bouncing in place. "Come on! Let's go there."

She nearly lost her balance when the eager eight year old led her toward Falafel Phil's. She liked the restaurant. The food was questionable but the atmosphere was nice. She occasionally received free food for being the mayor's daughter. They walked toward the door. A teen, with dark black locks, blocked their path.

"What it do, girl?"

"What?" she questioned, eyes narrowed.

The male gave her a sly grin. She rolled her eyes before walking around him. Suddenly, she noticed Sam no longer holding her hand. Her heart began to beat wildly. She looked around her before spotting Sam a few meet behind her. The eight year old spoke excitedly with the teen boy at the door.

"Hey, where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere," Sam stated, brows raised in question.

The male chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We work now."

"Oh," Sam nodded. "Kim, come meet one of the heroes!"

Kim giggled, extending her hand to the boy. He smiled easily, shedding the smooth persona he had before. She liked this version better. His previous act was very strange. She only hoped she never saw it again.

"This is –"Sam introduced.

"Jerry Martinez," he smiled, shaking Kim's hand.

"Oh, cool," Sam smiled. "He saved me along with his other super friends."

The boys' arrival was a very important topic among the citizens of Seaford. All the people in her class still talked about them. It was funny. For a whole week, she didn't run into them once. This would be her first time meeting them.

"Ah, well I should thank you," Kim smiled sweetly. "He won't shut up about all of you."

"Well, I did single handily save the day," Jerry grinned smoothly, leaning back.

She chuckled, doubting his words. She watched Sam run to the front of the restaurant. A red head stood behind a cash register. The taller teen emerged from behind the counter and greeted Sam. She strolled over to them, leaving the other teen behind.

"Hey, buddy," Milton smiled, looking at Sam.

"Hi, my name is Kim," Kim smiled.

Milton smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Milton Krupnik."

She heard light footsteps coming toward their direction. Slowly she turned around and met Jerry's smiling face. She returned the grin. The boys seemed harmless. There was no reason to be concerned.

"Wait, your last name is Crawford. Do you know the mayor?" Milton asked, his eyes then widened. "Wait you are the mayor's daughter!"

Kim's eyes widened. "Wow that was amazing."

"I read minds," he smiled, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You have super intelligence and telekinesis, am I right?" she said. "My father is the mayor so I know the powers of different people,"

Kim watched a frown appear upon Milton's face. She didn't understand his sudden change in facial expression. Had it been something she said? She pushed the thought aside. Instead, she focused on greeting the boys properly.

"I want to say Welcome to Seaford. A little late I know," she laughed.

"Where is the other hero, Jack," Sam asked, eyes scanning the area.

Sam was always such an eager boy when it came to super powers. He was thrilled to meet Eddie a couple of days ago. He was always searching for town people with powers. Most of the people, with powers, adored Sam. Others, like the black dragons, thought the eight year old was a nuisance.

"Alright, Jerry, I'm going to have to ask you to stop eating the food here," Jack commented, emerging from the restroom. "Your stomach can't handle it."

"Hey," Jerry shouted, cheeks flushed red.

"Jack, meet Kim, the mayor's daughter," Milton stated, ignoring Jerry.

Jack stared at her briefly before picking up a food order and heading to a customer's table. Kim frowned at the lack of interest in her presence. She watched him return behind the counter for another order. Despite his rudeness, she gave him a pleasant smile. There was no reason for her to be upset about Jack's behavior. She was interrupting their work flow.

"Jack, is it?" she questioned softly.

Jack paused, with a plate of falafel balls in each arm. "Yes."

"Oh, just making sure I heard right." she grinned.

"Got a power?" he asked casually.

"Oh no, I'm very human."

She was embarrassed to admit she felt a little flustered. Despite the glare, Jack was an attractive guy. She mentally pushed the thought away. Quickly, she extended a hand to Jack. As the mayor's daughter, she had to put forth a good impression. She would be polite, even if Jack didn't know what polite was.

"I have work to do," he commented, avoiding her hand.

An exasperated sigh left her lips. She set her hands upon her hips as she watched the boy serve the customers. She understood he was working but he could spare a second to respond. A hand landed upon her shoulder. The sound of Jerry's voice filled her ears.

"Don't worry about Jack," Jerry smiled. "He hated me too but for plenty of other reasons. It is just because you are human really. He doesn't like humans."

"Right," Kim nodded. "Well, I guess we should order."

Milton returned to his position at the cash register. Jerry ran toward his post at the door. She rolled her eyes at their professionalism. She placed their order and took a seat across from Sam. The little boy fidgeted excitedly in place.

"Aren't they cool?" he beamed.

Kim sighed. "I guess."

Sam eyed her as if she just stated vegetables were the best.

"Jack was grumpy when I met him too. Anyway, they disappeared for a whole week but now I get to see them all the time because they work here."

Kim smiled. "You really like them."

"Of course," Sam stated. "They helped me and they are all heroes. Jack is a hero too even if he doesn't believe in them."

Soon after, Jack appeared holding two red baskets filled with falafel balls and Phil's famous sauce. She watched carefully as the boy placed the food items upon the table. Her heart nearly stopped as her eyes met his. For a few seconds, they looked at each other. Abruptly, the boy's brows raised as he opened his mouth.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

She flushed. "Sorry. No reason."

Jack sighed. "Look, Milton won't stop bothering me. Apparently, I was rude. I apologize. I really am not a mean guy. I just experienced stuff I wish to forget. But I'm here in Seaford, so really I should be a lot happier. And believe me I am."

Kim bit her lip. Jack's honesty was very sweet. Unfortunately, Seaford wasn't what they thought it was. She played with her fingers softly, avoiding further eye contact. She wanted to tell the boys the truth about Seaford.

"Seaford isn't really all that, believe me," she insisted, eyes turned to her food.

"What do you mean by that?"

Her eyes shot up at the sudden question. She hoped the statement was her inner thought but she guessed not. Memories of her father's strict rules gathered in her mind. She smiled, shaking her head. Guilt settled within her stomach.

"Thanks," she grinned.

Jack shrugged. "I just delivered some questionable food to your table. You shouldn't be thanking me."

Kim laughed. "I know. We all know about Phil's food. It is just –despite everything, Phil keeps smiling. I guess we come to see the hope in his eyes."

Kim watched Jack tilt his head to the side. He stared at her intently. She smiled softly, waving away her comment. Her father warned her about this. Seaford was the city of acceptance. She was the mayor's daughter. Everyone had to believe Seaford was the place to live.

"Anyway, I'm heading to the bathroom," Kim smiled. "I'll be back Sam."

Jack paused as he watched her head to the bathroom. He was shocked by what she stated. He couldn't understand. This was Seaford, the city of endless opportunity. Why would there be a lack of hope? The boys had a job, an apartment, and lived in a place where people smiled because you had powers. Seaford was the answer to their problems.

"Jack?"

Jack sighed, turning his attention to Sam. "Yes, Sam."

Sam bit his lip. "I'm sorry again."

Jack's features softened. Sam was just eight years old. He still didn't trust humans but he knew the little boy deserved an apology. He placed his hand upon Sam's right shoulder.

"No worries, Sam," Jack smiled. "Part of me still thinks I can be a superhero."

Sam grinned. "You are! You are a hero!"

Jack ruffled the youth's brunette locks. He never imagined acting this way toward a human. He had a strict no caring policy. He briefly glanced at the spot where Kim once sat. He shook his head. For a few seconds, he remembered his father. He stepped back. Despite how nice Sam and Kim seemed, he knew better. They were still ungrateful humans.

His lips turned down and his brows furrowed. He left Sam sitting alone at the table. The boy looked at him, confusion upon his face. No, he couldn't forget what the humans did to his father. He couldn't let humans change his mind.

* * *

><p>Milton looked to the clock on the right wall. Their shift was officially over. He stepped away from the cash register. He looked to Jack and Jerry. Both boys seems just as exhausted as he was. They waved farewell to Phil before leaving the restaurant.<p>

"What a day," Milton grinned. "I enjoy working with Phil."

"Phil is a nice guy," Jack commented. "I don't mind working there."

Milton beamed. He enjoyed working with their lively boss. At the moment, he was very content. They had a job, an apartment, and they could finally pay back Rudy. Plus, they were no longer arguing with each other. Everything was falling into place nicely.

"Jack, you are attracting all the girls in town," Jerry chuckled, poking the other in the shoulder repeatedly. "You know they have a nickname for you already. I know because they come by Phil's all the time asking about you. You are always conveniently gone."

Jack rolled his eyes. He continued walking alongside them. Milton laughed at the expression on the brunette's face. He remembered a time where Jack couldn't stand Jerry. They came a long way since then.

"Jack, didn't you hear me? You have a nickname," Jerry continued. "Some of the girls call you Superman. They said you are just as handsome. It is weird because they know your power. They know all of our powers."

"I noticed. The last woman I served asked me a random complex math question, today," Milton added. "I watched her calculate the answer seconds later, using a calculator application, on her phone. I think the people know what we can do. We've only been here a week, how would they know?"

"Maybe Sam told them," Jerry stated.

"No," Milton shook his head. "I mean he wouldn't know about my super intelligence or mind reading. It isn't what I used that night."

He didn't know how the people of Seaford knew about their powers but it wasn't a huge concern. Softly, he hummed as they made their way home. A strange sensation swept across his body. The usual pleasant thoughts of his companions were overpowered by the thought of fear. He paused.

He bit his lip and clenched his fists. The horrific thoughts swirling about his head clouded his once happy thoughs. They heard a piercing shriek. He nodded carefully to himself. He noticed Jack and Jerry staring at him. He saw disapproval in Jack's eyes but he ignored it.

"Come on," Milton instructed, leading the boys toward the sound.

Someone was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Jack had to stop Jerry. He bolted, throwing his body at him. A grunt left the teen's lips as they tumbled to the ground. He threw a punch at the older teen but he missed surprisingly. Without warning, Jack's muscles tightened and his body froze. The sound of his heart pounded within his ears. He couldn't move.<p>

Jerry got to his feet. A dark thunderous laugh left the teen's lips. Jack analyzed the other boy. His eyes were pitch black, the white parts no longer visible. The situation went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

"You can't stop me, Jack," he snickered. "No one can make me do anything, especially you."

Suddenly, Jerry's back slammed against the brick wall of the alley. He crumbled to the ground. Jack's muscles relaxed. He wiggled his toes and then moved his arms. He got to his feet and headed over to the fallen teen. He tried to shake him awake but there was no response. He heard Milton running toward them.

"Jerry is unconscious," Jack commented. "Milton, what the heck happened?"

Milton rubbed his temples. He didn't regret what they accomplished. Next to Jerry there was a petite woman. Milton remembered her thoughts of fear in his head. They found her in the alley with two black dragons cornering her. Both Milton and Jack leapt into action. Everything would have turned out just fine if Jerry hadn't participated. Unfortunately, Jerry was extremely stubborn.

"I think you are right Jack," Milton sighed. "There is something evil that comes out when Jerry uses that power."

Jack gritted his teeth. His brows furrowed. He saw red for a few seconds before he relaxed. He knew he was right. Saving the woman was a terrible idea. They shouldn't have gotten involved. At the moment, Jerry and the stranger were unresponsive.

"Everything is going to be just fine," Rudy answered, checking both the woman and Jerry's pulse. "Milton, I need you over here."

Milton jogged over to the two fallen individuals and gave them a thorough check. Jack followed closely after. He looked to Rudy briefly. He was glad that Rudy was able to help them. He always knew when to arrive.

"They'll both need emergency room visits," Milton shared. "Just in case."

Jack laughed bitterly. "I told you Milton."

"Jack, we weren't going to leave her to the dragons," Milton remarked. "We all have to move forward. Jerry is trying despite your lack of support. I'm trying and you need to try too. You aren't a criminal. We aren't bad people. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"That is what I thought but I watched my father go from good to bad," he barked. "He did just what we are doing now. I tried to avoid all this. Look at us now, Milton. Jerry was going to kill that woman."

Milton shook his head, dispelling the angry thoughts from his head. They were supposed to save the woman. Despite Jack's anger, they did an extremely good thing. There was nothing wrong with saving people.

"You can't keep telling him he can't help," Milton whispered. "Every time he thinks he feels comfortable, you tell him he is a monster. Every single time we have to start from the beginning."

"What am I supposed to do Milton? You keep telling him to use his power!" Jack shouted. "There is an evil thing living in that power. Milton, we were trying to save her. Why was Jerry suddenly trying to kill her?"

Milton didn't respond. He focused on calling an ambulance. His heart wept as he looked at the unconscious individuals. They were in Seaford, their dream city. Why was this happening now?

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He could still hear the cries of the woman and the unstable laughter of Jerry. The memory of Jerry ordering the woman to strangle herself filled his mind. He winced as the images assaulted him.

"I know you don't want to leave Jerry," Jack remarked. "Milton, I'm not saying we are going to abandon him. I'm just saying we need to do something about this."

Milton looked to Jerry's face, the shrieking sound of the ambulance surrounded them. He closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds and flashing lights. For a few seconds, he was at peace. He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes.

"I'm not giving up on Jerry, Jack," he remarked. "You shouldn't either."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but closed it instantly. No, Milton didn't plan on giving up on Jerry.

* * *

><p>Hey wonderful! Whoa, a lot happened in this chapter. Secrets were revealed and the ending was wild. I enjoyed typing this chapter for you all. Thank you everyone for the positive feedback. It means a lot.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad that you liked the perspective of the Black Dragons. They play an important role in the story. I wanted to show everyone their side of the story as well. Aw, thanks for saying it is good. I only do the best I can each chapter. Again, I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for the support.

I wanted to thank all those reading, following, reviewing, and leaving favorites. I truly appreciate all the feedback. I truly enjoyed typing up the chapter for you. Now, there will be another update very soon, a double update. Keep a look out for the next chapter, which will be really soon. The chapter is 20% (estimated) of the way done. Thanks again everyone. You all are the best!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Eleven.**

The sound of a wailing siren filled the atmosphere around the vehicle. Milton looked to the front of the ambulance. Due to the lack of space in the back, Jack sat in the front. Milton sighed heavily. He watched the EMTs discuss in hushed whispers. He knew he could listen to their conversation but he was more focused on Jerry.

Briefly he swept his gaze over Jerry laying peacefully upon the stretcher. He winced at the scattered scrapes upon the other's forehead. At the time, he didn't think about the result of his power. He knew his telekinesis often had a mind of its own. He shouldn't have thrown him.

He bit his lip, eyes turned toward the ceiling. He could hear Jack's angered thoughts from his spot. The brunette's thoughts were usually the loudest. He tried to focus on his own breathing, attempting to block out any noise. He could deal with Jack's concerns later.

Despite the hectic nature of their situation, the car drive lulled him to a peaceful state. His previous stress disappeared for a few moments. Within ten minutes, they arrived at the hospital. He stood by Jack's side as the stretcher, holding their companion, rushed behind emergency doors. For a few seconds, he stared at the closed doors.

"Come on," Jack grumbled, gesturing toward the waiting room chairs. "No point in standing. Rudy should be here soon with the car."

Milton nodded absentmindedly. He quietly took a seat near Jack. They waited patiently for any news.

* * *

><p>Milton and Jack sat in Jerry's hospital room. An hour passed since the incident. The hospital wanted to keep Jerry and the woman for closer surveillance. He began to wonder when the other boy would wake up. Suddenly, his eyes cracked open. An unhappy sigh left his lips. Milton frowned at the thoughts coming from Jerry's mind.<p>

"The woman's family wants to speak with us," Milton smiled softly, ignoring Jerry's thoughts. "Apparently, she was visiting from out of town."

An older gentleman and woman, wearing expensive clothing brands, entered. They wheeled in a woman with a bandage along her forehead and noticeable red finger marks upon her neck. Her eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of the teens. She clawed at the chair, begging to be removed from the room.

"She is afraid," Jerry whispered.

"Can't blame her," Jack grumbled. "Nearly killed her with your power."

"I thought," Jerry bit his lip, heart pounding in his chest. "I thought no one will be afraid of me in Seaford."

Milton grabbed for the older teen's hand. He gave him a gentle squeeze, smiling brightly. He delivered calming thoughts to the other. Jack wasn't in the right mindset to be comforting. It was up to him to turn things around. He patted the other's hand in a comforting manner.

"We aren't going to leave you, Jerry," Milton promised. "She is afraid but we aren't. We understand you. You can stop thinking about us abandoning you."

"Thank you," the man stated. "Our daughter would have perished by the hands of those fiends. Thank you for saving her."

Milton turned his attention to the greying couple. He gave them a warm smile that they returned. He looked over the women who fought harshly with the wheel chair. She seemed so terribly frightened. Trails of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Becky, tell the nice boys how grateful you are," the woman urged.

Becky eyed them, tears still leaking from each eye. She rubbed at the red finger marks engraved in her skin. Milton winced. He knew the bruise must be painful. Strangely, the couple was very warm and understanding. He was surprised by the couple's behavior. Shouldn't they be frightened?

"I'm not thanking a bunch of waywards," Becky spat. "They nearly killed me. Mom and dad, I don't know why you live in Seaford. If it allows these monsters to run free then it is an awful place. Take me out of here now!"

The couple apologized profusely before whispering comforting words to their daughter. They disappeared from sight. Jack growled inwardly. He couldn't believe this. The city was terrorized by the black dragons. He didn't want them to be added to the list.

"Jerry!" Jack shouted, once the couple and Becky left. "What were you thinking?"

His eyes grew wide.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Jack demanded, arms crossed.

"She was afraid. I didn't like it," Jerry commented.

"Who cares? No one. Besides you can't do that," Jack shouted. "You can't force people to do what you want."

Jerry bit his lip harshly and then began fiddling with his fingers. Tears welled in his eyes as Jack glared on. He just wanted to improve his powers. He wanted to contribute but every time he opened his mouth he ruined everything.

"You better be glad this didn't happen with Sam," he commented, looking to his cellphone. "I'm going to take this call. It is Rudy."

Milton frowned, watching Jack place his cellular device to his ear. He disappeared out the door leaving Milton and Jerry behind. The redhead turned to the other boy. He gave him a warm smile. Despite Jack's anger, he decided to take a different approach to Jerry's problem.

"Sorry for throwing you," Milton apologized. "I had to protect her and you."

Jerry stared off into the distance. Milton frowned softly. He patted Jerry's shoulder. From the hall they could hear Jack's angered voice.

* * *

><p>Jack didn't understand. Why was he the only one speaking? He tapped his foot angrily, hands stuffed within his pockets. He had a valid reason for being furious. The situation they experienced was 100 percent avoidable. He set his glare back on Jerry who cowered visibly.<p>

"Jack," Rudy began, reaching out to him. "Let us just be happy that we are all okay."

"Happy?" Jack laughed, avoiding Rudy's touch. "It is like you two don't understand what we are dealing with here."

"What should I do?" Jerry questioned, voice wavering.

"Quit using that stupid power," Jack growled. "In fact, just stay out of the freaking way. We don't need you."

Footsteps could be heard directly behind him. Before Jack could turn around, a shorter child rushed past his body. He was surprised by Sam's presence in the hospital room. The eight year old stopped by Jerry's bed side, ignoring the glare he received from Jack.

"You are okay," he remarked.

Sam tried to wrap his arms around the older teen but the bed's height posed a problem. He settled for placing a tiny hand upon the older teen's arm. There was a moment of silence as the young boy analyzed Jerry's condition. Jack opened his mouth, ready to restart their previous conversation.

"You shouldn't yell at him," Sam said.

The brunette's eyes widened at the statement. He eyed the youth, uncertain of his hearing at the moment. Confusion settled upon his form as he watched Sam stare at Jerry's solemn. He didn't understand. Was this kid for real?

"I know you think that superheroes aren't real but I do. I think you all are heroes even if you don't want to be. You all saved me. All of you saved me, even Jerry."

Jack was taken aback. The night of Sam's rescue was stressful. He never expected a human child to be so invested in their whereabouts. He analyzed the tiny brunette with a newfound curiosity. He shot a thought to Milton who confirmed his idea. The boy was sincere and genuine. If the world believed terrible things about powered people, Sam didn't agree.

Jack backed away. His hands shook as he glanced around the hospital room. Without warning, he disappeared from the room. He headed for the quiet waiting room outside. He watched Milton seat beside him. A comforting hand landed upon his shoulder.

"I know when you get angry with Jerry, it is because you are worried."

Jack scoffed.

"You think," Milton began. "You think Jerry is walking the same path as your father but he isn't. His power makes him do these odd things. All he needs is control. I believe with practice the evil, will go away. Jerry is different from your dad, Jack. You are different from your dad too."

Jack carded his fingers through his locks. He let out a frustrated groan.

"Jack, we all struggle with acceptance," Milton smiled softly. "Even me but I think we should accept each other and most importantly ourselves."

Jack didn't respond.

"Also, Sam is different from the other humans and so is Kim."

He eyed the redhead. "What does she have to do with this?"

Milton chuckled. "She is here to visit Jerry."

Jack glanced around softly. He didn't see her anywhere. He watched Milton point to his forehead and smile. Immediately,Jack understood. As if it were on cue, a blonde girl appeared before the check in counter. She asked a few questions before receiving clearance to enter the room. He watched her turn and pause as she saw them.

"Oh," she remarked, walking toward them. "I knew you both would be here. I just – how is he – both of them?"

Milton smiled. "The woman is rattled, angry, but fine. Jerry is well. I didn't throw him that hard. Just enough to knock him out for a bit. Well –I guess it was hard."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

She gave him a firm look. "I can come by and check on people if I want."

Jack snickered. "You don't even know us. We all met once. How did you even know we were here?"

She sighed heavily, taking an empty seat beside Milton.

"Our city may be large but word gets around fast, especially if you have powers."

Milton analyzed the expression on the blonde's face. There was something else hiding in her words but he pushed the thought aside. She was here because she was concerned. Seaford was an interesting place indeed. He never thought he'd find a city that cared for their people, powers and non-powers alike. They were right to make the journey to Seaford.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Jack questioned, eyes narrowed. "Why does the city get to know my business?"

Kim shook her head. "You have a hard time trusting others don't you?"

Jack shrugged.

"I'm going to see him," she remarked. "And nice seeing you both again."

Kim disappeared down a hallway ahead. Jack shook his head, dismissing her presence. He chuckled lightly before turning back to Milton. The red head gave him a questioning look but he waved it aside.

"Let's go and see what we can get in the cafeteria for Jerry," Jack smiled.

Milton beamed. Jack laughed at the other's excitement. He waited in the semi- long line with the other standing directly behind him. The memory of Sam and Kim's concern burning penny sized holes in his distrust.

* * *

><p>Jack heard their hushed whispers early the next afternoon. The hospital released Jerry the next day. Their worries were not confirmed. Jerry's impact with the wall hadn't damaged him terribly. His concentration went back to the occupants within Jerry's bedroom. He pressed his ear to the door. Despite the softness of the voices speaking, he was able to understand their conversation.<p>

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He is worried about you," Milton shared. "Let's focus on improving. I'll help you anytime we aren't at work."

"He told me to stay out of the way. Maybe I should leave like I was supposed to the first day we met. I'm trouble. Wonder if the black dragons are still accepting new members."

"Stop it, Jerry," Milton sighed. "It is going to be okay."

Jack backed away from the door. Abruptly, he crashed into another body. There was a grunt from the person as he turned around. He met the amused expression of Rudy. The older male glanced at him expectantly.

"I wasn't eavesdropping."

"I'm not bothered. You do know Milton will know you are listening?"

Jack rubbed the back if his neck. He let out a heavy sigh before retreating to his room. Footsteps followed closely behind but he didn't stop Rudy. He relaxed upon his bed. He turned toward the doorway, glancing at Rudy.

"So did you hear anything interesting?" Rudy questioned, arms crossed.

"They were talking about me," Jack commented, eyes set on the ceiling. "Jerry thinks I hate him."

"I'd think the same if I were in his shoes," Rudy responded, leaning upon the doorframe. "Jack, Jerry may not be perfect but who is? A power like his takes time to mature. Don't you think it is time to encourage him?"

Before Jack could reply to the question, Rudy bid him a farewell and headed toward his own destination. He returned his gaze to the ceiling. The memory of Jerry's incident plagued him. He knew Jerry's powers would develop in time. He carded his fingers through his hair.

He didn't wish to be a cynic but life dealt him a terrible hand. His mind wandered to the moment when Sam pleaded with him. If a human could see potential in Jerry then he could reconsider his preconceived judgments. He'd try to reorganize his thoughts.

From his peripheral vision, he spotted Jerry creep past his door. He wanted to explain himself to the older teen but he refrained from giving the much needed apology. He rolled onto his side,thoughts from the day clouding his mind. He needed to rethink some things.

* * *

><p>Hey Wonderfuls! Whoa! What is this? A double update this week? Yes indeed. I truly enjoyed working on this chapter. Hopefully, you all in enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks again for the amazing support for this story!<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. You enjoyed the smartness thing in the last chapter. Wow I'm so glad. Yes, I kept thinking of the many ways Jack and Kim could meet. Believe me there were many different ways but I settled for this one. Flowed better for the story, I think. And yes Jack was rude. Anyway glad you liked it. Thanks for the support.

**Talktothehand**, thanks for the review. Brilliant and thrilling? You are too kind. I did the best I could with the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You reread the chapter? Wow. Thanks. I'll think you'll be the first to reread – or maybe people reread and don't say. I don't know but either way thanks. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the support.

Thanks **Jonesboy876** for following and leaving a favorite. I truly appreciate it!

Also, thanks to **writer majestic** for the favorite.

Anyway, a lot happened in this chapter too. Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed typing it up. The next chapter is going to be – well you'll just have to wait and see. It will be quite a surprise. You don't want to miss it so stay tuned! The next chapter is 35% of the way done (estimated). Thanks again to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and leaving favorites! You are all the best.

Thanks again.

Until Next chapter

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Twelve.**

A warm grin stretched across Jack's face. He watched Sam point at the figure circling above. Sam clapped excitedly as Jerry playfully dived down to grab him. There was a part of him that didn't regret saving the boy. A part of him believed that they were all going to be okay. Maybe Jack had control over his own future.

At the moment, they were in the apartment complex parking lot. They decided the open space was a perfect place for Jerry's training. Most of the citizens living in the apartment complex were within walking distance of any establishment. They were lucky to live in a prime location. Gas prices alone would finish their funds, regardless of Rudy's help.

"Jerry, stop doing that," Milton hollered, running after the older teen. "You don't have a grasp on flying yet. If you keep changing direction so quickly, you'll drop out of the sky."

"Stop trying to catch me Milton," Jerry chuckled, a few feet above their heads. "I'm in the sky. You can't reach me – hey, I can't move. Milton let go of me."

Milton smirked, palms out. "Never say I can't catch you. Telekinesis remember?"

"This is so cool!" Sam yelled, doing an excited dance. "I'm hanging out with superheroes."

Jack rolled his eyes at the comment. Rudy talked about them enrolling in school but the boys shot down his request. Jack felt he left everything behind including education. Jerry agreed with Jack and Milton was far too intelligent to be placed back into the education system. Rudy was a little disappointed but left them alone.

"Alright, now Jerry," Milton commented, keeping a hold on the male in the sky. "I'm going to let you down gently. We are going to try that running take off again. Okay?"

"Can't I just hover and take off?" Jerry questioned, returning to the ground slowly.

"No, sometimes you'll have to leap into action," Milton reminded. "Say, someone is falling from a building. You need to run and leap. We have to practice that."

"I'm terrible at that. Won't you be there?" Jerry questioned.

Milton snickered. "Of course I'll be there but you wanted to contribute, right?"

"Yes," Jerry smiled softly. "And prove to Jack I'm not a menace."

Jack smiled. "Oh really? Hey, this is about you. Not me."

He watched Jerry give him a simple grin. Soon his brows furrowed in concentration. Jerry received his powers at a later age than Milton and him. He wanted to see how long it would take to control his abilities.

Jerry focused on his power and then bolted. He took off into a quick sprint, hovering for a few seconds. Without warning, he dropped to the ground. A pained groan left the teen's lips. Jack frowned.

"Jerry," Milton ran toward the fallen teen. "What happened?"

He moaned. "I guess I doubted myself."

"I think that is enough on flying for today," Milton stated, pulling Jerry to his feet. "Now – for your other power."

Jack sat up a little higher against the tree, he chose to rest on. Jerry's power of persuasion was a cause for concern. His velvety soft, lower octave voice stole the will from others. He could ask anyone to do anything but often he lost his own mind. How did Milton wish to help Jerry?

Jerry breathed in and out steadily. "I don't think so Milton. My other power – are you sure?"

Milton nodded. "Practice makes perfect. I want you to –"

"Practice on me," Jack interrupted. "Milton, you got the ear plugs?"

Milton produced the plugs from his pockets.

"Give them to Sam and put them in your ears," Jack stated, giving instructions like a makeshift leader. "Jerry, pretend I'm your opponent."

Jerry opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Jack's serious expression.

"I have been tough on you before," he sighed. "I know. I wrongly excused you but your power, the evil. You can't control it but don't let it control you. Got it?"

Jerry nodded softly, getting into position. Jack stood in front of him, unprotected. It was time for Jerry to practice control.

* * *

><p>Jerry gulped down a large amount of air before proceeding to stare into Jack's eyes. For a few seconds the familiar sensation of power seeped into his veins. The warmth of his power surrounded him. Abruptly, he shook his head and backed away. He heard Jack gasp.<p>

"What?"

"I can't," Jerry stated. "You are right about me. I'm – I'm going to become bad just like you said."

A growl escaped Jack's lips. He watched Jack's hands rest on his shoulders. He made eye contact with the taller teen. He winced at the intense look. He wasn't comfortable with being singled out like this. He shouldn't have agreed to training. He would just go back to hiding behind trashcans. He would leave the acts of heroism to Jack and Milton.

"My father let humans tell him who he should be," Jack stated softly. "They called him a monster. They said he was a nuisance. He saved them and was ridiculed. Years later he destroyed an entire shopping center. There were no survivors and he didn't care. I thought – I knew I'd end up like him, so I stopped saving people. Blocked out the noise."

Jerry nodded carefully, listening to Jack. He remembered what he learned that day at the restaurant. This was a different side of the story– deeper, more personal. He felt touched that Jack trusted him with a sensitive subject.

"He became what the humans thought," Jack sighed, tears in his eyes. "He enjoyed the destruction he caused. Don't let anyone tell you who you are going to be, especially me. Milton is right, we do have a choice. I choose to move forward. It'll be hard but I'm going to fight this feeling. They can go ahead and fear you all they want but don't let them change you. You have a choice to be good. Don't let this power trap you."

Moisture welled in Jerry's eyes from the words directed at him. He never imagined Jack speaking to him like this. He remembered how he shouted at him the day they met. He remembered how they fought the day he stole the car. Despite their rocky beginning, Jack chose to encourage him. He glanced over the taller boy's left shoulder and noticed Milton's look of confusion.

"Okay, I'll try," Jerry smiled.

He focused his attention on Jack's face. Suddenly, a punch connected with his stomach. The air left his system. He hunched over, hands upon his knees. He glanced at Jack who waved at him in a mocking manner.

"I didn't say I was going to let you do anything without a fight?" Jack smirked, standing in a fighting stance.

Jerry groaned before getting to his feet. "Fine."

A roundhouse kick nearly met Jerry's head but he dodged it surprisingly. He had no formal training in combat. Jack always shared a few pointers about fighting with them. He tried to teach Milton and him some basic things incase their powers failed them.

"Good," Jack huffed, aiming for Jerry's ankles. "Let's go to the grass."

Jerry nodded, following Jack to a large patch of grass.

* * *

><p>When they arrived on the grass, Jack sent another kick to Jerry's midsection. Before he could make contact, he fell head first into Jerry's compelling stare. His movements became uncoordinated. Jerry's smooth and velvety voice directed him, forcing him to become sloppy and inexperienced. He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight off the power encompassing him. He failed.<p>

All he wanted to do was listen and obey the voice. The voice was nice and gentle. He felt his own hand crawling toward his neck. His left hand joined his other. He watched the black streaks across Jerry's eyes thicken, spreading like a terrible virus. Soon the whites of his eyes were replaced with black.

"That is right Jack," Jerry stated, a lower octave commanding the brunette. "Just close your hands a little tighter. Around your neck."

A lopsided grin fell across the brunette's lips as his hands enclosed around his neck. Jerry's voice was so nice. His vision became unfocused. Abruptly, Jerry lifted from the ground, his body followed a semi-circle across the sky. Jack gasped for air.

"Jack!" Milton shouted, voice louder than necessary because of the earplugs. "Jerry!"

Milton knelt beside Jack who let out a groan from pain. He analyzed his features, worried for his safety.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Milton you are screaming."

Milton fished the plugs from his ear. "Oops, sorry. How are you?"

"Okay, you threw Jerry before I could really dig into my neck," Jack smiled. "Sadly, there will still be a bruise."

Milton moved back, knees settled to the ground. "You are smiling."

"Jerry nearly killed me," Jack shook his head.

"Why are you smiling? Maybe you need to go to the hospital."

Jack sighed, wincing at the pain in his backside and neck.

"I'm fine but you are right about Jerry. He needs control. I was wrong to stop him from gaining it. If we left him like that, he could have destroyed anyone, when he is supposed to save them."

"So you'll do it then?" Milton asked. "Jerry needs a lot of practice but I know he'll get better. The black dragons would be a handful if we go up against them alone. We need a team of three."

"I told Jerry we had a choice," Jack commented. "You were right, Milton. The past can't imprison me forever."

Milton smiled before taking a brief look at Jerry who sat off to the side.

"I guess you aren't mad then," Milton stated, jutting his head at the older teen.

Jack shook his head. He watched Sam slowly approach the older teen before sitting nearby. A large smile fell across his lips. No, he guessed he wasn't angry.

* * *

><p>The evening shift at Phil's was nice. Jack decided he liked these times better. He looked to the booth by the window. Rudy popped a few falafel balls into his mouth. He discussed with Phil about some game he saw on the television. Phil pretended to understand. Jack laughed. At first Rudy was weary of Phil's over enthusiastic character. He came to like it afterwards.<p>

"But why would you dress like a whale?"

"Because it is Seaford's mascot. And shows spirit for your team," Rudy beamed.

Jack chuckled lightly. "Hey, Jerry. How is the sweeping coming?"

Jerry gave Jack a quiet, solemn look before turning back to the sweeping. Jack leapt from his spot, rag in hand. He waltzed over to the other teen. He remembered how mortified Jerry had been after the incident. He was frightened and worried. He nearly disappeared into the woods. Milton had to stop him with his powers.

"Hey, Jerry," Jack called out.

"Stay back," he whimpered. "I'm a monster."

"I'm not mad."

Jerry eyed the brunette before turning his eyes elsewhere.

"Jerry, I'm not angry. And you aren't a monster. I'm a monster for forcing you into a corner," he smiled. "I kept telling you to get behind me. I yelled at you for weeks about not using your power. I was unfair to you."

Jerry reached out. Jack watched him trace an angry line, with his finger, where the bruise formed on his neck. Jack caught his hand. He frowned at the shock in Jerry's eyes. He didn't like seeing the shorter teen so anxious.

"Stop it," Jack ordered. "You didn't do this. Your power did. You would never try and hurt me. I know that now. I get that you don't mean to hurt anyone."

Jerry bit his lip. "Why do I get like that?"

"Everyone has a different power. Some do things they don't understand. Or at least that is what I got from Milton's biology lecture before work."

"I told Sam he should stay away from me," Jerry said. "Sam told me he isn't afraid. I almost cried, I'm such a loser."

"Jerry," Jack smiled sadly. "Your parents were afraid of you. That is why you are worried. You think you'll be left alone so – Jerry I get it. It is why you don't like others being afraid of you. We aren't leaving. We are going to keep practicing. I guess deep down I've always wanted to be a hero. It never really went away, I just suppressed it. Like Milton said, the city needs us."

"Hey, guys, uh," Milton called from the window in the kitchen. "The goat is eating someone's dinner."

"Jerry didn't you leave the food you set out for me in the back?" Jack asked, brows raised.

"No," Jerry laughed before darting into the back. "Stop it Tootsie."

Jack chuckled. "It was my food wasn't it?"

"Tootsie loves Phil's cooking…or I think it is Phil cooking."

"Boys, I've got an early morning," Rudy called out. "You okay coming back alone?"

"Don't insult us Rudy," Jack laughed.

Rudy snickered before heading out the door. The boys left Phil's two hours later.

* * *

><p>On the walk back from Phil's, Jerry kicked at a lonely soda can. He reviewed Jack's inspiring and encouraging words. A tiny smile formed upon his lips. He feared they would eventually abandon him for his uncontrolled power. There was an evil festering deep within his power that he couldn't destroy. Milton repeated the same tired old statement about how powers differ for each person. He was exhausted and wanted to be free of the worry and fear that accompanied his ability.<p>

A few streetlights illuminated their path along the sidewalk. A car or two drove down the quiet road. The time read 10 pm on his cellphone. He let out a tired yawn as he watched his friends walked ahead of him. He couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and sleep.

Abruptly, a gust of wind circled around his legs. A few black strands materialized from out of thin air. The large thick strands accumulated, forming an object beside his legs. He eyed his friend's chatting beyond him before turning his attention to the phenomenon. A large black dog stood beside him.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed out loud.

The large creature bolted. The big menacing dog sped past the boys, sprinting left into an alley. Full blown shrieks filled the once tranquil night sky. Another creature joined the first down the same alley, materializing from thin air like its brother.

"What was that?" Jerry asked, eyes focused on the alley coming up.

Both Jack and Milton turned to him. They held the same expression of speechlessness. All three looked between each other before running forward. Once they reached the mouth of the alley, Jack paused for a few seconds.

"Jack," Milton began. "We can't stop."

Jack inhaled deeply through his nose before exhaling from his mouth. He gave his companions a determined look. It was time for Jack and his friends to spring into action. Finally Jack could be free to let his heroism shine. The memory of his father lingered within his mind but for the time being he couldn't be bothered. Someone needed their help.

* * *

><p>A frown settled upon Jack's face. There in the open alley was a male with brunette locks. He sported a simple grey blazer and black undershirt accompanied with grey slacks. His wife wore a high waisted pink dress with classic pearls lining her neck. Her blonde locks framed her face in soft ringlets. Surrounding the couple were the black dragons, Kai and his followers.<p>

"Ah, the mayor of Seaford. You know, my friends and I've been meaning to meet you," Kai smirked.

Two large black dogs sat on either side of the couple. Drool collected in a puddle at the beasts' feet. The two humans eyed the creatures wearily.

"Now, we've got some ideas we want to run by you but first," Kai sneered. "I want your pearls, miss and any cash you have on you. Same goes for you mayor. We want all your money. Right now, before the dogs attack."

The black dogs barred their large incisors, snarling and snapping at the pair.

"Wait just a minute," the man stated. "You boys are young, vibrant. Why steal? Don't you have work?"

"Work," Carson snickered. "Please, we know exactly what you have in mind. Now, you don't want to get us angry. Believe me mayor, the dogs will be the least of your worries. You know my power right Mr. Mayor?"

The mayor gulped inwardly.

"Hey! Stay back!"

All the heads turned toward the three boys.

"Jack," Kai hissed.

Jack smirked, waving. "Hello cousin. Mind if we join you?"

Kai grinned. "Depends, are you ready?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm ready."

Kai and Jack ran at each other full force, meeting in the middle. Jack threw a punch which Kai dodged easily. The shorter teen then sent a roundhouse kick to Jack's face but failed to make contact. A grunt left Jack's system when he was caught off guard by one of the dog's tearing a hole into his pants leg.

"Ah, looks like our new friends are here to help," Kai smirked.

Jack fought furiously as the large black dog tore at his jeans. He sent his leg upward, effectively throwing the dog a few feet. He turned his attention back to Kai who aimed another punch at his midsection. He caught the punch and arranged his body carefully, flipping Kai over him.

He watched Kai's movements for a few seconds. The shorter male didn't get up. In the background, he heard the sounds of obnoxious barking. He bolted toward the source.

* * *

><p>Jerry's heart pounded sporadically in his chest as he tried to guard the human couple from harm. If he had been strong enough, he would fly them away from danger but super strength wasn't his power. He watched Milton lift a curly haired male up from the ground and set him several feet away from his original place.<p>

"We meet again."

Jerry gulped, eyes focused on the voice nearby. He racked his memory and realized the name instantly.

"I find you interesting," Carson smirked. "Your power is way too – evil. What are you doing trying to be good?"

Jerry chuckled. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

Within seconds , a large bear replaced the teen standing before him. His eyes grew wide at the sight but he stood his ground. Behind him the heavy breathing of the woman could be heard. He truly pitied them. A large claw slashed through the sky. He barely dodged the attack, leaving the couple wide open. Just as the claw moved toward them Jerry stepped forward and shouted out a command.

"Stop!"

The bear paused, large pink tongue hanging from his mouth. His large armsremained suspended in the sky above. He winced inwardly at the familiar power creeping up his body. How stupid could a person be?

"I thought I taught you a lesson last time," Jerry snarled. "You are in luck. I'm open for teaching you another. Now how about you change back."

Abruptly, the bear took the form of a teen once again. Dilated pupils met his own treacherous gaze.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Milton huffed and puffed as he rested his hands upon his knees. He was terribly exhausted from the power he exerted. He had never been able to throw someone so far before. He guessed he too was perfecting his skill. He winced as he straightened his posture. From his peripheral vision he noticed Jerry circling a teen. His frown deepened as gruesome thoughts emitted from Jerry's person. His eyes widened.<p>

"Jerry!" Milton yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

Before he could throw Jerry aside, a sweet melodious voice drifted toward him. His muscles tightened and his movements slowed. He no longer could bring his arms back down. His heart stopped at the sight of Jerry smirking at him. Milton gulped. He had no idea Jerry's power could reach beyond one person.

_Jack! Jerry is going to do something he will regret. I need you over here. Please_, he thought intensely.

Jack nearly jumped at the sound of a voice within his mind. He sighed heavily at the urgent sound of Milton's voice. Two ferocious beasts blocked his path. Before he could assess the situation the beast on the left sprung to action.

The force of the attack brought his back in contact with the winced at the excruciating pain spreading throughout his back. He shrieked as sharp teeth bit into his arm. Just as he was bracing himself for the next attack, it never came. His eyes widened.

The familiar scent of smoke filled his nostrils. Burnt flesh and fur wafted toward his nose. Both black dogs were rolling about the ground, flames licking eagerly at their bodies. He took the opportunity to make a run for Jerry.

"Jerry!" Jack screamed, throwing his body at the teen.

Jerry made contact with the ground. His body stilled.

"Milton?" Jack asked, scrambling to his companion. "You okay?"

Milton nodded solemnly. He glanced behind Jack who frowned. The brunette turned toward the direction they were looking. A teen lay upon the ground, arms covered in red gashes.

"What –?" Jack asked.

Milton sighed heavily. "Jerry told him to inflict the injury on himself. He scratched his arms till they bled and then – "

Jack held up his hand. "No more. I get it."

Jack's attention turn to the couple who stood speechless before them. He winced at the look of shock on their faces.

"I don't understand. There was fire," Jack commented. "But I didn't see Rudy anywhere."

"Up here!"

Jack and Milton glanced up. Standing on the roof above the alley was Rudy. He waved his arms above his head. Both teens grinned, relieved the elder male was present. He remembered when they first saw Rudy's power. They were shocked to know the adult had another ability. The fire wielding always came in handy.

"You boys were phenomenal," the man commented. "We would like to speak with you three, if possible."

Jack eyed the elder male strangely before reluctantly nodding his head.

"Thank you so much," the woman cried. "We would have never been able to defend ourselves."

Milton slowly walked toward the woman and began asking her questions. She nodded and answered quietly, insisting she was alright. While they spoke Jack turned to Jerry. He knelt beside the man worriedly. He rested his hand upon the unconscious male's shoulder. Slowly he arose and glanced around him. His cousin Kai still lay upon his back unconscious, from the flip. Jack was shocked to see him unresponsive.

"We need to clear out soon," Jack announced. "We don't want to attract any more attention."

Milton turned from his interrogation of the woman and nodded. "We will have to take a rain check on the talk."

The man nodded. "Tomorrow morning."

"We work," Milton frowned.

The man laughed. "Ah, no worries. We will come by your work, Phil's am I right?"

Milton looked perplexed. How had the man known – he nodded despite the suspicion growing in his chest. Before they could part ways a short brunette sped past them. He rushed to the fallen teen.

"Carson?" the boy called out. "It is okay, hold on."

Milton's eyes grew wide at the sight of the boy. The boy set his illuminated hands upon each self-inflicted injury. After a few seconds, the newly repaired skin replaced the damaged. The redhead was astonished by the scene he witnessed.

"You can heal others?" Milton called out.

The boy tensed at the question. He eyed the redhead wearily before nodding.

"What are you doing? I mean – why are you – your power is so good."

The boy never answered them. Instead he shook his companion awake. He then rushed to Kai where he repeated his action. Milton briefly watched the shorter teen heal his companions. He didn't realize there was a healer amongst the black dragons.

"Sir, Ma' am," Jack nodded to the two. "We hate to leave on such short notice."

"No, please," the man laughed. "Call me Chuck and this is my wife, Anne."

The woman waved sweetly. Jack nodded to them both.

"We should get out of here," Jack suggested. "They will be very angry when they wake."

"I'm going to have a look at that dog bite when we get back, Jack," Milton promised.

Jack nodded. His eyes shot to the spot where the dogs had been. The dogs were nowhere to be seen. He scratched his head perplexed. Jack sighed heavily before returning to Jerry's side. He slowly lifted the male, successfully draping him over his right shoulder. He was happy for the tiny bit of strength his power came with.

"Ready?" Jack questioned.

Milton looked to the smiling couple before nodding. The couple followed them out of the alley leaving the defeated black dragons behind.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Jack, Milton, and Jerry returned to the neighborhood they brought Sam to days ago. They marveled at the neat and expensive homes before them. The address the mayor provided lay heavy in Jack's pocket. They didn't know what to expect from their visit to the mayor's home.<p>

"I shouldn't be here."

"Jerry, you helped too."

Jerry laughed bitterly. "I almost killed someone yesterday. And I know he was on the other side but – what am I going to do?"

Jerry felt a comforting arm wrap around his shoulders. He glanced at the smiling face of Milton. The redhead's glowing expression nearly put Jerry's worry to rest. He felt like the odd one out every time they fought. He was the one they worried about. He was the one they had to stop before he lost control. Why weren't they running from him? Why did they stay? Why haven't they left him behind? Weren't they afraid?

"We'll keep working with you, Jack and I," Milton commented. "Rudy too. You are going to be fine Jerry."

The shorter teen sighed heavily. He didn't deserve the reassurance. He was a menace.

"Good thing we got off from Phil's early," Jack remarked. "Right on time for our meeting with the mayor."

After knocking lightly upon the red door of the bright white house, they waited. Soon a blonde sporting nightwear opened the door. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. An apple sat in her left hand, mostly gone. Her eyes widened at the presence of them at the door.

"Kim?" Jack called out.

"Yes," she drawled out, eyeing the boys at the door.

Kim snickered at the confusion upon their faces. It was like they didn't remember their first meeting. Casually, she leant upon the doorframe. She analyzed the boys before her. In the background her parents stirred in the living room.

"What brings you here?"

"Meeting with your father," Milton shared.

"Oh."

"Ah, yes, right on time," a male voice stated, filled with excitement. "Come inside."

Chuck Crawford watched as the boys entered their home. He noticed the inquisitive look upon his daughter's face but waved her away. He turned back to the three boys that rescued him from the black dragon nuisances. He knew there was another but the teenaged boys were his top priority. He led them through the large spacious foyer. They passed below a sparkling chandelierbefore heading into the living room.

"Please have a seat boys."

The teens grabbed the couch on their immediate right. Chuck took an empty and comfy sofa chair across from them. Despite the impressive size of the den all the furniture lay toward the middle, living awkward spaces within the big home.

"Kim, dear, your mother wishes to speak with you."

Kim frowned eyeing her father. "Since when?"

There wasn't a response. She disappeared leaving her father and the boys alone.

"What I saw last night was impressive," he spoke, eyes twinkling with joy. "You boys are phenomenal. Not many can say they have taken down the black dragons."

"Well – sir," Milton began. "We only did the best we could in any situation but may we ask why we are here?"

Chuck laughed happily. "Ah, yes, right to business. I expected that."

The older male reached for three thick stapled documents on a side table to his left. He glanced at the wording before giving the boys a large grin.

"Congratulations," he stated. "I'm offering you boys an excellent opportunity."

"Did we win something?" Jerry questioned, feeling better about his previous issue.

"You could said that," he smiled. "You boys have a chance to work with me, the mayor of Seaford. There is no one quite like you three. Such a well-oiled machine. I must say I'd be honored to have you boys guard my dear family."

"Like a body guard," Jack questioned.

"Yes."

The three teens turned toward each other on the couch. They heatedly spoke of the offer and then nodded. They turned back to the mayor.

"We should discuss with our guardian."

Jack eyed Milton. "What? I thought we were taking the job?"

"Yo, why do we have to talk to Rudy? He isn't our dad or anything," Jerry frowned.

"No, but he would want to know," Milton frowned, giving Jerry a look.

"Boys, no worries," the mayor smiled, reclining in his chair. "The offer has no expiration date. Consider my offer. Speak with your guardian and come back and we will close this deal. How does that sound? Good?"

Jack pondered the offer. It seemed like a good offer to him. They loved working at Phil's but the pay certainly couldn't afford them much. Soon the boys would need more than the basic necessities. A body guard job could be promising. It was clear that the mayor needed their help.

There could be others like the black dragons wishing to attack. Ever since Jack began to rethink his life, he realized saving people wasn't as bad as it seemed. It felt good to be helpful. Plus, it was a nice way to show the world that not all powers were dangerous.

"We will speak with Rudy."

"Good, excellent," he grinned. "I look forward to speaking with you soon. Now, it is getting late. You boys must need your rest."

The boys bid Mayor Chuck a farewell. Jack felt honored. The mayor of their new home wanted to hire them? A large grin painted across his face.

"Whoo!" Jerry hollered, as he flew above them.

Jack chuckled lightly. He couldn't wait for their new job.

* * *

><p>Mayor Chuck watched the boys head out of the neighborhood. He walked towards their living room. His mind began to wander to the possible future. There were so many new possibilities available to him. He took a seat at his sofa chair.<p>

After the boys signed their contracts, he would be set. Yes, they were the perfect match for his family. He knew they would be an excellent addition to the Seaford community. A tiny smirk spread across his lips.

* * *

><p>Hey wonderfuls! Here you go, another update. The length was very long this time. Believe me I shortened it the best I could but there was so much that needed to be revealed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I especially enjoyed typing it up.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Writer Majestic, **thanks for the review. You don't have to apologize. I've done the same with stories before. I'll keep scrolling past and then finally I'll read it and it is like 'what have I been doing'? Thanks for giving the story a chance. I'm glad you find this story intriguing. I do the best I can with the ideas I have. Well, thanks for saying I deserve more reviews. I'm happy all the same though. You are too kind. Thanks for pointing out the title. I like to think the title really encompasses what the story is about. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. Yes, I enjoyed the eavesdropping scene as well. Originally, it wasn't going to be in the last chapter. I added it last minute, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support.

**Dreamcatcher19**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed Frank in chapter 9. I liked to keep everyone in character as much as I can. Sometimes I have no idea how I'm doing so it is nice for someone to point it out for me. Yes, I was debating on the twinkle toes line. I didn't know whether I should use it or not. I finally decided to add it, Also, I'm glad you liked Kim and Jack meeting. You'll have to stay tuned about Jack and Kim though. I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. Also, thanks I thought the cover really represented the story. Also, thanks for leaving me a favorite. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the support.

The next update will be soon. I've been typing these chapters in a timely manner so one more week of double updates. Afterwards, who knows? There may be more. I want to thank everyone again for reading, reviewing, leaving favorites, and following. It truly means a lot to see so much support. Thanks again. The next update is 10% (estimated) of the way done but should be up fairly soon.

Thanks

Until next Chapter

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Thirteen.**

Lively chatter surrounded Taylor as she waited for her friends. She glanced around the room, eyes focused on a random spot upon the cafeteria wall. The sound of a tray hitting the table caught her attention. She frowned softly. Carefully, she analyzed Kim's furrowed brows. A heavy sigh left the other girl's lips as she sat down.

"Everything alright Kim?"

"I'm going over to their place," Kim remarked.

"You are going where?"

"The new powered people. I'm going over to their place."

A bright smile stretched across Taylor's lips. The citizens of Seaford continued to talk about the new powered people. The different perspectives were very interesting. She didn't know what to believe. If she ran into the boys, she wouldn't mind. There was so much talk for a reason, right?

"Oh," Taylor giggled. "Why? Do you want to see Superman?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Stop it. He can't even fly."

"Some of the girls in our grade saw him," she replied. "They say he is handsome."

"No," she said after swallowing. "I'm going to tell them to leave Seaford."

Taylor's eyes widened before a knowing expression fell across her features. Seaford wasn't a place for powers to live. The description wasn't what was on the label. There were secrets in Seaford. Seaford refused to share the truth in their sugary sweet advertising.

"They are good people and I think they deserve better," she smiled. "I met the older one, Rudy. He came into my sensei's dojo a day ago. At first, I thought it was weird that he was watching me but then I got over it. After my practice, Rudy pointed out some things to me. He knew things that I didn't even know. He told me I have this great potential and then just kind of walked out of the dojo."

A small smile fell across Taylor's lips. "He sounds nice. Well, good luck. You know how your father feels when a power tries to leave Seaford. He gets pretty upset."

"Taylor," she sighed. "My father he – he offered them a job as the family bodyguards."

"Really?" Taylor questioned, eyes wide. "Poor guys. Then there isn't much you can do at this point. Have they signed a contract yet?"

"No, if I could get in touch with them –"

A tray made contact with the table. Eddie stood before them, sighing heavily. He sat down, brows furrowed and lips turned down. She watched him poke at his sloppy joe. A few seconds later, he held his hand above the food item and a blue glow emitted.

"Wow, you've gotten better," Taylor grinned, analyzing the now frozen tray of food. "You froze your tray no problem."

"Special training from the Steins."

"Wait, isn't that Chad's family?" Taylor asked, confusion written on her face.

"No," Kim raised her head, eyes wide with fear. "But you've only had your power for a year."

Taylor watched Eddie bite his lip. Realization dawned on her suddenly. Moisture collected in her eyes. She remembered the happiness in Eddie's eyes. He had been so excited about his power. Unfortunately, he forgot he was 17. Teens didn't like the number 17. Teens with powers hated turning 17.

"Eddie, I'll speak with my father I'll—," Kim began.

Eddie raised a hand. "Don't worry Kim. We all come to realize our purpose sometime."

"But you've only had your power for a year!" Kim hollered. "How did this happen?"

"Chad told his parents about the freezing thing," Eddie remarked, sadness in his voice. "I guess they were excited and the rest – I start tomorrow."

"Oh Eddie," Kim frowned.

Kim wrapped her arms around the other boy, allowing him to release all his fear and frustration. This is what Taylor feared. She clenched her fists as the scene before her unfolded. Why couldn't Seaford leave Eddie alone? Why couldn't Seaford leave her alone?

"I'm going to change everything real soon," She whispered, patting Eddie's back. "I promise to you, Eddie and Taylor. Seaford won't be like this forever."

A tiny grin graced Eddie's lips. Taylor noticed the smile barely stretched across his face. Her own heart began thumping within her chest. She tried her best to cover up her own hidden anxiety. They had Eddie and soon they would have her too. She pushed her tray to the side. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

><p>Kim carded her fingers through her long blonde locks. An abundance of fellow pedestrians traversed across the crosswalk. She walked alongside Taylor, thinking of her current worries. After a few blocks, they emerged at the famous shopping center of Seaford. The Seaford mall sign beckoned them inside the shopping square.<p>

"I'm thinking of getting new shoes. I'm just not feeling these sneakers as much anymore," Taylor commented. "I need something comfortable but wearable if that makes sense. I think it makes sense or maybe–Kim?"

She glanced at her best friend. Worried eyes met her own questioning gaze. A soft grin fell across her lips as she waved her friend on. The one-sided conversation continued. Kim chuckled to herself. Falafel Phil's came up beside them. She came to an immediate stop.

"Kim?"

"Just, one second," Kim commented. "One second, Taylor."

Kim threw open the door. Many eyes glanced at her. She gave them a sheepish grin before closing the door. She turned back to her friend, shoulders slouched and heart heavy. A warm and gentle hand landed upon her right shoulder. Briefly she analyzed her friend's face before turning away.

"Kim, tell me what's wrong."

"I thought they were working today."

"Maybe they had a short shift."

The statement made sense. Yes, they could have a shorter shift. She hadn't thought about that. Still, she felt like this was her only opportunity. She'd be sure to answer the door the next time the boys came around because she had to talk them.

"Do you want to go shoe hunting with me?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "I guess we could do that."

"Don't act like you don't want to come," she giggled, poking at Kim's shoulder. "I know you. You love shopping. And it isn't like I ask you all the time."

"Taylor, it's okay. No need for the speech. I'll come along."

They arrived at the store called '**_Shoes, Shoes, N more Shoes_**'. A large red sale sign pulled Taylor away. Kim found a section reserved for shoe trying. A few little benches scattered the floor. She sat upon the chair, brows furrowed. If the boys signed the contract, there was no telling what would happen to them. Kim was more than worried. She had to stop them at all cost.

* * *

><p>Kim nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched the teen boys enter her living room. Her father banned her from the living area. He didn't know she was watching from the stairs. She watched worriedly as the boys shook her father's hand. No, this couldn't be happening.<p>

She shook her head vigorously. She watched a large grin stretch across Jack's features as he shook her father's hand. No, she had to stop this but – she remained frozen. The fear bubbling in her chest didn't allow her to move. What could she do? She was just one girl, one citizen.

"I apologize for the problems I may have caused your makeshift family," Chuck stated.

Her eyes shot to Jack who shrugged. "Rudy should know we do what we want. He is great but we have our own plans."

"We would be honored to protect your family," Milton nodded. "Though, some of our powers aren't fully developed."

He chuckled. "No worries boys. We have personal trainers on the ready, for any power. These individuals have special kinds of powers. They can stop any power from working, excellent for training."

The boys smiled at each other before turning to the mayor.

"Now boys, just going to needs some signatures," he remarked, offering thick documents to the boys. "Nothing too serious. It just says you will be available to protect my family at all times, in all forms, in all possible ways, excreta, blah, and blah. You are welcome to read it."

Milton scanned the document, nodding in places and shaking his head in agreement. "Sound document. I have no fault with it."

"Ah, just like you said, super intelligent," the mayor beamed. "Perfect. Yes, thank you boys. My daughter has been having trouble with some of the powered folk. This truly puts my worrying heart at rest. Really you boys will be nothing but good for us."

"Well , I've been told –, "Jerry began but was interrupted by Jack.

"Thank you again Mr. Crawford," Jack smiled.

"Feel free to call me Chuck," he grinned. "Now, I'm going to give you some new cellular devices. There are state of the art, high-tech."

"We already have phones," Milton remarked, holding up a worn out device.

The mayor laughed. "Forgive me for laughing but that is not what I had in mind. Here, try these on for size."

Kim's jaw dropped. She analyzed the cellular devices. They were the latest technology. She knew her father had connections. The expensive phones only brought a new pain to her heart. Nothing good would come of this. She knew it for sure.

"Excellent!" Jerry beamed. "Does this have all the cool stuff?"

Milton nudged Jerry in the side.

"Don't worry, it is very advanced," he smiled. "Friend's with the designer, therefore I got a nice deal. Now, my phone number is programmed into the phones already. The family schedules are in there too. You three boys will walk with Kim to school in the morning. During the day, you will be with me at my office or with my wife. You'll walk Kim home. Also, you will accompany my wife and I to any event we feel necessary but details will come as these events appear."

Kim turned her vision to the top of the stairs. She wanted to sneak into her room. If her father caught her on the stairs, she knew she would be in trouble. The ban from the living room was there for a particular reason.

"Kim?"

She paused on the stairs.

"Why are you hiding darling, please," her father smiled, voice dripping with amusement. "Join us."

Kim nodded at the teens, hoping they didn't notice her looked to her father but turned away

"Remind me of your schedule again," her father asked.

"I have school at 8:30 am and karate in the afternoon every other day," she explained, a sour expression falling upon her features.

"Perfect, any questions?" Chuck asked.

The boys shook their head. Mr. Crawford sent the boys on their way, reminding them of their new responsibility. After he returned to his sofa chair. He reclined in his chair eyeing her. Her hands turned to fists as she approached him.

"Problem, Kimberly?"

"Please don't do this to them," she pleaded. "Dad, please, for me. Let them go."

"What?" he shot from his relaxed position. "You want me to let go an excellent opportunity?"

Kim bit her lip, eyes filled with unshed tears. Her father rolled his eyes before waltzing over to her. She felt gentle hands grasp her chin before lifting her face to look at him. A large smirk spread across her father's face. A shiver descended down her spine.

"If there are as skilled as I think," he smirked. "Then you shouldn't be worried, now should you?"

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it instantly.

"Kimberly, my sweet peach," he sighed heavily. "I'm doing this for you, for our family. You do understand I love you and your mother with all my life, right? I'd hate for anything to happen to either of you. And these powers – they are ahead of their time. Skilled fighting experience, telekinesis, mind reading, super intelligence, flying, and the power of persuasion. You want me to let these perfect powers leave without at least trying them out?"

She closed her eyes trying to block the smirk from her vision. Her father didn't understand. He never would but what could she do? No, she couldn't do a thing. She bit her lip firmly before giving her father a stern look. He laughed at her expression.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she stated, tears trailing down her cheeks.

She felt a gentle pat upon her blonde head.

"Good, now the boys will be here at 8:00 am to walk with you to school. I'd let Taylor know so she doesn't miss you."

She nodded softly.

"And Kimberly?" her father called to her, back turned. "Don't tell them anything."

She didn't respond but it wasn't necessary. Her father knew her too well. When it came to Karate she could shock anyone with her ability but with her father it was different. Her father wasn't a bad man, no. He was an excellent father. Kim sighed inwardly.

After her brief conversation with her dad, she bolted up the stairs. She closed her door and dropped onto her bed. She beat her pillow repeatedly. Thirty seconds went by before she relaxed. She looked to her ceiling, her heart heavy in her chest.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, hoping her message reached the boys miles away. "Please forgive me."

* * *

><p>Hey wonderfuls! Whoa! The feedback for the last chapter was amazing! I'm thrilled to see all the positive responses. This is beyond amazing. I truly enjoyed typing up this chapter for you all. Hopefully you all enjoyed it too.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Dreamcatcher19**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the story. Yes, Kim is the mayor's daughter. Yes, you'll have to stay tuned to see where this story goes. Once again, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

**XoThatCrazyChickoX**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought the line 'since when?' was funny. I try to put in some humor every now and then. Yes, they are bodyguards. Yes, Jack has finally learned some new things. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you are taking a closer look at the characters. Chuck seems evil? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. I'm glad you enjoy the plot. It is a little different. Thanks for the support.

**Justlovekickinit**, thanks for the review. Wow, you are obsessed with the story? That is amazing. Yes, personally I don't think curse words or stuff like that has to be in the story. It may be like real stuff but I just take a different approach. I'm glad you like it. How many chapters? It all depends. It will definitely be more than 16. Thanks for the support.

Again, I'd like to thank everyone for being so amazing. Thanks for reading, following, leaving favorites, and reviewing. It means the world to see comments.

Now, the next chapter will be up real soon. The next chapter is 25% of the way done (estimated). So, what do you think of Mayor Chuck? Evil? Good? I'm interested to know what you think. Thanks again for all the support. You all are amazing!

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Fourteen.**

Eddie's heart ached. The early morning sun hung overhead but he barely felt the warmth. He plastered a large grin upon his features as he walked up the path toward the school. He spotted three teens walking away from Kim and Taylor. He glanced at the boys, confused by their presence.

"They are Kim's new body guards," Taylor smiled softly. "Daddy dearest approved."

He sighed heavily.

"Eddie?" Kim frowned. "Are you okay? How is – everything?"

Eddie knew they were worried. He was concerned too. Last night had been another day of extensive training. He thought he'd never get home. His official duties started the next morning. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his misfortune.

"He is fine," a deep male voice commented.

"Leave him alone Chad," Kim growled, watching Chad wrap an arm around Eddie.

"No worries, doll face," Chad smirked, patting Eddie's back. "Eddie and I are becoming friends real fast, right?"

He laughed softly. "Yeah, Chad is actually a pretty nice guy."

Chad smirked before crossing his arms. "Alright, I want to see what you've got."

"Huh," he frowned. "Here?"

Chad nodded. Eddie watched him cross his arms over his chest while giving him a firm look. He noticed the excitement lingering within the taller male's eyes. He bit his lips, drawing a little blood. He focused on his power for a few seconds and then a bright blue glow illuminated his hands.

Seconds later, the ground beneath him frosted over. A thin sheet of ice covered a small patch upon the grass. He watched Chad stomp on the ice. A little crack appeared in the ice but itremained strong despite the contact.

"Wow, very nice, Eddie," he beamed. "I'm impressed. I wonder what it'll look like when you actually freeze someone."

"What?" Eddie exclaimed.

Chad chuckled. "What? You are my bodyguard now. You'll have to freeze some things, mostly people."

The bell rang signaling the start of the day.

Chad looked to Eddie. "We are walking together after class. There is a rough neighborhood I have to avoid on my way home, makes my route long. With you I can walk right through it. The boys on the team are going to be so jealous. Catch you later!"

"I don't like him," Taylor remarked. "I' m so sorry Eddie."

Eddie smiled softly. "I'm fine. Well, we better get to class."

He started off with a light jog before walking the rest of the way. He could feel the eyes of his friends on his back. Despite the large smile upon his face, the heaviness of his heart refused to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>"So you see Phil," Jerry began, eyeing the smile on the male's face. "We are quitting because we got a job that pays more."<p>

"Don't tell him that," Milton frowned, smacking Jerry's chest.

Milton narrowed his eyes at the shorter teen. He didn't know which was worse, the delivery of the message or the disappointed look on Phil's face. He wished they rehearsed their speech earlier but unfortunately they had no time. He gave their former boss a large smile.

"You will no longer work here," Phil frowned. "Here at the Phil's."

"No," Jack frowned.

Milton watched Phil nodded solemnly. He turned to Tootsie who stood beside him. He noticed the goat bow its head. Phil's power was still a phenomenal concept. He never thought he'd meet someone who could speak with animals. He would miss watching Phil's interaction with Tootsie. They were a fascinating pair.

"Looks like they are leaving us Tootsie," he cried, patting the goat's head. "All alone, with no way to work."

The goat moved toward the boys and stood there. A tiny 'ba' left the goat as if she were begging them to stay. The redhead's heart went out to both of them. He never realized how difficult it would be to leave. Despite the heartfelt scene, he knew their new job was a necessary step in the right direction.

"We will eat here all time," Jerry beamed. "As body guards we need to keep our strength up."

"Bodyguards?" Phil frowned, eyes wide with fear. "Oh no! No,that is not good. Not good!"

"Phil? What is wrong?" Milton asked.

He scanned the man's thoughts carefully, catching a few words. He could hear Phil's compliments about them. He smiled. He watched Phil clasp his hands together. He gave them his best pleading look. If only he could comfort the restaurant owner in his moment of distress.

"Too dangerous," Phil stated.

"Rudy agrees," Jack smiled softly.

"No, you don't know how it works here in Seaford," Phil frowned, arms crossed. "They came to me too. I showed them I was a bad choice and they left me alone."

"The mayor asked you to be his body guard too?" Jerry questioned.

"No, another family," Phil commented. "No, good. You should say no."

Milton smiled at Phil's concern. It was another thing he enjoyed about Seaford. The people were so kind and nice. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He stepped forward, eyeing Phil's shaking hands. He frowned at the amount of distress and anxiety seeping from the other's form. Why was he so upset?

"Phil, we signed a contract," Milton shared.

"A contract? You signed your soul away? Without discussing with Rudy or me?" he grasped his shirt, staggering back. "No good!"

"Phil, please," Jack frowned, eyeing the last few customers eating. "You have one hour before close. You are making a scene."

"I don't care," he glared, pointing. "Rudy traveled all the way to Seaford with you boys. He is very smart! Very nice! And you don't even listen to his words of wisdom! Why would you do that?"

"I don't get it," Jerry frowned. "We are just body guards. How bad can it be? I mean we have powers."

Phil shook his head. His eyes swept over them before looking off into the distance. His brows furrowed and his lips turned down. Milton frowned. The usually happy man transformed into an unrecognizable sight.

Phil shook his head. "I weep for you three. I weep, weep, and weep some more. Please, you have to go back and stop this immediately."

"Phil, we aren't going to do that," Milton shouted. "All my life my parents said people with powers aren't going to amount to anything but trouble. They said powers shouldn't be allowed to roam free."

Milton gritted his teeth. He was shocked by his own anger. He rarely allowed himself to be mad. He was the peace maker of their group. He enjoyed calming the crashing waves of a fight. Unfortunately, the memories of his parents flashed across his mind.

"Now, we are going to be able to prove to the world," Milton stated. "Prove to them we can exist in this world too. I want to be accepted and Seaford accepted me. Phil, Seaford gave us hope, so we need to repay them."

Phil glared long and hard at the boys. "False hope. They gave you false hope – fine leave the Phil's. Be bodyguards, be dangerous. I warned you. Rudy warned you."

Milton eyes widened. "Phil, really we—"

"Be careful," he interrupted, sounding worn out. "Be very careful, please."

Milton's eyes never left Phil. He analyzed him as they exited the restaurant. There was something lurking beneath the smile. Their painful farewell only proved his suspicions. Before he could truly understand his own thoughts, he decided to push his doubts aside. He spoke the truth. Seaford was the answer. He didn't wish to go anywhere else.

* * *

><p>Bright golden rays of sunlight bathed Jack in a warm glow. Blue skies hung above his head. He glanced casually at the others accompanying him. Jerry and Milton seemed focused on the conversation they were having while Kim seemed unfocused, possibly in another world. He wondered what she was thinking about but he kept the concern to himself. It was just another day in Seaford.<p>

"So," Jack began. "Where is your dojo again?

"You really don't have to walk me anywhere," Kim remarked, thrusting her hands into her pockets. "I'm fine, really. I'm a black belt in karate."

Jack gave her a firm look. "Congrats, but we were hired by your father so –"

"You should leave Seaford," Kim blurted out.

All three males paused.

"Why?" Jerry frowned. "What are we not good enough for your city or something?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just –"

Jack frowned at the moisture gathering in Kim's eyes. For a few seconds, he analyzed her closely. She was a very strange human. He wondered about her previous outburst but before he could question it, she began to speak.

"The dojo is located around the Seaford Mall," she pointed.

They followed her direction. They stopped before a dojo, painted in black and yellow paint. A generic sign hung above the building, reading dojo was interesting. After two weeks of living in Seaford, there was still much to explore. He watched Kim sprint into the dojo. She bowed respectfully to her sensei before disappearing within the locker room in the back.

"Guess we wait?" Milton questioned.

Jack nodded. The boys found a couple of chairs in a tiny waiting area. He guessed the place was a designated spot for parents. All three males occupied a few chairs while they waited for Kim to finish her class.

"You know what is weird?" Jerry asked, watching Kim's class start. "She told us to leave Seaford but didn't say why."

Jack scoffed. "Who knows what her problem is."

"I tried to find out," Milton sighed. "But her thoughts were jumbled. Her thoughts were so unclear. It is strange. The same happened with the man in the registration office."

"She just feels embarrassed that her father hired us," Jack said. "She is a black belt in karate. I wouldn't want a bodyguard with a title like that. Though, she hasn't really shown us could be all talk."

Jack ignored Milton's look. He could hear the statement 'be nice' floating around in his head. He heard the mind reader loud and clear. He didn't hate Kim. She was just a human and like other humans they hated people like him. Memories of her visiting Jerry in the hospital filled his mind. He sighed. He knew he would have to give the girl a chance eventually.

"Being a bodyguard is so cool," Jerry beamed.

Jack couldn't agree more. His recent change of heart showed him something new. He was less reluctant to spring into action for the sake of a life. He could finally shake off the shackles of his past. For a few seconds, the sound of Kim's excited chants caught his attention.

He watched Kim's blonde ponytail whip about as she punched and kicked at a punching dummy. She was definitely skilled. A tiny smile found its way to his face. She was more talented than he imagined.

"Can we go grab something to eat?" Jerry asked.

"We are working," Jack reminded.

Jack watched Jerry's shoulders slump. He noticed the look in the other's eyes. He knew the other was terribly hungry. Unfortunately, their job came first at the moment. He patted the other upon the back.

"Fine, after Phil's," Jerry grumbled, stomach rumbling.

Jack snickered shaking his head. His eyes fell back on Kim. Maybe he underestimated her.

* * *

><p>Jerry watched Rudy head into his room for the night. A yawn escaped Jack's mouth. He chuckled at the brunette's failed attempt at staying awake. He turned to Milton, a thought on his mind. He opened his mouth to voice his concern.<p>

"Ask me anything," Milton commented, a grin spreading on his face. "I know you want to."

Jerry laughed, scratching the back of his neck. He often forgot Milton's ability to read minds. He swallowed his nerves and attacked the situation head on.

"Before – do your parents know about you?" Jerry began. "You seemed really angry at Phil's."

Milton smiled. Jerry frowned at the expression. He knew all about Jack's past. The memory of the inspiring speech never left him. He knew enough about Rudy. The adult loved talking about himself. The peace maker of their group was another story. He shared little about himself.

"I may have withheld some information," Milton smiled. "I truly have nothing to say. I didn't want to concern you with my tale really. You and Jack suffered so much. My story pales in comparison. I didn't think it was necessary to say anything."

"We've all suffered," Jack responded, awakened by MIlton's statement. "Even you Milton."

Jerry turned from Jack to Milton. He pouted, knowing they were communicating without him. After a second, he watched Milton nod. He always wondered what made the red head tick. He accepted others without a moment of hesitation. He was the reason Jack and him got along well.

"I was tired of hearing the same thing every day, every night," Milton remarked. "People with powers don't belong, my mom said. They should be put away, my father said. They were always disgusted. They laughed and taunted."

Jerry frowned, understanding the story well.

"One night, after they exhausted all normal conversation," he began. "They picked up the usual nonsense. In the middle of their long drawn out talk, I was told to get milk. I was so tired of them shaking their fists at people like me. Finally, I showcased my power, grabbed the money for the milk and never went back home."

Jerry's eyes grew wide.

"I know you must think I'm quite reckless," he chuckled. "I mean my family never attacked me or kicked me out. They didn't like powers. They told me right to my face that if I had powers they'd send me away. They were so confident in their beliefs. I can't imagine what they did after I told them I was freak. Freak, it is what they called people like us."

"Hey, Milton," Jack smiled. "You are doing great things. It was hard for me to let go but—I'm trying."

"Right," Milton smiled. "I'm sorry Jerry if I wasn't honest with you."

"It is fine," Jerry smiled. "I get it."

Milton smiled briefly. Jerry noticed the sadness in his eyes. He rested his hand upon Milton's shoulder.

"Hey," he smiled. "I know this may be weird to say but if you hadn't left I may not have come this far."

Milton chuckled. "You would have made it eventually. I'm sure. Anyway, we have an early morning. We should get some sleep."

Jerry let out a ferocious yawn. All eyes landed upon him. Redness spread across his face. As he walked away, he heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Milton," Jack commented. "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone especially your parents."

"Thanks, Jack. I guess I have to remember to take my own advice."

"Sometimes the world may not accept us but we can accept ourselves," Jack beamed. "I learned that from you, Milton."

Jerry sighed happily, entering one of the open rooms. His mind went over the details of the conversation. He was happy to have friends like Jack and Milton. He grinned softly as he headed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rudy lay awake, eyes focused on the ceiling. His heart beat steadily in his chest despite the worry wrapping around his mind. A day or so ago a heated argument took place within their tiny kitchen. The boys were set on being bodyguards despite his suspicions.<p>

He glared down his alarm clock. His new job at the registration office was a bore but he knew there were answers hiding within the walls. Seaford, California, held secrets. His vision guided him to the boys because they needed his help. He wouldn't rest till he solved the mystery the best he could. With the promising thought in mind, he drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey wonderfuls, another chapter fresh off the press. Anyway, I truly enjoyed typing up this chapter. Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter as well. The support and feedback has been amazing. I'm blown away.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**XoThatCrazyChickoX**, thanks for the review. Yes, there was a lot of smirking in the last chapter. You'll have to stay tuned to know more about Mayor Chuck. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. A rebellion? Who knows maybe she will but you'll have to keep reading to find out. I'm glad you like the direction the story is going. You think the story is amazing? Wow, thanks so much for saying that. Thanks for the support.

Now, I'm curious about what you think. Rudy, Phil, and Kim seem to think differently about Seaford than the boys. What did you think of Kim telling the boys to leave Seaford? Feel free to share your thoughts. Always interested to know what you think of the story, the characters, or anything so far.

Once again I would like to thank those who read, review, follow, and leave favorites. All the feedback is amazing. I'm seriously all smiles. Thanks! Now, the next chapter will be up soon. There may be a faster update but you'll just have to wait and see. The next chapter is 24% of the way done (estimated). Thanks again for the support everyone!

Until next Chapter

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin'it**

**Fifteen.**

The registration office was a boring place to work. After four days straight of video training and dull hands on training, Rudy was ready to quit. Despite the job's lack of excitement, he refused to give up. He had his reasons for sitting behind a desk for 8 hours, four days a week. Seaford was hiding something and it began with registration.

"Rudy."

He turned his attention to a female standing in the doorway. Her deep brown skin and large sparkling white smile drew him in. She combed through her long flowing black locks with her dainty fingers. He opened his mouth to greet her properly. He believed in making a good impression every time.

"Tiffany," he smiled, reclining casually in his office chair. "What brings you here? To my lovely office?"

Tiffany was one of the first employees he met his first day on the job. His other colleagues had been less interested in their new addition. She had been the most welcoming. Out of the other women, she was the prettiest but that was a thought he kept to himself.

"Coffee run," she smiled sweetly. "I'm tired of sitting in a place.I want to pick something up from the coffee place down the street. You want anything?"

"Coffee, ah, sweet caffeine," he stated. "Yes, that sounds great. We could even chat over coffee sometime."

Tiffany giggled. "No, Rudy."

"What?" Rudy asked, eyes wide. "Why?"

Rudy gave her a small grin, hiding his hurt. She had a good reason for refusing his polite offer. At least he hoped he had been polite. He looked at her face again, searching for an answer. He considered himself a gentleman. He knew he had a few flaws but he couldn't understand her rejection.

She sighed. "Don't you have work to do? We've had a few new changes lately."

"To be honest I wasn't listening earlier," he laughed.

She sighed heavily before approaching his desk. She rounded his oak desk and stood beside his office chair. She glanced at the desktop before opening the necessary program. He watched carefully.

"Here is the database," she remarked. "We store all the information about the powers that have registered here. You have to make some updates to the profiles. Remember? We had two new powers come in today."

"You mean people," Rudy corrected, watching her arrange the documents on his desk. "You mean two new people moved to Seaford."

She shrugged off his correction. "Now, all you need to do is create a file for them. Click create and then – are you smelling me?"

Rudy shot his head back so fast he nearly caused himself whiplash. He knew he was supposed to be listening but Tiffany smelt of lavender and vanilla. He found the fragrances to be hypnotizing. He couldn't help it if their close proximity was distracting him.

"No."

"Look, Rudy," she frowned, sitting upon his desk. "Why are you working here? You don't seem like a desk job kind of guy. I mean – you have a power, two powers."

Rudy smiled. "I have kids. Okay, I don't really have kids but I have three teens counting on me to bring back the bacon – or at least that is what I tell myself. Really, this job means something to me."

Tiffany brushed a few stray pieces of hair from her forehead. Rudy Gillespie was a nice man. He always smiled the brightest,at least around her. He seemed invested in the job to begin with. She guessed she could help him.

"Alright, let me show you," she smiled. "Honestly, Rudy, you've been working here for a couple days. This is the main purpose of your job. How did you work yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

She sighed heavily before handing him one of the applications. "Alright Susan J Cart, you put in her full name. Then right there is where you put in other personal information. And most importantly power. Don't forget the age."

"Okay," Rudy quickly typed the information in.

Once the information was completed, Tiffany fiddled with the mouse. A tiny blue bar stretched across the screen signaling the document had been filed. She then turned to Rudy and showed him the other documents that needed to be inputed into the database. After advising him, she headed toward the door.

"Question," Rudy asked, watching Tiffany pause at the door.

"Yes?"

"Here, for occupation. Why does it say on call?" Rudy frowned, eyeing the strange black bolded words. "Wouldn't she only be on call if she had a job?"

Tiffany leant on the doorframe. "Yes."

"So she has a job then?"

"No."

Rudy let a hum leave his lips. He opened his mouth to ask another important question but Tiffany was gone. He shot his eyes back to the database still opened on his file. The cursor blinked repeatedly as he began to wonder. He frowned slightly.

He glanced around him before typing his name into the database. Instantly his information popped up on the screen. He scanned his file and noticed in the occupation field there was Registration Office. He tapped his fingers before looking up Jerry, Milton, and Jack. Their occupation field had two lines, former Phil's worker and bodyguard.

"Bodyguards," he whispered to himself. "Why don't I like that idea?"

He searched the computer screen. There had to be an archive of names. He looked at the tabs at the top of the computer program. He clicked on the updates tab. A long list of names loaded upon the screen. His eyes brightened. The names were alphabetized by last name. Randomly he picked out a name. He glanced over the file.

"Aright, Seaford," he remarked. "Show me your secrets."

He eyed the information for a young male, Michael Vincent. He smiled softly at the hobbies section before turning his attention to the occupation field. He was shocked to see the bolded word bodyguard. Frowning, he checked out a few other names varying in ages but most were bodyguards as well. He scratched the back of his neck from confusion.

He checked a few other profiles and found the same information. It was odd to see. All the bodyguards were seventeen, much like the three teens he knew. There were other ages as well but a large population of bodyguards were teenagers. He tapped his fingers to his desk. There were so many bodyguards.

"Rudy?"

Rudy snapped his head up instantly. "Ah, Tiffany."

He minimized the database just before the female arrived before his desk. A large sugar cookie landed upon the surface next to a pile of registration documents. He analyzed the sugar cookie briefly. He glanced over the twinkle in her eyes.

"I may have bought you something," she shared.

"Ah, so you do like me."

She snorted. "Here is your coffee."

"Thanks."

Before she left the room she stopped at the doorway. "Try to get some work done. You have a lot to do."

Rudy blew at the steam coming from the Styrofoam cup. "Will do."

She smiled before disappearing down the hall. He maximized the database and continued his search for more interesting patterns. All the bodyguards were seventeen. There were a few older individuals but mostly seventeen. He frowned at one particular name. A large thick red line crossed the page. He gulped as he inspected the red thick line.

"Deceased," he whispered, a frown stretching along his face.

He bit his lip as he investigated the file further. His eyes widened. Quickly he changed to the create tab. His heart pounded within his chest. He ended his investigation for the day but he had more to search. At the moment, he busied himself with putting new individuals into the database. The memory of the deceased teen's profile hung like a black cloud over his his head.

* * *

><p>Rudy pushed open the glass doors of Phil's later that evening. The boys were still working their bodyguard shift. The concept chilled him to the bone. He only wished he knew exactly what he was trying to protect the boys from. His future seeing powers weren't working properly, which for the most part, was an everyday occurrence.<p>

"Rudy! Friend, what can I do for you?"

Rudy's train of thought escaped him as he watched a smile grow on Phil's face. He stood on the opposite side of the register. He wondered deeply if he should venture outside his regular order. He tapped the counter rhythmically before ordering the usual. He nodded to Phil after he paid.

"Here you go."

Rudy smiled as he received his meal. Abruptly, Phil took a spot across from him. The shorter male frowned at the sudden company. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall to his left. Surely closing time wasn't now. Fortunately, another employee took the spot at the register just as a few customers entered.

"This is not good Rudy," Phil sighed, resting against the booth cushion. "This is not good for the Phil's or anyone."

At first Rudy had thought of Phil as a strange being. His ability to talk to animals only enhanced his strangeness but after a few visits his thoughts changed. Phil was weird but also a possible new friend.

"Those boys," he frowned. "They are in trouble."

Rudy's attention went to Phil immediately. For hours he worked, sorting out applications and updating information. The patterns he witnessed never went away. It was worrying. He was troubled by what he say.

"What do you know Phil?"

Phil shrugged, throwing a dirty rag over his right shoulder.

"I know little," he explained, then leaned over the table toward Rudy. "And too much."

Rudy sighed, shaking his head. "Is it something you can talk about?"

Rudy watched Phil's shoulders slouch. He watched his companion's brows furrow. He wished he had Milton by his side. Milton would be able to read Phil's thoughts. He would know what the business owner was thinking.

"No, unfortunately, I can't tell you. It is a risk," he frowned, saddened by Rudy's disappointment. "You will find your answers soon. I'm certain. How about falafel balls on the go. You don't have to pay. "

Rudy nodded. He didn't want to risk Phil's life. If there were secrets, he was certain there were consequences for sharing said secrets. He worked in the registration office. He knew where to find all the clues he needed. It would take a little longer but he had the strength and patience.

"Here you go, on your house," Phil grinned, handing him a paper bag.

"You mean on the house."

Phil frowned. "Which house? I am giving it to you. Shouldn't it be your house? Isn't it going to your house?"

Rudy chuckled lightly. "Sure, why not, yeah. On my house. Thanks, Phil."

Before Rudy left he felt a hand grab his arm. He glanced at the worried look upon Phil's face.

"Tell the boys –," Phil began, but then closed his mouth and stepped back. "I'm sorry. Please do not hate me."

Rudy smiled. He understood. He bid Phil a farewell before heading out. It was time to get some much needed rest before another long and boring day at work. He knew there were mysteries to solve. Phil's concern only fueled his own worry.

He had to find the truth.

* * *

><p>Hey Wonderfuls! What is going on here? A double update?! Yes, a surprise double update. Anyway, hm what strange things are going on in Seaford? Anyway, the feedback has been more than amazing. Thanks to everyone for the support.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy the story. Thanks for pointing out the friendships/relationships in the story. It is a very big concept within this story. I'm excited that you noticed. Aw thanks! I wish you've had a great day and holidays as well. Thanks for the support.

**XoThatCrazyChickoX**, thanks for the review. Yes, you've pointed it out. They do seem emotional when they warn the boys. But you'll have to keep reading to see why the boys don't respond well to their warnings. Will they catch on? Again, it will be revealed in chapters to come. Yes, there is a lot of mystery but Seaford is a mysterious place. Also, no problem. I truly enjoyed your story. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Thanks Chrome Nagi Dokuro** for following and leaving a favorite.

**Thanks bluepandaninja** for following and leaving a favorite.

Alright everyone! You all are truly the best. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and leaving a favorite. I'm so happy to see all feedback. It makes me so happy to hear from readers.

Now, as you can see Rudy is searching for clues. Anyway, what do you think of Seaford now? Feel free to leave your answers, comments, or thoughts in a review.

Like I said before, you all are the best. Thanks for the continued support. The next update is 15% (estimated) of the way done. Next chapter is going to be interesting, so stay tuned. Thanks again everyone for reading! You all are amazing.

Until next chapter

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Sixteen.**

Once upon a time Ty enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine. He once sparred with his younger brother, Rudy, three times a they argued over who was the victor of each match. Extra points went to the fighter with the most skilled moves of the week. At the end of the week, the loser bought the winner an item of their choice, usually gas or food.

He watched out for his younger brother the best he could. They experienced the worst of the world but they gained strength from each other. Sadly, the seeds of doubt implanted within Ty's heart early on in life. He began to look at the world through the eyes of a cynic.

Rudy moved out of their shared apartment because of their differences. His disappointment jumpstarted his search for non-existent answers to his problems. Society back then had been its most rotten. Once upon a time Ty had hope but that was long ago.

"Now, if you are going to be seen with me," Ty stated, fists deep within his valley like pockets. "No one is going to be a weak link. I can't say much about healing but every other power has great potential."

He looked over the faces of the youths. A smirk crept upon his features. In their eyes he saw anger, pain, and distrust. He could tell they each experienced the horrors of their world. A world that turned their back on them. It was time for the world to see them again. He always had a strong fascination for the spotlight.

"What can you possibly teach us?" Kai grunted, eyeing him.

Ever since they joined forces Kai always had something to say. It was a thrill to see such behavior in a young teen. Even though he liked leading the show, he often gave Kai his chance to do as he pleased. Kai was his favorite.

"What can I teach you?" Ty grinned, walking back and forth before the boys. "I've seen it all. I have plenty to teach you. First, almost every power has something to unlock. I'm not a scientist but I can tell you I've come across many different abilities in my travels. Some have secondary traits or abilitiesthat will shock you. For example, Frank."

Frank's head popped up at the mention of his name. He invited the teen forward.

"You can phase through walls? Correct?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah, best way to get extra cash. You know loose change in cars."

Kai snorted. "No one cares about that idiot."

Ty chuckled at the bickering. Usually bickering annoyed him but today he was in a fantastic mood. He allowed the tiny argument to pass before he continued with his important speech. He crossed his arms as the boy stood before him.

"I think your power can do a lot more than you think."

He shook his head, locks bouncing lightly. "No. I can only move through walls."

"Stupid really," Carson smirked.

Frank narrowed his eyes at Carson. Before they could descend into another round of bickering he held his hands up. Both boys turned their attention toward him. He grinned at the sight of their eyes on him. It was time to guide them toward a new discovery.

"Now boys, like I said before, many individuals may have a secondary power," he smiled. "Frank have you noticed anything out of the ordinary about your power?"

"What do you mean?"

A proud grin fell across his lips. This was the moment where he unlocked a power just before someone's eyes. He pointed toward the decrepit wall of the abandoned house. Frank walked over to the wall. He watched the youth turn back to him, eyes searching for answers.

He smirked. "Do as you normally do."

Frank nodded and jumped through the wall. Seconds later he returned unaffected by the wall. The others remained unamused by the spectacle. Ty grinned. He glanced at the other teens sitting before him. They were disinterested but it would only take a few seconds to gain their interest again.

"Before you use your power," he began. "I'd like to suggest something. As you try and phase through concentrate. It is often difficult to find a secondary power but I've noticed great focus leads to something new."

"You may want to give up now," Carson smirked. "You can barely concentrate on a normal day. I can't imagine you doing it now."

The curly haired teen ignored the jab. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe in. He exhaled, opening his eyes. He placed his hand to the wall, expecting to phase through. Suddenly, the wall began to crumble. Further analysis showed him the debris was no longer wall at all.

"Sand," Brody commented.

Frank's eyes widened but he continued concentrating. A knowing grin stretched across Ty's face. This was the moment he enjoyed in a young powered teen's life. He couldn't wait to see what destruction could come from his newfound power.

"Now," Ty smiled evilly. "It'll take some practice to control it but imagine what you could do."

Frank smirked. Ty patted him upon the back. The new component of the boy's power truly brought a smile to his face. At first glance, he was certain the boy was a weak link. It was good to know there was something hidden beneath.

"Who knew?" Kai smirked, arms crossed. "Frank actually can do some damage. Although, it is just sand. Sand is pretty lame. He can turn objects to sand? Where is the excitement in that?"

Ty chuckled, amused by Kai's bluntness. He watched Frank back away from the newly destroyed wall. A medium sized crater rested within the wall. Grains of sand spilled out of the crater, sprinkling upon the ground below. With more concentration and practice, the whole wall would have met its doom.

"You have to think bigger. Who knows what that can mean for an opponent? What else can he can do? Maybe reduce someone to dust? It is hard to tell with secondary abilities. Only he can discover it on his own," Ty remarked, eyes turning to Brody. "Healer, get up here."

He frowned at the boy fidgeting in place. There was something strange about the brunette. He was an outcast within his own group. He knew in the future it could be a problem but for now he had a surprise for the other. He invited him to display his own power.

"I really shouldn't now," he whispered.

"Show him your power, Brody," Kai grumbled. "We don't have all day."

Brody nodded. An angry green color manifested from his open palms. Without warning he stuffed his hands within his pockets, hiding the color change. The others looked at it interested, except Frank.

"Why are you hiding?" Ty demanded.

Brody smiled sheepishly. "I can't heal right now."

"Who said I wanted you to heal?"

Brody gulped before nodding.

"You know your secondary power don't you?" Ty questioned, watching all eyes turn to the short teen.

"Yes."

"Something tells me it is the opposite of healing."

Brody nodded softly. "Yes, after I've used my power enough I can unravel everything. I stop healing people, skin, and wounds. I start destroying, deteriorating."

"I don't believe it," Kai barked with laughter. "Try it on me then."

"No," Brody shook his head. "I won't be able to heal you till tomorrow. I really can't."

"Fine," Ty sighed, heading to the kitchen.

Soon after he dropped a freshly unpacked sausage into the boy's hand. He watched the youth's eyebrows raise from confusion. He chuckled before urging the youth to use his power. If the boy wanted a practice dummy, he would give him an alternative. He was more interested in seeing the power in action.

"I'm surprised how much you care for your teammates," he remarked, eyeing the youth. "Terrible quality really but go ahead. Show us what it means to have your power."

Brody nodded hesitantly before laying the piece of slippery meat upon a coffee table. He laid his hand upon the item. Greenemitted brightly from his hands as he laid his right palm to the sausage. Once he removed his hand, a large hole lay in the middle of the meat.

"Now, what if that was your arm?" Ty stated, turning his attention to the other boys.

"You can tear people to shreds too?" Kai remarked, impressed with Brody's ability. "If I'd known I'd let you do whatever you want. You should have been fighting and not keeping watch. All this time. I'm impressed."

The teen smiled reluctantly before scurrying back to his spot. Ty watched the teen pocket his deadly hands. He shook his head. No, Brody was going to be a problem and he didn't have time for problems. Black threads appeared from the air, manifesting into a sentient being. A familiar large black beast growled at the teens. He scratched along the feral animal's neck. Bright red eyes stared at the others intensely.

"We'll see if you last few have anything else to show me," he commented. "My friend here will be a motivator."

"You are going to let it attack them?" Brody frowned, looking at Kai and Carson.

Ty smirked, stroking the thick neck of the animal. "I don't have to let them do anything. They already know to attack. Besides, Carson and Kai have very combat ready powers. They should be fine, if not – well –I'm certain this awful city has replacements."

An evil grin stretched across his face. The large beast bolted at Kai. Another beast appeared quickly after and attacked the shape shifter, Carson. Low treacherous barks escaped their mouth. He allowed an amused chuckled to leave him. He frowned at the look of horror on Brody's face.

"You can't attack them like that," Brody shouted, eyeing the battle before him. "I need rest before my power restores."

Ty smirked. "I guess you'll have to take a nap then."

He stood back and watched his creatures tear the boys to shreds. Yes, once upon a time he had a life. Now, he wanted to show the world the consequences of their actions.

* * *

><p>"I don't like him."<p>

Brody watched Kai's glare turn to him. He winced as he kneaded the warmth of his power into Kai's wounds. Each wince and grunt stung Brody a bit. He knew it was odd to care but they weren't invincible. None of them were immortal last he checked. They maybe super human and filled with power but at the end of the day they were still seventeen.

"Those dogs could have killed you."

Kai smirked. "I underestimated his power. I know he is holding back."

"Holding back what?" Brody frowned, before attending to another wound.

"Did you really sleep?" Kai eyed him, "So you could use your power?"

Brody nodded.

"You shouldn't care about us."

Brody opened his mouth to explain but closed his mouth at the glare he received. He hadn't expected the response. He knew Kai was blunt but the statement stung. He didn't understand the other teen. What was wrong with caring about another human being?

"I don't care about any of you," Kai confessed.

"You don't mean that," Brody smiled, frowning when Kai moved away.

Kai chuckled. "We aren't friends Brody. We all met by coincidence. I haven't left you losers because we make more money with different powers than just with one. I'm not an idiot."

"You are using us," Brody whispered.

Kai shrugged. "As a thief I say the best way to make cash is to make it in groups and split the money four ways. Sometimes you have to work with people you don't like to get what you want."

"What about Frank?" Brody frowned. "He considers you a friend."

Kai quieted softly before regaining his indifferent composure.

"Frank is mistaken. The only way to survive in this world is to take. I'll keep taking until there is nothing left. Those who care end up as a doormat," Kai stated, "By the way, I can tell Ty thinks you're the weakest among us but the other side to your power. It is interesting."

Brody backed away from Kai, placing his hands in his pockets. He knew all about his other power. All it took was one unforgettable use.

"Who would have thought that I could keep the powers I mimic. Sure it takes practice before I can keep it but still," Kai announced, arising to his feet. "Ah, I feel new again. Remember what I said. Don't be delusional. This is more of a business than a friendship."

Brody should have known this would happen. Part of him didn't care but the other half was disheartened. For a year the boys battled against the world together. Despite their different powers, they fought alongside each other like teammates, dare he say brothers.

He couldn't help but feel concerned. It could be a side effect of his healing. Aren't healers usually compassionate? He heard the statement often. He rolled his shoulders, working out the knots from sitting in one position too long.

His mind wandered back to Ty. No, something wasn't quite right about Ty at all. Kai may be using them but it was harmless. Ty, his story was different. He worried what he had in store.

* * *

><p>Brody's eyes shot to the time on his wristwatch. He crept through the thick forest, pushing branches and brush out of his path. He emerged from the forest and made his way toward town. Stars twinkled above his head. He knew he was out late but he needed to clear his head. The bright lights of a nearby convenient store cast a glow upon his face. He pulled the door open, entering the slightly chilly store.<p>

"Welcome."

He gave the old man a nod. It was a risk being out without the others. He may have some training in fighting but he was far from excellent. Also, some of the citizens knew about them. They were considered a menace. His eyes scanned the varying snack prices. His mind wandered to each item. He looked from candy to donuts. What did he want? He stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket, caressing a five dollar bill.

"I'd go with the cookies."

"What?" Brody questioned, turning to the owner of the voice.

His eyes widened. There was a boy standing just a few inches to the side. Red hair sat upon his head. He frowned deeply, his mind grasping for a memory he couldn't reach. He bit his lip, eyeing the teenager smiling brightly at him.

"Yes you've seen me before, possibly twice," the redhead commented, looking over the snacks. "Do they know you grabbed five dollars from the funds?"

"How do you –?"

The boy smiled. "I can read minds, Brody."

His heart stopped.

"Don't worry," the boy laughed. "Momentary truce. My name is Milton."

Brody nodded before turning toward the snacks. He looked at the cookies lying just to his right. He grabbed a pack of vanilla crèmes. A chuckled left the teen beside him. He glanced at the boy. Quickly, he headed toward the register. After paying, he headed out the door. He paused just outside the door. The boy emerged seconds later with a small plastic bag.

"I figured you'd wait out here," Milton smiled. "Let's take a walk."

Brody scoffed at the suggestion. He wasn't waiting for anyone. He was going to eat his cookies, walk home, and then return the change back into their funds jar. No one would know he made an unauthorized withdrawal.

"Cookies, good choice by the way."

"What do you want?" Brody asked.

Milton shrugged. "Nothing, so you heal?"

"I shouldn't be talking to you," Brody commented, eyes on the teen as they headed back the way he came. "We aren't supposed to talk."

Milton nodded but smiled all the same. Brody was a little nervous. He saw what the boy could do. The tall redhead could lift anything with his mind. The boy had the ability to read minds. All Brody could do was heal others and not including himself. If their conversation turned hostile he'd be in trouble.

"You don't have to worry like I said," Milton remarked, intruding on his private thoughts. "I'm only seeking friendly conversation. You are safe."

"If you are trying to figure out how the Black dragons work, you won't get it from me," Brody snorted. "I'm barely a black dragon these days."

There was a hum as a response. They were close to the black dragon's secret hide out. He paused abruptly. Any further and he'd lead an enemy to the forest. He looked to the redhead who stared up at the stars.

"Sometimes we just have to go with our gut feeling," he remarked, eyes to the sky. "You want to fit in with them but maybe it is better that you don't."

Brody opened his mouth to question him but closed his mouth instantly. Milton turned to him, smiling just as brightly as before. It was strange to see such kindness from someone he fought against at least twice. He remembered how frustrated he was when the others interfered with the black dragon's plans.

"Well, you have a goodnight, Brody," Milton grinned. "Remember what I said."

He watched the boy disappear down the street, away from his direction. For a few minutes, he watched the spot where the boy had been. He shook his head vigorously. The others would kill him if they found out he spoke with a member of the other side. He took off in a light jog toward the forest.

* * *

><p>Once inside their home, he turned toward the hall leading to the room he shared with Frank. His curiosity led him to a glowing light from Kai and Carson's room. His heart stopped for the second time. Brody gulped loudly, nearly alerting the attention of a familiar intruder.<p>

Brody backed away slowly. He ran back to his shared room and feigned sleep. The creak of the door filled the room but no one stepped inside. His heart pounded in his chest. He shut his eyes tight, pretending he saw nothing.

_It is all in my head. It is all in my head, _he thought.

Unfortunately, he knew what he saw was real. He didn't sleep all night.

* * *

><p>Hey wonderfuls! Wow! The story is really taking off. I've given you a peek into the villainous side of the story. It was a fun chapter to type up. Hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway, the feedback has been so nice and positive. I'm all smiles. Thanks.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**XoThatCrazyChickoX**, thanks for the review. Yes, there are many characters in the story. Rudy plays a part so I wanted to give him some focus. I'm glad you liked it. I was a little worried about the Phil humor so it is good to know you thought it was funny. Wow! You love this story? Wow, that is amazing. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support.

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter about Rudy. He does play a role so I wanted to make sure he had some time in the story. Yes! Writing Phil and Rudy's friendship is my favorite. I truly enjoyed exploring it in the last chapter. Tiffany? I thought no one would notice her as much but who knows. You'll have to stay tuned to see what happens. Again, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the support.

Thanks **XoThatCrazyChickoX** for following and leaving a favorite.

Thanks **Readernotawriter01** for following.

Thanks **ilovesc7** for following and leaving a favorite.

The chapter was so much fun to create. It took a while to really explore their characters. I'm sure many of you have noticed Brody's character. What do you think of Brody? Personally, I like exploring a different side of him. Kai was quite mean wasn't he? What do you think Brody saw? I'm interested to know what you all think of Ty and Brody and the other black dragons. Feel free to leave a comment in a review.

Again you all have given me so much awesome support. Thanks to those reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. I appreciate all the support and feedback. All the comments bring constant smiles to my face. The next chapter will be up soon (possibly). The next chapter is 10% of the way done (estimated). I know it is a very low percent but I really want to look over the chapter, very closely. Thanks everyone! You all are the best.

Until Next Chapter

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**The Waywards**

**An: I don't own Kickin' it**

**Seventeen.**

Ten minutes after walking Kim to school, the mayor called. Jack glanced at his cellular device. He looked to his companions and noticed their cellphones ring as well. He shrugged his shoulders before answering the call. After a brief chat with the mayor, he told the others. The mayor needed them in his office.

"What do you think he wants?" Jerry asked, heading toward the main hub of Seaford. "Oh! What if he wants to give us a medalor a promotion?"

Despite Rudy's warnings, Jack was pleased with the work. The hours weren't unbearable and the pay was excellent. It was only day two of the job but he could tell the future was bright. He knew the others felt the same way. Seaford, California delivered on its promise. It truly was a city of endless opportunity.

Jack snickered. "Jerry we are bodyguards. What promotion?"

Jerry shrugged, dodging a fallen trash can in his path. "I don't know. Maybe head director of bodyguards."

"So you mean a promotion for you," Jack smirked. "To be our boss."

"Yes, I'm the best after all."

Jack chuckled. "You are clown."

Jerry opened his mouth to retort but was instead distracted by the large imposing structure before him. Jack chuckled at his shock. They were about to see the Mayor of Seaford. He could understand the excitement. Visitations with the mayor were rare.

"Ah, City Hall," Milton announced, opening the double doors for his companions. "His office should be down the hall."

They entered a large rotunda where an intricate design of swirls and circles decorated the floor. On their left, employees answered questions behind solid, mahogany counters. Once they moved across the rotunda, they appeared within a long corridor. Doors with important names lined the walls. Soon they arrived at a door labeled Chuck Crawford. Milton rapped upon the door. After a few seconds, they heard the sound of a 'come in'.

"Great, boys," he smiled, ending his phone conversation. "Excellent job these past few days. Impressive."

"Sir, we haven't done anything," Jerry commented. "Today is only our second day."

Chuck chuckled. "You've done more than you know. I suspect those boys, known as the black dragons, corner my dear Kimberly. It does my heart good to know she has some much needed protection. Now, that isn't why you are here. You are working for me, the mayor of Seaford, very prestigious occupation."

The three teens nodded in agreement.

"Now, I have a task for you boys," he stated, scratching his head with the end of a ball point pen. "Right, here it is. I have this list I'll need you to go through."

"Not just look," he laughed, watching Milton read list quickly. "I want you to visit these individuals."

Jack glanced at the list in Milton's hands. He noticed the many names littering the page. He searched Milton's face for any answers. The redhead usually had a few words to say. Milton was very quiet. He turned his attention back to the mayor.

"Why?" Jack frowned, noticing the names of the individuals.

"Well – sadly they are living outside of the law. See, not everyone follows the rules in Seaford. All we do is offer them a better life and they – take advantage of us."

Jerry frowned. "Those jerks."

Jack rolled his eyes. Jerry often made side comments that he found unnecessary. He gave the other teen a brief look before turning his attention back to the mayor. He couldn't imagine living outside the law. Seaford, California was a perfect city. Why ignore its laws?

"Correct, those jerks," he pointed, exaggerating the statement Jerry made. "You boys can help me. Those names are of suspected powers in the city. I want you to visit them and see if my team's hunch was correct. They haven't registered. I'd hate for them not to receive all the possible care they deserve."

"Well – if they didn't register they must be okay," Jack remarked. "Maybe they didn't want anyone to know."

"Hm," Chuck nodded, reclining in his chair. "I see your point, I do. Unfortunately, this is Seaford, California. We don't keep secrets here. Registration is a must. We work together and we share any information necessary to help everyone, especially those with powers. Now, when you visit they may be hostile. This is expected."

"Hostile?" Milton frowned.

"Yes, it is expected. A few years ago we tried this, terrible accident. We learned from our mistakes and have a better approach. We are just updating our database," Chuck sighed. "They like their privacy. I get that but if they become rowdy, you just give them an incentive."

"Threaten them," Milton responded.

A frown stretched across Jack's face. He could hear the uncertainty in Milton's voice. He watched the mayor give him a reassuring smile. Personally, he didn't like the idea of going door to door asking about powers. Privacy was important. Wasn't it?

"Now, they should know you all, so they should be less hostile," he promised. "If not – give them a friendly nudge. Or just a nudge, being friendly is up to you. Truthfully, I won't reprimand your actions."

"Their powers may have manifested late," Milton commented.

"Yes, which is why we need updates."

Jack eyed the mayor wearily. He didn't like the way he casually explained their task. He thought about their assignment more and he frowned. They were about to invade the privacy of many people. Yes, they may be required to register but if it didn't happen, why fight for it? The mayor's insistence bothered him.

"I don't know," Jack frowned. "I think we will pass."

Chuck's lips twitched. Suddenly, his lips turned down as he gave each boy a powerful glare. He crossed his fingers. The abrupt change in his facial expression concerned Jack. He never saw the mayor look so displeased before.

"You must be confused. This is a direct order."

Jack smiled. "We are bodyguards. We don't collect information."

"Yes, but as of today and possibly tomorrow," he glared. "You do."

Before Jack could protest, Milton stopped him. An unsettling feeling spread throughout Jack's heart. This couldn't be the right thing to do. Then again, the task was simple and harmless. Maybe he was over exaggerating. On the walk toward the first house on the list, the pit of worry in his stomach grew.

* * *

><p>Jerry stood outside Jack's bedroom. His mind kept going back to earlier in the day. He didn't understand why they had to bother people. He bit his lip. He was happy to see the door wide open. He didn't have to worry about whether or not to disturb Jack. They were on better terms but some days he felt he was a step away from ruining things.<p>

"Hey, are you sleeping?"

Jack glanced at him and gave him a nod. He entered the room before the teen could change his mind. He grabbed an empty chair. Before he sat down, he fidgeted in place. There was no reason to be nervous. He could talk to the other freely. Unlike their first meeting, he knew they were friends.

"I didn't like what we did today," Jerry confessed. "I mean – I like getting what I want with my power but this wasn't the same feeling. This felt really bad to me."

Jack groaned inwardly. "I know. It was the best decision at the time. It was either that or we follow the mayor's suggestion and use violence. Your control has gotten better by the way."

Jerry smiled softly but his full heart wasn't in it. The memory of their last visit haunted him profusely. He hid his emotion from the brunette. He didn't want to worry the teen with his problems. He knew Jack wrestled with enough on his own.

"Jerry, it wasn't your fault," Milton reminded, entering the room seconds later. "That last house wasn't your fault. He had a powerful mind and resisted. You only were doing your job."

"But you don't understand," Jerry stated, knowing he could never hide anything from Milton. "I nearly destroyed him like the others."

Jack glanced at Jerry from his position upon his bed.

"Like I said, this is the most you've used your power," Jack commented. "It was quite a work out. I would be surprised if the last house didn't end up like it did. The little boy is just fine, Jerry. You called the hospital, remember? They made it just in time. Just a few stiches and he'll be great."

Jerry sighed heavily.

"Plus," Milton added. "His ability healed him a bit. If he weren't as young –"

"I nearly killed him," Jerry interrupted. "He resisted so I told him to bash his head against the wall."

Before Jerry could descend into another bout of worrying, the others comforted him. They spoke words of encouragement despite how he felt. He truly felt like a monster. An image of Jack strangling himself appeared within his mind. He let out a tiny gasp of shock. He had hurt so many people in the past.

"We need to get some sleep," Jack reminded. "We have to walk Kim to school tomorrow morning and we have to meet with the mayor."

Jerry groaned at the mayor part but nodded. He left the room with Milton close on his trail. He entered his room while Milton stopped at the doorway. For a few seconds, he felt like crying but he pushed the feeling down. He knew he was the weakest link in the group. Often he pushed the feeling of inadequacy down. Earlier in the day, he only proved to himself that he wasn't ready.

"Hey, Jerry," Milton smiled. "You did great today. It'll take time. Now, get some sleep. No more worrying, okay?"

He gave the other a strained smile before resting his head to his pillow. He knew Milton was right but the memory of the small child plagued his mind. He tossed and turned before falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Kim was eager to properly introduce her friend to the boys. Despite her initial meeting with Jack, she thought they were all very nice. She silently wondered how the boys could work as bodyguards. Personally, she knew she could never have their job.<p>

She hated waking early for school but at least she was going somewhere. The boys had to walk her to school every day. The walk alone could be boring sometimes and the walk back was the same. Once she spotted them, her heart sank a little. She was still very concerned for their well- being.

"We'll be joining Eddie and Chad," she commented. "Taylor is out sick."

Up ahead she spotted Eddie and Chad. She smiled warmly at the shorter teen. She gave Chad a glance of acknowledgement. She didn't trust the other boy. There was a way he carried himself that she didn't like. She shrugged her thoughts aside before placing a large smile back on her face.

"Boys, my good friend, Eddie," she gestured toward the other.

The boys each greeted Eddie. Eddie seemed pleased by their presence and continued talking up a storm. He discussed their life out of Seaford and how they liked the city so far. She giggled at his enthusiasm. He was very friendly. It was one of the many reasons they were friends so long.

"Wow, I heard about your powers and I didn't believe it at first," Eddie beamed, watching Milton move a nearby trash can with his mind. "So cool."

"Yeah, but no one has a cooler power than Eddie," Chad smirked, feeling the need to gloat. "I got the best bodyguard in all the city. I mean, one wrong move and you're done. He'll freeze you where you stand."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, Chad. We all know about Eddie's power."

Chad shrugged before turning his attention to his cell phone. Seaford High School approached up ahead. Just before they arrived at the school, they noticed a young male standing upon the sidewalk. The male looked to be an eleventh grader. His long shaggy brown hair swept his shoulders. He held up a blank piece of paper in his left hand and a large hand written sign in his right.

"Down with the Mayor. Up with freedom," Jerry read.

"Come on Seaford," the male hollered as students passed. "Just give me like ten seconds. I promise this is really important. Anyone?"

"Come on Eddie," Chad remarked, walking past the teen.

Kim paused. Jack, Milton, and Jerry stopped as well. The teen brightened at the sight of an audience but frowned. She recognized the boy from around school. He wasn't a stranger. They weren't close friends. Actually, she remembered the boy avoiding her on purpose.

"If it isn't princess Seaford herself, Kimberly Crawford," he spat. "Come to visit the peasants?"

"What?" Kim frowned. "Chester? What is going on? Where is Al?"

Chester snorted as a reply. "Actually, I'm glad you are here to watch. This involves you too."

Chester smiled brightly, sadness lingering in his eyes. "People of Seaford, students, the future of people like us rest in your hands. Don't let the bonds of Seaford shackle you forever! We can rise above this! We all can! I promise. All it takes is tearing the bonds that chain us! See, this paper represents all your contracts."

He showcased the blank papers. Seconds later, he dropped his sign and attacked the paper, shredding it to pieces.

"Shred the contracts! Tear it to pieces! Free yourself! Today we start a new life!"

He smiled brightly at his accomplishment but frowned at his small audience. He sighed.

"Chester?"

"I said, get back!" he screamed, eyes glowing a brilliant yellow.

She stepped back instantly, knowing Chester's temper too well. Without warning Jack stood before her eyes trained on the other boy. She was shocked. Although, Jack's occupation was to protect her she was still surprised. Their relationship was still what she labeled as 'rocky'.

"Don't shout at her."

Chester smirked, arms crossed. "Oh really? So, the truth comes forth. Even Miss Cares about powers, got herself some help. I knew she was full of it! She doesn't care about people like us."

Kim's eyes widened. She could barely see over Jack's shoulder but she heard the other's hurt clearly. Her heart pounded in her chest. She knew little about Chester but knew everything about Al. Sadly, Al was absent and Chester refused to explain.

"Chester, where is Al?" she asked, heart beating faster.

Chester gasped suddenly before placing a hand over his mouth. He failed at stifling the sobs. Tears welled in his eyes. He shook his head before dropping everything and running into the school building. Kim walked around Jack who grabbed her wrist. She eyed the brunette who shook his head.

"Don't go after him," he remarked, eyeing where the teen once was. "What is his power anyway?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "He doesn't have one."

Jack sighed. She wanted to go after Chester but Jack was right. A hand landed upon her shoulder. She glanced at his face, noticing his hard gaze soften. The others surrounded her. The care and warmth she felt was exactly what she needed.

"I'm fine. Just, I'll see you around. Oh and please be careful,"Kim smiled.

Jerry beamed. "We have powers. No one can mess with us."

She laughed softly before heading into the school.

* * *

><p>Milton bit his lip. At the moment, they walked toward the mayor's office. He let out a tiny gasp every few seconds at the memory of what happened. Before Chester bolted, he was able to obtain a few stray disconnected thoughts. He sifted through the information in his mind.<p>

"What was that?" Jerry frowned. "She said he didn't have a power but his eyes were glowing."

Milton's heart froze. He noticed Jack approach him from the side but he couldn't move. Once Jack was close, he took a step back. His hands shook. No, he had to have heard wrong.

"Milton?" Jerry frowned. "Jack what is wrong with Milton?"

Milton bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears. "Al died."

"Al?" Jack stated softly. "You read Chester's mind then."

Milton nodded sadly. "There were other things Chester thought about but all I could hear were 'no choice' and 'threatened'. I don't know Chester's power but it interferes with mine. I had to really think about what I heard. My only conclusion is Al died."

Jack nodded.

"Al was a body guard," Milton added.

"Wait? Bodyguard," Jerry frowned "I thought we were the only bodyguards."

Milton shook his head. "No, Eddie is one too. And I think there may be more. Rudy told me at the registration office that he saw many teens as bodyguards in their database."

"Eddie?" Jerry exclaimed. "So, Al, Eddie, and us. I thought that Chad guy was joking around. Wait –We are all bodyguards. Why would Seaford need so many bodyguards?"

Milton's frown deepened. He knew they would have to look into the bodyguard thing soon. Unfortunately, they had to meet up with the mayor. He sighed heavily at the memory of Chester's display. It was obvious the teen was very passionate about what he was saying. He'd have to revisit it later.

"We will talk about it later," Jack remarked as if he could read Milton's mind. "After the meeting with the mayor."

Milton agreed but the memory of Chester plagued his mind.

* * *

><p>Hey wonderfuls! Here is another chapter for you all. Whoa, what is going on here? A very intense chapter, don't you think? Anyway, the feedback has been amazing. I'm so pleased and excited! Wow! I truly enjoyed typing out this chapter for you all.<p>

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Maddyliza1234**, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the chapter. I wanted Brody to come in contact with one of them on his own. I'm glad you liked the Milton and Brody interaction. It was one of my favorite scenes. You'll have to stay tuned to find out more about Brody. Again, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the support.

**Dreamcatcher19**, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are looking closely at Kim's dad. He is a mystery. I enjoyed writing the scene with Kim telling the boys to leave. I felt it would bring a lot more mystery to the story. Glad you liked it. Rudy doesn't like working 8 hours behind a desk. I figured he would hate it because he runs a dojo and in one episode he abandoned a desk job.

Yes, Kai was very mean in the latest chapter. I was worried about his personality. I wasn't sure if I did it as well but I wanted him to come across mean so I guessed it worked. Thanks for pointing out the last part of the chapter. What did Brody see? You'll have to continue reading to find out. I'm glad you liked the chapters. And the marathon of chapters you did was impressive. I'm glad you like the chapters. Thanks for the support.

**Thanks**** theuserinbetween for** following.

Again, I'm blown away from the responses. All the feedback has been amazing!

I know there is a lot of back and forth between different characters but I think of the story as a puzzle. Every character in the story holds a piece of the puzzle, some have more puzzle pieces than others.

Anyway, the next chapter is 15% of the way done. Feel free to leave comments. I'm interested in what you all have to say about what is happening.

Thanks again to those reading, reviewing, following and leaving favorites. I appreciate all the support. You all are the best!

Until Next chapter

Bye


End file.
